


Sonadow Oneshots

by CheshireFlirtyCat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Completed, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 76,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat
Summary: So, I made this in July 07, 2018 on WattpadIt's now Feb 16, 2020, since it's finished.Almost two years of work into this baby. So, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Made on July 07, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 16, 2020

_" Don't worry Shadow, I've got this! "_

Those words...they echo throughout my mind. It made me remember the last form of life I saw in him. His shining, adventurous, yet gentle emerald eyes. The beautiful, azure fur that gently clashed with his soft, peach arms, muzzle, and chest. That cocky smirk that was placed on his lips. Who would've known that Dr. Robotnik would actually win?

It all started 4 weeks ago...

~Flashback~

_ The azure hedgehog stood in the middle of a field of flowers. They all vary in colors in types, but the hedgehog simply did not care, for all that matter was the beautiful sight to behold. He sighed softly, hearing heavy footsteps behind him as the sounds of poor flowers being crushed was soft, but sadly, audible. _

_ He turned around, staring at the onyx, with Ruby strips, hedgehog behind him. He smiled as the onyx hedgehog only huffed and kept a frown. _

_ " What's wrong, Faker? " The azure spoke softly as if to not disturb the wildlife that seemed to sing their songs. _

_ The ebony shifted a bit. He stared his crimson-ruby eyes at him. _

_ " You've awfully been quiet for some time, faker..." The ebony seemed to sneer. _

_ "... All your friends have been worrying for you. " The azure sighed softly, it made the ebony's heart flutter a bit. Those emerald eyes had met the gaze of crimson ruby's eyes. They stared before the azure answered. _

_ " I never knew that if I just stopped for a second, the world can give the most beautiful sights to behold. " This made the ebony grunt, but he stayed put, knowing more would come. _

_ " I'm quiet because I want to hear the wildlife. Sure, as I run, I can hear the birds singing just a bit, but you would not hear the crickets humming. " _

_ " You sound more pathetic than you usually are. " The ebony growled. _

_ Silence grew in between the two males. The azure one started to grow a tint on pastel pink where his cheeks are. He looked up the ebony male, who was trying to hide the fact that, he too, had a blush. _

_ " Shadow... " It seemed to drift as the hedgehog known as Shadow looked up with a stern look. This only made the azure hedgehog chuckle at the attempt of hiding his embarrassment. _

_ " What is it, spit it out, Sonic " Venom could be heard dripping from the azure hedgehog's name. _

_ Sonic had a second where his face looked doubtful, but when Shadow looked again, he only saw that smile. _

_ That wonderful smile that made him feel butterflies were in his stomach. _

_ " ...Nothing...you should go back, Rouge might worry for you if you stay here too long. " It made Shadow sigh, a sad sigh. _

_ " Fine faker, but don't get too emotional if I don't come to check on you " He walks away. _

_ Sonic wasn't ready. He couldn't bring to tell Shadow that he loved him. _

_ ' if only he knew of my feelings... ' _

_ Shadow shut the front door to his house. What will he do with these strange  _ _ feelings that correlate with Sonic. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to do something nice for Sonic some time, but couldn't bring himself to do it. All he needed was to take a nap, and hopefully the pesky thoughts of Sonic would leave. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him. _

_ Sonic shut his door softly, he said hi to Tails. He walked over to the couch and sat down, relaxing into the cushion. He turns on the T.v. Tails sat next to him, wanting to take a break from his work. _

_ He turned it on to the news. His eyes started to flutter as they got heavier. Tails softly shake Sonic in a panicked way. _

_ " Sonic! Dr. Eggman is trying to attack the city! " He got up quickly, and ran partially to the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Shadow's face. _

_ " Faker, the dr- " Sonic interrupted the ebony one.  _

_ " Don't worry Shadow, I've got this! " Sonic gave a thumbs up. This made the ebony one slightly tint his muzzle as the azure ran off. _

_ He sighed. Sonic would come back, he always did with his fight with Robotnik. _

_ Why did his gut tell him otherwise? _

_ An hour had passed now. It was eerily quiet. Tails was now worried sick about the blue blur. He looked at Shadow and begged him to check on Sonic. Shadow had to admit, he was also worried about the azure hedgehog. _

_ Shadow made his way into the city, passing by a confused Knuckles and a clingy Amy. Something had made him come to a stop. His mouth was opened in shock. _

_ In front of him was a bloodied Sonic...and he didn't seem to move. _

_ Shadow quickly picked up the unconscious hedgehog and started to skate home. _

_ The azure hedgehog opens his eyes slightly, his eyes we're fading, life seems to disappear from his eyes. _

_ " Shadow... " _

_ " Hold on there, Sonic, I'm getting you to a hospital " _

_... _

_ " You finally said my name... " He smiled weakly. _

_ " But I won't make it Shadow... " This made the ebony growl. He had to make it! He knew he would make it! Though, a part of him made his heart drop. _

_ " You will, Faker! " Sonic sighed and caressed his cheek. _

_ " Shadow... I'm sorry I never told you, but- " He coughs harshly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. _

_ " I love you... " Tears fell from the ebony hedgehog as he felt the azure one limp in his arms. _

_ Shadow fell onto his knees, crying softly _

_ " I love you too, Sonic " _

_ ~Flashback over~ _

Shadow stood over a grave. He has seen some deaths before, after all, he lost Maria. He didn't understand, why didn't he cry for Maria but for Sonic?

He set the roses on his grave. He walked away, not being able to look at the gravestone no more. 

" I feel numb to the pain " He muttered, soon after that, he was gone, all that was left was the gravestone in the field of flowers. Beneath the roses was a card that said I love you. 


	2. My Boyfriend is a Werehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 28, 2018  
> Edited on Fed 16, 2020

It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days-

Wait... what do you mean it-oh... Oops, wrong fandom.

Anyways, it was a beautiful day though. The sky was almost baby blue, and the trees swayed in the wind. Two hedgehogs could be seen racing together.

The azure one named Sonic stopped so suddenly, making dust from the dirt come up. The other hedgehog, who was ebony easily came to a stop, then looked at Sonic.

" Why'd you stop, Faker? " Shadow, the ebony one, almost said in a growl. Sonic looked at the evening sky, and yes, it was near evening. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his handsome boyfriend.

" I, er, uh, it's almost, eh, dinner! Yeah, I should, uh, get going! " Sonic nervously chuckled, sweat drops could be seen flowing down his forehead.

" Faker, is there- "

Before Shadow could even finish, Sonic was gone. The ebony hedgehog sigh. His boyfriend, yes, they were in love, but Shadow can't express it well, had yet again ran off.

It was normal for the blue speedster to run off and not come back until sunrise three to four days in one month. It made the ebony ponder what the hell was happening and why certain nights, his boyfriend would leave.

He decided his best choice was to go to Tails, Sonic's adopted younger brother, and demand for answers. Surely the young fox has answers.

" Mmm, I can't answer your questions. Sorry Shadow. "

The young kitsune answered as he did some adjusting to the X Tornado.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!? "

The fox jumped a bit at the ebony hedgehog's sudden aggressive tone with him. It made the poor fox hit his head on the plane. Tails grumbled and swore under his breath before coming out from underneath the plane.

He stood up, brushed off some oil before speaking.

" I promise Sonic to keep IT a secret, you have to find out yourself, if you want to know so badly. "

Tails simply said. Shadow only growled.

" What is so possibly bad that he doesn't want to tell the hedgehog he has been dating for over a year and half now! "

The young fox sighed and looked at Shadow with a soft look.

" Like I said, if you want to know, find out yourself. "

And that's exactly what Shadow did. He went to find out himself. He walked around the woods, getting a bit of an eerie feeling but just shrugs it off.

The woods seemed to hide it's monsters away with shrouded darkness, the trees loomed over, looking like they wanted to grab Shadow. The owls' calls seem to echo throughout the place of darkness.

Shadow like this feeling, he would love to live in a place like this. This was no time to think of the perfect dream home placement right now though, he had more important issues.

He sighed until he heard a branch break. He turned around to see no one there, so he just shrugged it off before he heard footsteps. They seem to get closer and closer until-

" EEEK! "

A white bat screamed as a gun pointed to her head. Once they both realized who they were dealing with, Shadow instantly put down his gun as the white bat crossed her arms and glared.

" Shadow- "

" I can explain Rouge. Sonic decided it was best, yet again, to run off into the woods late at night and i'm getting impatient so- "

The bat put a finger over his mouth. He knew that Rouge understood what he was going to say next.

" I came out here to find ya, I got worried, Handsome~ "

Even though Rouge was currently in a relationship with Knuckles, the red echidna who guarded the Master emerald, and he was with Sonic, she was still a flirt. The hedgehog just huffed in annoyance and told the bat to stop calling him handsome.

What they were both unaware of was there were a glowing pair of glowing emerald eyes spying on them. The eyes seemed to be fixed on the ebony one. The only thought that seem to appear on whatever eyes it belong to was:

' _Why did Shadow follow me?_ '

Rouge agreed to help Shadow on finding Sonic if only he would come with Rouge to have a tea party with Cream, Amy, and Blaze. They looked around a bit more until Shadow checked the time. It was 11:49 p.m.

Suddenly, his ears flickered, someone was following them and he knew that Rouge was the only person with him. He slowly took out his gun as Rouge took out hers. They tried to locate the sound, but before any of them could prepare, Shadow was pounced on.

He dropped his gun and Rouge shot the thing in the arm. It roared it's mighty roar before whimpering and hissing. It's eyes glaring at Rouge.

" **What the hell, Rouge?! You shot me and now Tails has to bandage it at sunrise!** "

The ebony hedgehog and the albino bat stared at each other before looking at the beast.

" Sonic?! "

 **" Yeah, yeah, I know, I got a lot of explaining to do but Shadz, you know better then to fucking stalk me.** "

The once known azure hedgehog grumbled making the ebony growled.

" Well, maybe next time tell me that you need to go to become a...a...a Wolfhog! "

Sonic stares at Shadow before snickering.

" **Wolfhog, eh? That's a first.** "

He chuckles before lovingly licking and grooming his boyfriend. Rouge giggled.

" I'll just leave you two alone, ta-ta~ "

" ROUGE, DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! "

But the bat didn't hear him, for she was long gone. Shadow grumbled and crossed his arms as Sonic nuzzled and cuddled into him.

He couldn't believe his boyfriend was a werehog.


	3. Gone like the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 28, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

It's been ten years since Sonic and his friends defeated Robotnik. Everyone decided to settle down with each other. Tails is dating Cream, Knuckles married to Rouge, Amy dating Scourge, and the relationship that hurt him the most. 

Silver married to Shadow.

Sonic loves Shadow, he loved the ebony once since they met that fateful night in Station Square. He knew Shadow longer then that younger, futuristic hedgehog ever did. It wasn't fair.

It never was.

Sonic decided to live alone, he cut the connection to his friends about a year ago. He started cutting his wrist, starving himself on days without end, and get into violent fights with gangs. You could see his ribs poking out.

It looked like he was already dead.

His once bright, emerald eyes filled with life were now a pale green with no life in them at all. His vibrant ocean blue quills were now a greyish blue, and were falling out quickly. The scars seem to be bold and noticeable on his body.

He didn't look like he was the same person.

Sonic started seeing ghosts more and more frequently, leading him to assume that he was getting closer to death. There was one angel who tried to help him. Maria. Sonic bet that if Shadow was here, he would be jealous and kill him off.

He wouldn't mind though.

Maria begs the once lively, yet cocky hedgehog to not do this, that he should live on. What was there for him to live for?? Robotnik was defeated and retired and his love of his life was married to some other hedgehog. Soon, Sonic started to sell his stuff, slowly, but surely, he started to have less stuff in his house.

Who would care if it was empty?

Once he owned nothing, Sonic walked to the nearby bridge and looked down. All he saw was the dangerous rapids going down at a fast pace. He would usually get nauseous at the sight of this. He was deadly afraid of water when he was younger, since he drowned.

But downing would now be his new friend.

Sonic creepily smiled. Nobody would care if he died right here and now, his fans had disappeared, he never talks to friends anymore, he cut his family from his life. He truly had nothing to go back for.

He would be gone soon.

Sonic debated on his suicide would work, but he choose the rapids. He hoped it would mutilate his body so no one would know who he was. A noose, gunshot, and stab with screams of agony would only get him rescued or have the police on his tail because they want to know why he wants to be dead.

Isn't it simple?

…

" Sonic, don't do it. Shadow already lost me, and I can tell he cares about you. "

He turns around to see the angel behind him, her ghostly tears pouring down her soft, pale cheeks. She cared so much about Sonic even though they barely knew each other. Sonic genuinely smiled. It made his heart jump with joy to know that in the afterlife, he'll have a friend who cares about him.

He never felt so loved.

Sonic felt the wind slowly dying, giving him a signal that it was his time to go. He was the wind, and if the wind was dying, so would he. Soon, the wind stopped, and the once wild, lively hedgehog was falling to his demise. He hit his head on a rock on impact, he was bleeding badly, but the water washed the now deceased hero downstream.

He is truly gone now.

Maria looked at the two hedgehogs who were walking down happily together. She sighs and looks at the ebony hedgehog.

" Shadow, why didn't you save him? "

The ebony hedgehog stopped. His ears twitch. Was that really Maria? His silver lover looked at him with a concerned gaze.

" Is everything okay love? "

The ebony gave his small love a loving gaze.

" Yes. "

At that moment when the two love hogs looked up, all they saw was dead looking Sonic, on the railing of the bridge, who gave them a sad gaze. Silver went to use his powers but Shadow stopped him. There was something different about Sonic.

He was transparent.

The ebony one called out his name before Silver saw the transparency and started to tear up. At the moment, they both knew their speedy friend was gone. As soon as the wind picked up, he was gone, disappeared into nothing. He had vanished without a trace. Silver cried, he was one of Sonic's closest friends.

They were going to visit the hedgehog today.

This broke Shadow's heart realizing that Maria's spirit had told him that he could've saved Sonic from his tragic end. How exactly did he die? How did Maria know him? Why did Sonic give them a sad gaze? The last question stumped him. He couldn't figure it out? He assumed his death was suicidal but why? He assumed that he could see Maria but how?

He didn't know,

but he wanted answers.

A few weeks later, they held a funeral for the blue speedster. The police found his body mangled up a few miles up ahead the bridge and from security footage, he had indeed, committed suicide. Tails sobbed into his girlfriend, as Cream sniffled. Knuckles hung his head low as Rouge tried to comfort him.

Amy and Scourge never showed up.

He assumed that's because Amy felt like it was her fault that Sonic was dead. Silver cried into the ebony hedgehog, holding his arm tightly. Three hedgehogs that Shadow never seen before, but everything was a blur since it was raining and everyone wore black.

His heart seemed to break at the sight of the casket.

He wasn't quite sure on why but it did. It seemed that when Sonic died, the wind had too, and to have seen his spirit, his last goodbye made the ebony one shed tears without realization. Yet his tears went unnoticed since they had blended into the rain that was pouring down.

Sonic was gone.

Gone like the wind. 

Shadow could never forgive Sonic,

For breaking his heart.

And Shadow will never know exactly how the blue blur broke his heart.


	4. The Darkness Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 29, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

_ Once upon a time, there was a child. _

_ The child was a prince. _

_ And the prince had many faces. _

_ But one face always stood out. _

_ It always appeared when the child was angry. _

_ It seems to have a personality of its own. _

_ So the mother tried many ways to hide that face. _

_ She told her child to always smile. _

_ Lock away the anger, pain, and hatred that came to him. _

_ And the child did. _

_ It was not happy, and it took control one day. _

_ It killed the mother, and when the child was back… _

_ …he knew it was his fault because... _

_ …there was blood on his hands… _

_ *  _ Present day Mobius *

There was a blue flash that sped by, it made the trees sway and the bushes wiggle. It was Mobius' hero, Sonic the hedgehog. The blue blur was on his way to visit his rival and his crush, Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow lived on the outskirts of the city limit, for he was a bit socially awkward and rather had peace and quiet. Sonic always thought that it was rather strange that he owned a big mansion yet it was outside the city limits.

The hedgehog didn't question it and kept his opinion to himself as he stopped in front of his rival's door. It always made Sonic's heart bang against his chest, so nervous at the possibility that Shadow would react to see him again.

It always made the voice come out of hiding.

He hated that voice with a passion, after all, it did use his body to kill...

Sonic swallowed a lump in his throat, it was no time to be thinking about that moment.

'  _ What's wrong, Maurice hedgehog~? Did I catch your tongue~? Or did that no good Rival hurt you, like your mother did~ _ '

He growled, clutching his stomach, leaning over as if bowing and mutter shut ups under his breath before it disappeared finally. He didn't notice that his crush had opened the door when he was talking to it.

" What did you say, faker? "

His words seem to drip with pure venom as his eyes shot open. He gulped as he looked up. This wasn't a good time to have an almost panic attack in front of Shadow.

" S-sorry Shadz, I ate something bad and I was swearing to myself. "

The ebony hedgehog only raised his eyebrow. Was the faker really lying to him? He did stutter, a thing Sonic never did. He didn't question Sonic because as soon as he snapped out of it, Sonic was back to being annoying as hell.

" So, Shadz, do you do anything else then just read and cook~ "

" I polish my guns and I work out, would you like to see my recently polished gun? "

The ebony one said in a smirk as he heard Sonic gulp. Sonic plops himself onto Shadow's recently cleaned couch and turns on the t.v. It was the everyday boring news, so Sonic was about to click away until something caught his attention.

'  _ Today marks the 15th year of Queen Aleena the hedgehog of Mobius' death by her eldest son, Prince Ogilvie Maurice the hedgehog of Mobius. He was just 10 at the time but eye witnesses had said it surely was the boy who did it. Prince Ogilvie Maurice had run away as soon as he realized what he had done. Some reports had said that maybe our World known hero, Sonic the hedgehog, maybe the lost Prince who had killed his mother, 15 years ago. ' _

Sonic was frozen. They were catching onto him, no, not him, but it. He heard a scoff before the ebony one next to him closed his book.

" That's bullshit, from the years i've known you, faker, you wouldn't hurt a single molecule, nonetheless, kill, for a matter of fact. "

Sonic just stared at his crush before smiling.

" I'm glad that you're the voice of truth, Shadow. "

He said calmly. Shadow just gave him a brow raise before the azure hedgehog stood up. On the inside, Sonic trembled, he was shaking so badly and crying so hard. They couldn't arrest him for something that he didn't do.

It was the monster's fault.

All of this was his doing.

Why was he born with more than one personality?

Shadow, at this point, was concerned for the well being of Sonic. He never acted so quiet and calm around him, and he certainly never acted so frozen and scared when the news was on.

Sonic had left quietly, and Shadow never got the chance to say he was okay. But deep down inside, Shadow knew Sonic wasn't okay.

Sonic locked himself in his bedroom. He sat on his bed and held his head in pain. He wasn't going to let IT out, IT needed to stay in him. He was the prison and the prison guard and he needed to make sure this criminal didn't escape like it did once. It was an animal.

'  _ You can't hide me forever~ I'm going to come out and kill the people who think you killed that bastard of a mother~ and you should confess to him soon, otherwise I might kill him~ _ '

He growls.

" You won't kill those innocent people! My mother wasn't a bastard and you certainly won't kill Shadow! You're the bastard! I want you to leave me alone! "

'  _ Leave you alone? I can't because I am essentially you, silly~ All this time, I was just protecting us~ We can become the strongest, powerfulest, and immortal being on this pathetic planet~ That Rival of yours will never love you, your mom didn't want you to express anger, and those people want to arrest you~ I'm just helping~ _ '

" YOU'RE NOT HELPING, YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE! I KNOW WON'T LOVE ME BUT SO WHAT? ALL I CARE IS THAT I LOVE HIM AND MY MOM WAS PROTECTING ME FROM YOU! "

The poor blue hedgie screams at what seems like nothing. It made Tails worried for him. The young fox went upstairs when he realized it was too quiet for his liking. He opened the door and gasp.

There stood a dark blue furred Sonic, his quills upturned as his eyes glowed. He smirked at the young kitsune as his dark energy made the poor fox tremble.

"  _ Nice to meet ya, kiddo~ But I got some business to take care of, ta-ta for now~ _ "

He laughed and flew out the window. Tails didn't know that Sonic had darkness within him.


	5. The Darkness Within 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on March 14, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020 
> 
> Also yes, there is a few with two parts   
> I know that defeats the purpose of a oneshot  
> but hush.

A young male mouse stood there, shaking. His hands were sweaty, tear stains covered his cheeks as a chuckle from the dark became audible.

"  _ Oh~ What is wrong~? Didn't know that the deceased queen of Mobius was a bastard~? It's so sad that you ended up believing the lie that I killed her out of unknown reasons~?  _ "

A hand brushes up against the mouse's shoulder, making him shiver as he starts sobbing.

"  _ What a shame this is the information the public is being shown~ What a pity~ _ "

Soon, sobs started to turn in gargles as blood started to pour out of the poor mouse's mouth. He collapses as Dark chuckled to himself.

"  _ Oh, what fun it is to be in control again~ To kill once more~!  _ "

Dark laughs before hearing the door being slammed open, turning around to reveal Agent Shadow the hedgehog, Agent Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega. Dark smirks as he starts to walk towards the ebony one, who was ready to grab his gun. 

"  _ Hello there, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat and Omega~ It's nice to finally meet you~ _ "

Dark purred, as the two agents don't let their guard, as the robot prepared to fight with dark.

" Hmph, you are going straight to hell! "

Shadow yells chaos spear, throwing one at the dark hedgehog. Dark smirks widened as he quickly lets Sonic back. Sonic gets hit, giving out a yelp as Rouge covered her eyes. Shadow stared at shock as the blue hedgehog lifted himself a bit and faced the team dark, tears running down his face.

" Shadow, Rouge, run... I can't control him any... longer. "

The poor blue hedgehog choked out before his fur became a dark, navy blue once more. Insane laughter releases itself from the hedgehog as the blood red eyes stared at them with a crazed look. The two looked horrified, their friend/rival was trapped in his own body, and he couldn't escape this nightmare.

"  _ Looks like Sonic couldn't help his wittle friends.  _ "

The dark being made a boo hoo hoo face, pretending to be wiping the non-existent tears away with his fist. Then, he started crackling with maniacal laughter.

"  _ What are you going to do? Are you two going to call G.U.N and be like ' Dark isn't being fair '. _ "

He laughs and walks towards the ebony hedgehog. Shadow told Rouge to immediately get back up with Omega as he turns his head towards the dark hedgehog. He puts up his guard and gets in a fighting stance, willing to do anything to save his rival at this point. Dark took his chin and stares into his ruby red iris with his own crimson blood ones.

"  _ They suspect that Sonic had killed his own mother, but it was I who had killed her. You know why? She wouldn't let me out, and Sonic believed that bitch. _ "

The dark blue furred hedgehog closely examined the now uncomfortable Shadow. He smirked.

"  _ No wonder why Sonic likes you, oh so very much. You are very pleasing to the eye~ _ "

Shadow blushed, did Sonic actually liked him. Dark finally pulls away, and pretends to look guilty.

"  _ What a shame that I have kill you now~ _ "

He laughs before he starts choking, growling as he tumbles to a wall.

"  _ You stop this right now, Sonic! You have no chance to win against me! _ "

" Maybe he does! "

Dark turns his head towards the ebony hedgehog's voice. Big mistake as he was instantly punched by Shadow. He skidded a bit to his right (( our left )) before coughing more. Shadow walks over and picks this evil side of Sonic, whose nose is now bleeding. Dark only smirked as he had a chance and took it when he kicked Shadow in the chin, teleporting away as he limps towards the ebony hedgehog. He was going to take the Chaos Emerald, but he was taken aback when he felt another punch to the back of his head.

It was Knuckles the echidna! Along with him was Rouge, Omega, Silver, Tails, and Amy. Dark growled as he pushes himself up, as Silver pinned Dark down with his psychic powers. Tails goes up to Shadow and tells him how to save Sonic from Dark. He nodded, everyone in the room at unease as Shadow walks up to the pinned hedgehog. Dark only smirked.

"  _ You really think you can save Sonic? I will make every one of you hate him and he will never come out until I say so! It's my turn to be in control and no one will ruin my fun! _ "

" Let's see about that after doing this! "

Suddenly, Dark was knocked out. A while later, the blue hedgehog groaned as he held his head. He felt sick, but quickly remembered that HE came out for a few hours. Sonic immediately sat up, which was a mistake. Sonic clutched his forehead, hissing in pain. The door opened as he turned his head, seeing Tails. He smiles sadly.

" Hey Tails, sorry you had to see that side of me... "

" No, no, don't apologize. I luckily found your diary to see how to get rid of him. I didn't know it was as easy as just to knock you out. "

They both laughed before the silence quickly took over. Sonic scratched the back of his quills, and looked through the window. Tails sighs and walked over to the hedgehog and sat on his bed. He takes a breath in.

" Sonic, it's fine... He's gone... "

" Only for now Tails... "

The young fox looked away, seeing a certain figure at the door. He gets up and leaves, leaving both hedgehogs alone. Shadow walked in, his shoes alerted Sonic, who turned his head towards the sound.

" Shadow- "

" Are you okay Sonic? "

The blue hedgehog was genuinely surprised. Shadow actually said his name, and not angrily too. Shadow closed his eyes and sat on the bed. He softly looked at Sonic, while Sonic looked at him with wonder.

" What Dark said about you... "

Sonic gulped, what did that bastard say this time!

" Is it true that you like me? "

Sonic's heart stopped beating. Oh god, he told him about his darkest secret. He looks down in shame as he mutters a yes. All was silent, that was until dark lips connected themselves to peach lips. Sonic blushed deeply as Shadow pulls away, huffing.

" Don't tell anyone about this, got it? "

Sonic only nodded, all flustered and lovey dovey. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	6. Son of the Dark Gaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 29, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020
> 
> Also, this was an AU of mine. So, if you guys enjoy it a lot, I might make a story for this AU.

At the beginning of time, at the beginning of the planet, were created to beings that would be later on known as Gaias. They lived in the very core of the planet. One was light, and represented all the good, happy, and love in the world.

His name was Light Gaia

Then there was the dark one, who represents all the evil, bad, and despair in the world.

His name was Dark Gaia.

These two beings were the biggest of enemies, and so, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia would sleep for a thousand years before they continued on their war.

One day, a new Gaia was created, he was neither light nor dark, he only fought for what was right. Light Gaia wanted this new Gaia to stay with him but Dark Gaia was selfish and took the Gaia child for himself.

He soon marked the child with Gaia Minion markings for his half mortal, half immortal form, as for his true immortal form, the Dark Gaia did not know since when he found the boy, he was only in his half and half form.

He named the Gaia Sonic. He loved his new-found son more than anything and would not risk his son being near the Light Gaia.

Soon, Sonic had explored each and every bit of the planet, but he got very bored. He decided to make mortal friends but was soon accused of being a monster and was the one who started the Vampire myth.

The poor, young Gaia was so lonely. He longed for friends, so he waited for the perfect moment, and when he did, he met Cream the rabbit and her pet Chao, Cheese. This made the Gaia happy but he still longed for something.

What was it that he longed for?

Right now, Sonic was exploring Station Square as Cream helped him around. He was in his mortal form(picture above) as his eyes curiously looked around. If he was in his half and half form right now, he would be burning.

As he looked around in amazement, he soon felt a tug from the young rabbit, causing him to look down.

" Yes C-Cream, what i-is it? "

" I want you to meet some of my friends! I see them right over there, so don't freak out, Mr. Ga-er, Sonic. "

The young rabbit corrected herself. She made a promise that in public, she would not call him Mr. Gaia. Sonic only smiled at her actions before being dragged by the young one to her friends.

There were a lot of people, which instantly made the introverted hedgehog scared. There was a purple female cat, a pink female hedgehog, a white bat, a silver hedgehog with strang five quills on his forehead, a red echidna, a young yellow fox, and then there was him.

A black hedgehog with red stripes. Amazing, shining ruby red eyes, the perfect amount of chest fur, and that glare with his energy feeling almost...alien...actually it felt kinda like Black doom's energy...he was scared of Black doom.

His dad knows Black doom and they always have evil...tea parties...yeah, that's a thing. Whatever, he didn't care, he stopped staring once the hedgehog saw his gaze. His cheeks felt a bit heated as he tried to hide behind Cream.

" Guys, I want you to meet Sonic! He's the one I talked about lately. "

Cream said innocently and Sonic smiled softly, he could always count on Cream to make him feel included.

The purple cat and the pink hedgehog were the first to speak.

" Hello, I am Blaze, Blaze the cat, it is nice to finally see you in person, Sonic. "

Blaze smiled and held a hand out for him to shake. He cautiously did so and did an awkward handshake with her.

" I'm Amy, Amy Rose~! I'm soooooo glad to finally meet you, Sonikku~ You're cuter in person~~! "

Amy fangirled as Sonic blushed at her nice comments and thanked her for it.

Then, the white bat and the silver hedgehog came up to him.

" Hello blue~ I'm Rouge, Rouge the bat. Amy's right, you are cuter in person~ "

Rouge booped his nose before letting the silver hedgehog speak.

" I'm Silver, you probably know what I am already since we're the same species. I hope we can be good friends. "

He smiled as Sonic softly smiled and spoke in a soft yet quiet tone.

" I t-think we'll get a-along great, S-Silver. "

They both awkwardly stared at each other before the red echidna pulled Silver away as the fox came up to him.

" I'm Miles, Miles Prowler, but call me Tails, it's nice to meet you Sonic. "

Tails smiled and shook hands with Sonic, which was awkward too, so Blaze wasn't the only one suffering. The echidna came back with a proud smile.

" I'm Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna, don't mess with me or my friends. "

Sonic only nodded, feeling intimidated by the threat that came out of Knuckles, even though it was a joke. Soon, the black hedgehog with red stripes came over, making Sonic's Gaia heart skip a beat.

" The name's Shadow, and don't bother me, Hedgehog, or else. "

Everyone else gasped at how rude Shadow was being but were more bewildered at Sonic's answer.

" Okay, I w-won't bother you, I k-know I can be pretty a-annoying sometimes. "

Cream went up to the two hedgehogs, she motions Sonic downwards as he squats and whispers something in his ear before giving him his collar back. He immediately got up and dusted himself off.

" I h-have to go, my d-dad wants me back home since he h-had a guest. It was n-nice meeting you all and I-I hope we meet again. "

Sonic dismissed himself politely. Everyone said bye except for Shadow, who was thinking. Shadow thought how interesting how the relationship with Sonic will turn out. Sonic thought of an answer of what he was still missing: Love. He found it, in the form of an ebony hedgehog who has an attitude.


	7. First day of High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 29, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

It was a normal day in Mobius. The sun was shining and a blue hedgehog was quickly getting his things together. Why, you may ask, well, he was running a bit behi-

" I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOO! UGH!!! "

He runs at the speed of sound until he gets to the entrance. He opens the door and quickly gets into class and into an empty seat before the bell rang. He sighed in relief knowing he made it on time. He didn't realize who he sat by until he-

" Hi cutie~ "

" Oh no...not you, Scrouge. "

Realized he sat next to Scourge, the worst to sit by unless you were either Rosy Rascal or Fleetway, two insane hedgehogs who would do anything for the green bastard. He groans internally and thought.

'  _ Could this day get any worse??  _ '

He survived the first few classes, with Scourge flirting at him and getting death glares from Rosey and Fleetway. He was relieved when lunch came. He looked for his friends from middle school. He was too focused on looking for his friends, he didn't notice the hedgehog in front of him.

He bumped into someone and fell on his butt. He groans a bit as the other person growled. He looked over to the person in concern.

" Hey, you okay? "

He saw fearsome ruby eyes glaring into his own emerald eyes. He had a light pink tint dust his cheeks as the ebony hedgehog gets up and scoffs.

" Don't get in my way again or else. "

He then proceeded to walk off leaving the azure hedgehog flustered, still on his bottom. He was looking at where the ebony hedgehog had left.

A young fox with a white bat, red echidna, and pink along with a silver hedgehog ran over to Sonic to help him up.

" Sonic, you have to be careful around delinquents! He could've hurt you. "

The young fox said worryingly.

" Yeah blue, that Junior is known as the worst of delinquents that are here. "

The bat held the echidna's hand. As the pink and silver hedgehog nodded.

" Alright Tails, Rouge, I'll be careful around him. "

Though he knew that was a lie, he wanted to know the ebony ' delinquent ' more. The pink hedgehog sighed in relief and hugged the azure one lovingly. Sonic just stood there awkwardly as the echidna and silver hedgehog laughed at the situation.

What the group of friends didn't realize was that the ebony's ruby eyes were staring at a certain azure hedgehog. Another hedgehog who was similar to the red striped hedgehog walked up to him.

He was more of a dark grey then black, he had greyish-bluish stripes and green snake-like eyes. The creepiest thing about him was that he had no mouth.

" Shadow, may I ask what is interesting about that group of friends. "

He said with no emotion laced with his voice. His head tilted a bit as Shadow stares at him with his red, almost glowing, eyes.

" Well, Mephliles, like how you are interested in the silver one, I'm interested in the azure one. "

Mephliles nodded and looked over to the group of friends. The silver hedgehog was playfully rough housing with the childish blue hedgehog.

" I'll win this time, Silver! "

" Not a chance, Sonic! "

Amy, Rouge, and Tails just rolled their eyes as Knuckles, the echidna, cheered on Silver as Sonic said sarcastically how he was sad that Knuckles was cheering Silver on.

Soon, lunch was over and Sonic groaned when he had to sit next Scrouge. Once the day was over, he had tons of homework, hateful glares and notes from Rosy and Fleetway, detention for apparently ' fighting ' with Silver.

" Could this be the worst day ever!? "

He yelled to himself as he walked to detention. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt someone breathing in his ear.

" I can make it better, Blue~ "

Sonic growls and pushed Scourge off. And ran away from him. Scourge growled and started chasing him. Sonic ran into someone and quickly got up.

" I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to- "

He looked up and saw the same red eyes he saw when he bumped into at lunch. He was pushed behind the ebony hedgehog as Scourge caught up. The ebony hedgehog put a protective arm up, making Sonic flustered.

" O-oh, hi S-Shadow. "

" You still owe me that stolen money from me. "

His voice was deep, and sexy to Sonic. It was perfect as his heart pounds hard in his chest. Was he really protecting him?

" Bye, Shadow! "

Scourge ran off in fear. Sonic sighed as Shadow looked at him. Shadow quickly takes a look at him before asking his question.

" What was he going to do to you? "

He may voice no concern but he was, he didn't want this interesting hedgehog hurt or worst. The azure hedgehog chuckles nervously.

" I think he was going to fuck me, anyways, sorry for bumping into you, I know you said earlier you didn't want see me or else, so I'll go ahead and make my leave. Besides, I have detention already. "

He was about to make his leave until a hand roughly grabbed his hand. Shadow had a soft smile and looked like he was making Sonic flustered more.

" How about you skip detention with me, I got detention too, and hang out with my friends and I? "

Sonic was shocked but smiles and nods. Maybe this wasn't the worst first day of high school. So Shadow and Sonic skipped detention that day.


	8. The Dark Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 29, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

It was like any normal day in Camelot. Sonic sat on his throne in a bored matter. He wanted to do something exciting but he was King now, the very thing he tried to run away from in his world. Caliburn kept him organized and made sure he did everything right.

The only time when Sonic wasn't bored is when Lancelot came into his throne room and talked to him about the recent news in Camelot. Lancelot was a copy of Shadow, his rival from his world. Lancelot was a bit calmer and loyal then Shadow though, since he is a knight.

Sonic had liked Shadow, and when he confessed to him in his world, Shadow rejected him. The fear of being rejected had built itself up when Sonic realized he had feelings for Lancelot. He didn't know if Lancelot liked him or not, he didn't want to ask.

Caliburn had noticed these changes in Sonic when he was around his best knight, which made the sword concern for his knave. Caliburn decided to speak up about it since no one but Sonic and the himself were in the room.

" Knave, is there something going on between you and Lancelot? "

" Eh?! "

This question caught Sonic completely by surprise. Had Caliburn got suspicious of his actions? He didn't want to tell him in fear that Caliburn would get mad at him. How would he answer this question? What should he do? What if someone walked in as he answered?

What if Lancelot walked in as he answered?

That question scared him the most, but that couldn't happen since the knights of the round table were off on some mission that he forgot. He sighs and then looks at Caliburn.

" It's nothing really to worry about, Caliburn. "

The sword only stared before looking away. He must not believe him but doesn't question it. So, all the king did was sit on his throne room, tapping his fingers away, that was until, Sir Galahad (Silver's doppelganger who didn't want to go on the mission) came in with a worried look.

" Your majesty, The knights, they are wounded from the dragon they fought. They have no horses or anything to make transportation easier. " 

It felt like Sonic's heart stopped. It was all too quiet. Galahad felt uncomfortable in the eerily silent room as Caliburn turned to look at the king. Emotionless. His face held nothing. But then he got up and grabbed Caliburn.

" Let's go, Sir Galahad, we have knights to help. "

His voice was menacing, this was not his king's voice. This...this was not his king at all. He was dark, menacing, and almost felt...evil, murderous even. Sir Galahad responded with a yes sir and acted like it was still his usual, silly king but deep, down inside he tremble.

Caliburn had felt this dark energy before, but it was weak. This time, it was strong, very strong. He didn't know what to say to this...this angered king. So all he did was keep his mouth quiet. This was not his knave at all.

**_Timeskip to when they arrive_ **

The king got off his horse and immediately went over to the injured knights, with Sir Galahad and Merlina following behind. Merlina had requested to join so she can heal the knights, but in truth, she was worried about the king.

'  _ This anger of his seems to conjure up dark energy that is hidden deep inside of him  _ '

Merlina theorized to the knight and the sword before they left.

Sir Percival had many cuts and a burn mark but seemed okay. Her amour was slightly damaged, but was okay otherwise.

Sir Gawain was more burned then Sir Percival and had deeper cuts. It also looked like he broke a wrist because he held it softly and groaned, clenching his teeth. His amour was a bit more damaged then Sir Percival's amour.

Sir Lancelot, on the other hand, took the most damage then the others. His body was covered with deep cuts that would scar and scratches. There were too many burn marks to count on Sir Lancelot. Luckily, there were no broken bones but he was unconscious. His amour was damaged beyond repair.

Merlina was healing Sir Percival and Sir Gawain, while Sir Galahad was trying his best to wake Sir Lancelot up. The four of them didn't notice the coloration in Sonic's fur change into a darker tone and his eyes starting to glow.

Merlina felt a much darker energy then before and looked up and gasp, making the knights look. Their king was a dark blue, his quills were upward, and his eyes a glowing green as dark amour started to appear. He smirked and propped the sword up against his shoulder.

"  _ Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all, I'm Dark Sonic, by the way. Sonic never let's me out unless he lets his anger, hatred, or despair out~ I'll go kill this dragon you seem to have a hard time killing~ _ "

Caliburn completely changed before he flew off to find this dragon. Merlina looks down at the ground as the knights muttered to themselves.

" So our king hides an evil person within him? "

Percival questioned.

" HE CAN BETRAY US ANY DAY IF HE WANTED! "

Gawain complained.

" But he only comes out when King Arthur shows any negative feelings. "

Galahad tried to explain.

Suddenly, all four of them turn the groans of one knight they think that started this anger. Sir Lancelot sat up as he hissed in pain. They all looked at each other before realizing something.

The king must hold some sort of feelings for Sir Lancelot.

" What the hell are you all shocked about?! "

Lancelot demanded as they all started explaining.

Soon, the king came back with minor scratches and most of his amour was torn off. He wore a cocky smirk and walked up to the knights once he saw Lancelot up. What made Dark curious about the situation was that the three other knights and the wizard were gone. He didn't care.

" Your majesty, this is when you let your anger out? "

The knight questioned.

"  _ Yes, this is what happens when Sonic gets angry, he summons m-mmpph??!! _ "

The dark version of Sonic was cut off when the ebony knight kissed him and then proceeded to pull away. The king came back as he blinked before becoming flustered.

" Just say it to my face next time, your majesty. "

And just like that, the three knights and wizard giggled softly like children when the king was left speechless.


	9. The Hedgehog with the Clockwork Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 29, 2018  
> First Edit made on Jan 17, 2019  
> Second Edit on Feb 17, 2020

Once, there was a hedgehog. A hedgehog who secretly loved to play the piano. But this was no ordinary hedgehog, nor did the world he lived in was ordinary by our standards. The world he lived in was all clockwork and steam. The hedgehog's name was Sonic...

And his heart was all clockwork.

Sometimes, he needed to power his heart, and so his fox friend, Tails, built him a piano that was steam powered and could connect to his heart. The hedgehog decided to just live on his piano, and that's what he did. Rarely did he get off his piano, but that was because his heart became so used to it, he would die in less than an hour if he was away from his piano.

Tails, his now adopted brother, would have to bring his friends over just so Sonic can make friends. He would have to bring food over to his piano and mute the piano by making less steam come out of it so they can hang out together. Sonic, in his entirety of his life has never been outside.

Today was the hedgehog's 26th birthday. Tails planned to make it special. He invited the people that Sonic and him already knew like Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Big the cat, and the Chaotix. The young fox had also invited new people that Sonic didn't know yet like Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Mephiles.

He was skeptical on Shadow though. He didn't know if the ebony hedgehog would just straight up kill Sonic for his cocky attitude, or laugh at the fact in order for Sonic to live, he would have to constantly play a piano. He was scared for Sonic's well being but he shrugged it off for now as he decorated the house.

He made Sonic's favorite breakfast and then proceeded to wake the hedgehog up. He saw Sonic, face into the keys, drooling and snoring loudly. The young fox giggled as he pressed one of the lower keys that made a loud noise, close to the ones you would hear on trains.

Sonic jolted up once he felt his heart pound and the loud noise being played as he just glares at the laughing fox.

" Well, good morning to you too, Tails. "

He said in an irritated voice as the fox soon went from laughing to snickering.

" Sorry Sonic, oh, also, Happy birthday! "

Tails puts the special breakfast on the piano as Sonic started playing the Happy Birthday tune while eating. His tail wagged happily as his eyes gave a thank you to the fox. Tails only chuckled at the childish act.

Later, the guest started arriving. The first people to come were Amy, Blaze, and Silver. Sonic played a soft tune his mother used to sing to him.

" Hi Sonikku~! How's the birthday hedgie~? "

Amy asked, giving a kiss on his cheek as Sonic frowns as he hits the lowest key, scaring the poor girl.

" I thought I said no kisses, you know how much I don't like kisses on the cheeks. "

Amy apologize as Blaze and Silver introduced themselves. Silver and Sonic gotten along pretty well. The next people to come were the Chaotix and Cream, Sonic said hi to all of them and let Cream play on his piano. Charmy, Amy, and Blaze all awed at the sight.

Then Big came and Cream went over and played with Big. Tails sighed, only three people didn't come. He knew this was bound to happen but it didn't matter, Sonic was having fun with the rest of their friends. Suddenly, the door opened. Sonic played dramatic music as Shadow, Mephliles and Rouge walked in.

Shadow looked at Tails with a glare.

" Why were we invited? "

Tails scratches behind his head before Sonic presses his lowest key, grabbing the ebony's attention.

" He invited you to a Birthday party, if you don't like it, leave. "

Everyone was silent. Rouge chuckles nervously as Mephlies walks in, not really caring about the party and goes over to Silver. Shadow just glares at Sonic, who constantly keeps playing keys.

" Will you stop that!? "

Shadow growled. Sonic looks away and stops. Tails with wide eyes soon rushes over to Sonic and plays a key.

" Are you crazy Sonic!? You want to die on your 26th birthday!? "

" It'll be fine, I was just going not to play for a minute, you know that only happens if I don't play for 3o minutes. "

Shadow stood there, shocked. Rouge looks at Amy, who only looked away before speaking.

" Sonic has a clockwork heart that needs to be constantly powered by his piano. "

Shadow soon felt something he only felt once: guilty. Why was he guilty? This was only one pathetic hedgehog who can't even keep a real heart. As the two argued, Rouge walked over to the ebony hedgehog.

" Good job, hun. You made the birthday boy almost kill himself. "

Soon, the party was over. Amy, Silver, and Shadow were the only ones who stayed. Amy, Silver, and Tails cleaned up the place. Shadow walked towards the azure hedgehog who was playing a soft tune. He tapped his shoulder making the azure hedgehog stare at him with a hateful glare.

" What do you want? Do you want me to stop playing? "

Shadow softly shook his head, making Sonic confused. The ebony hedgehog sighed, grabbed a chair, and sat down by the azure hedgehog.

" I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, I didn't know you needed to play in order to survive. "

Sonic was confused on why he was being nice to him, until realization hit him.

" You lost someone close, didn't you? "

The ebony hedgehog looked up in shock while Sonic smiled.

" It's okay, I won't tell, besides, I was being an asshole myself earlier. Let's start over, I'm Sonic, what's your name? "

He holds a hand out for Shadow to shake, who gladly accepted.

" My name is Sonic, Hedgehog with the clockwork heart. "


	10. F O R G E T T E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 30, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Have you ever just wanted to rot away? Become nothing but a figment of imagination? To be...

Forgotten?

That's what Sonic the hedgehog wanted to be when his nemesis, Dr. ' Eggman ' Robotnik, confessed to Shadow about Sonic's feelings for him. He just wanted to disappear right then and there.

For the last week, Sonic hid in his house. He locked his bedroom door and starved himself. How else did he get skinny? Yes, running helped but it was mostly starving himself. He was used to it already.

He could hear the banging on his door as he cut his wrist, blood dripping from his wrist. Pain was numb, and numb was good. Suddenly, the door flew open as Amy stood there, hammer in hand as she gasped. Tails sighed sadly and sat next to Sonic.

" Sonic, why must you do this to us when you get sad? I don't understand b why can't you talk to us? "

Sonic's dry mouth and how embarrassing it was made it hard to tell his friends. His friends would probably hurt him, abuse him, maybe even abandon him if ever told his secret. So he told a lie, like he always did.

" Oh, Shadow found out I like to watch cartoons, really childish cartoons. "

Tails sighed and took the knife away and started bandaging him. Amy went downstairs and started to make Sonic something to eat. He really wanted to be erased right now, he didn't want his friends worrying about him, apathetic nobody who lies and everyone loves the lying part of him.

That's all because his fake self was more entertaining and confident. His true self was just sad, jokeless, and lacked a lot of self-confidence. He was confined and anti-social unlike his fake self. He hated the persona that everyone loved so dearly.

He was forgotten. His true self was forgotten. He wanted to be completely forgotten now. He wanted to die.

Shadow was heading towards Sonic's house. If what Rouge said was true, he was in love with his rival, and vice versa. What always made Shadow hate Sonic was his...fakeness...it's the reason why he calls him faker. His personality seemed so fake, how did everyone around him believe that was really his personality. He could see the pain behind those tired, emerald eyes.

He realized his faker was also like him. They had to put up a persona for the world to see, a persona they displease so much. How could Shadow tell? It was the same pain he felt. He could understand a bit on why he was falling for him slowly. He finally arrives at the front of his house.

It was a light blue that had a nice touch of white with it. It was quite pleasant to see. Now Shadow knew that Sonic did have some good color choices. He goes inside to see Amy cooking food. He was confused so he walks into the kitchen silently and then taps her shoulder. She jumped before looking at Shadow.

" Shadow! You scared me, don't do that ever again. What is it that you need? "

Shadow blinked before speaking.

" Why are you making food in the faker's house, specifically his kitchen? "

" Well, when Sonic has a big secret revealed to someone he's not ready to reveal it yet, he locks himself in his room and starves himself. Not only does he starve himself, he also cuts himself. I'm so worried about his mental state. "

Shadow was shocked. He starved and cuts himself because Robotnik said he liked him? He was definitely going to beat the shit out of Eggman later. He thanks Amy and proceeds to go upstairs and into his room. Tails was bandaging the last bit of his wrist before he decided to be known by the two.

He clears his throat and catches the attention of both males. Sonic looked like he saw hell and back as Tails was pretty confused on why Shadow was here.

" May I speak to Sonic. Alone please. "

Tails was even more shocked when he heard politeness come from Shadow. He shook his head and smiled.

" Of course, just don't do anything bad to Sonic. "

The fox leaves, closing the door, leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

Sonic was the first to speak up.

" I know why you are here, just forget about he said and yes, I know, I'm fucking weak as hell. This is the real me, don't get used to it though. "

Shadow sighed and sat down on the bed, next to Sonic.

" About earlier faker, look, I was scared to love again because if i did, I would lose them. When Rouge said that all the symptoms I carried was love, I was shocked and scared, I don't want to lose you. "

He takes a deep breath in.

" and show yourself more often, it's better than that fake one you put up each and every day. I know how it feels to do so every day. "

He gets up and goes to the door. He looks back at Sonic.

" I know, I'm admitting I love you back, but if you don't feel the same anymore, it's fine. "

Suddenly, an arm grabs Shadow, pulls him back, and snuggles into him as tears can be felt against his chest. Sonic was indeed crying.

" Don't leave, please. Don't forget the real me, please. I don't want to be forgotten, I want to cry, and I want to be me, so please...don't leave...let me be true to who I am around you... "

Shadow softly smiles and pets Sonic's head gently.

" I won't leave. "

After that was said, they both shared a loving kiss. It was passionate and beautiful and felt wonderful to both the hedgehogs. They soon pulled away.

" You're a terrible kisser Shadow. "

" Says the one who literally was just smashing my lips against mine. "

They both laughed a bit before Sonic laid his head on his shoulder.

" Shadow...don't let me be forgotten... "

" I won't let you, I promise, Sonic. "


	11. The Awkward dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 30, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

" Sonikku! Truth or dare~? "

The pink hedgehog smiled as the blue hedgehog, Sonic, smirked

" Dare. "

" I dare you to wear my boots and my dress for a whole day. "

" WHAT!? "

Shouted Sonic as he slammed his fist on the table. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze giggled. Sonic was forced by Amy to join her girls night to play Truth or Dare. Amy smiled like she won the world at Sonic's reaction. She knew he couldn't skip out of this one and so he would have to wear her clothing.

He sighs and rubs his templates. Why did he come over? Why did Amy have to be scary when she was mad? Why couldn't she respect his opinion? Oh yeah, because this was Amy that he was questioning about. He sighs.

" Fine, I'll do your stupid dare. "

She giggled and whispered to the other girls on how she would probably make Sonic suffer in front of his friends and rivals. He couldn't believe he chose dare. He should've listened to his gut feeling.

The girls ended their night and everyone went home. Sonic had to go home with Amy since she wanted to surprise Sonic's friends with his ' new looks ' tomorrow. They got to Amy's house as Amy slept in her room while Sonic had to sleep on her very uncomfortable couch. He barely got any sleep that night.

The next morning, Amy looked for the perfect size for Sonic to wear and finally did after she was done putting on her new, clean outfit. She went downstairs to see the blue hedgehog still hasn't awoken, making her grumble. She proceeded to wake him up...by throwing a book at him.

" Wake up, Sonikku~ Today is the day where you are going to try out my style for a change~ "

Sonic groans and gets up, he had terrible bags under his eyes. Amy didn't notice and gave Sonic his ' clothing of the day '. All he knew was that today will be horrible. He goes into Amy's bathroom and changes into a rather short dress and really tall boots. Sonic never felt so uncomfortable in his life, besides sleeping on Amy's couch. He knew that all his friends would laugh at him, including Shadow.

Shadow...that name made his heart flutter every time. Sonic felt something for Shadow but he couldn't express himself, besides, Shadow wouldn't like him back. He used the bathroom a bit longer just to calm himself down before coming out.

" Oooh~ looking great, Sonikku~! "

Amy smiled, giving him a thumbs up. She was finally going to have her Sonikku all to herself for one whole day. She drags the azure hedgehog outside and they went grocery shopping, clothing shopping at the mall, went to a nice café, etc. Sonic didn't mind the first 3 or 4 hours, since all they were doing was hanging out. Sure, people did stare but at least it wasn't his friends, right? He looked at the time on his watch.

2:34 p.m.

He knew that was an important time today but what...? Suddenly, he remembered: Shadow wanted to meet Sonic at 2:40 p.m. so they could just talk and stuff. He got up, apologized to Amy about the inconvenience, and ran off. All there was on the girl's face was an evil smirk. Sonic ran to his destination.

2:38 p.m.

He sighed. He made it two minutes earlier than expected. He held a proud smirk before it completely faltered into a frown. That's right, he still had to wear the dress. Shadow was going to laugh at him and never was he going to see the true blue hero the same again. So he hid, watching a familiar figure walk up the spot and tapped his foot.

" I thought faker would be here waiting for me, unless he got caught up with that pink brat again. "

Shadow grumbled. He knew Sonic had a hard time with Rose so he thought that Rose must have caught him up with some stupid shopping shit. As time passed, Shadow sighed, knowing his rival, and his crush, was not coming. He started to leave when suddenly, someone stepped on a branch. He turns around to see...

Sonic in one of Amy's dresses and boots. This made the ebony hedgehog snickered as the azure one was blushing terribly hard in embarrassment. The azure hedgehog looked away as Shadow soon regained his posture and sighed.

" So, this is why you were hiding? "

" …I never heard you snickered before... "

It was true. Shadow never really laughed but this truly made him laugh, not because he was in a dress, but the sheer thought of Amy forcing the dress onto him is hilarious.

" The pink brat forced you to wear that, didn't she? "

" It was a dare! "

…

" Dare? "

Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog, realizing he was actually confused about this. So, Sonic then went on explaining what a dare was until Shadow had some sort of grasp on it. Sonic sighed and rubbed his arm.

" Soooo, what did you want to talk about earlier? "

" There's this feeling I have for somebody... "

Uh oh.

" It makes my stomach all fluttery... "

Oh no...he has a thing for somebody else.

" Tell me, Sonic, what is this feeling? "

He knew it. He was just going to be used as info so when Shadow understood what he meant, he could leave, leaving him heart broken.

" Er, well, you hold special feelings for someone. You like them a lot and you just want to protect them all you can. You want to stay with them for a long time. It's called Love, Shadow. "

Sonic tried to explain, but it was really hard when he thought that Shadow didn't love him. The ebony hedgehog just nodded. He then took Sonic's chin, moved his face upwards so they could look at each other. Sonic's heart pounded in his chest, was Shadow really going to-?

Soft lips soon place themselves against his. His whole face turned a bright red, redder than Knuckles' fur. Soon, the lips tore themselves away, making Sonic blink a few times before smiling.

He guess it was such an awkward dare.


	12. Don't you like Candy Gore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 30, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Candy gore...what is it?

Candy gore is a type of  **gore** art that tends to be more colorful, goopier, and sometimes "cuter" than normal  **gore** art. It usually involves pastel and neon color palettes. That is what Candy gore is. That is what Sonic craves.

Nobody knows this but Sonic loves this type of gore. He wishes his blood looked all pretty and neon. It was a weird fetish he hides from everybody. Multiple times he had commissioned artists on the internet to draw him in Candy gore. He wished it was real, so he could become Candy gore himself.

Sonic just had closed down his computer as Tails walks in. He smiles at the fox as Tails gives him a strange device. He grabs it but it suddenly turns on, showing Dr. Eggman's face.

"  _ Ho Ho Ho it seems you have gotten these messages, Sonic the hedgehog. Surprise, surprise, I have kidnapped Amy, Silver, and Shadow! Come down to my base, and if you do my experiment, I will let them go, if not, I might just do it on them. HOHOHO! Choose wisely, Hedgehog.  _ "

The pre recording ended there. Tails looked at Sonic in a worrisome matter. Sonic sighed.

" I'm going and I have to do whatever experiment he wants me to do. You stay here, Tails. "

" B-but- "

" No buts Tails. End of discussion. "

Was all Sonic said before rushing out the door. Tails held his arm and looked at the ground. He mumbled.

" Stay safe, Sonic... "

Sonic was walking down the long hall in the base. He didn't like the eerie feeling he got from it. He soon stopped in front of Robotnik who was smiling evilly.

" So, I have heard you wanted everything you to be neon or pastel, those pretty things. "

Sonic gasped and stepped back.

" H-how- "

" Simple. You're the one who commissioned me to make your organs and blood neon or pastel. "

The hedgehog couldn't believe it. He commissioned his nemesis to make him the real life Candy gore. Sonic...smirked a bit, he took out his wallet and gave him the money.

" Don't tell Ames, Silv, or Shadz about this. "

Was the last time the hedgehog ever said before announcing missing a couple days later. Amy, Silver, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and even Shadow started getting worried. Tails knew something was up when Robotnik had sent Sonic that message. He wished he came along.

" Guys! You wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you! "

The bat said, landing on her two feet.

" What is it, Rouge? "

Knuckles asked, Rouge looking horrified about what she was about to say. She took deep breaths in and-

" I think Sonic is dead, but his organs... "

Shadow stepped in and put a hand on Rouge's shoulder.

" What about his organs? "

" Everything seemed unreal, but his intestines, they glowed blue and yellow. His liver was a bright green and red. His heart was purple and pink. His blood was a bright orange. It wasn't normal. "

Everyone was shocked. Rouge wasn't lying for she looked traumatized. Silver and Knuckles thought about it. Amy was shocked. Shadow....he didn't believe her, but Tails, he knew the answer.

" Sonic likes Candy gore. "

" What the hell is Candy gore!? "

Shadow yelled. Clearly, he was frustrated at the fact that his rival was dead. Tails sighed and explained the details of what it was. What they didn't know was that a certain blue hedgehog was watching them, his colorful organs falling out. He held them and stared, smiling creepily.

" So they think I'm dead? No, no, silly friends of mine, I just feel more alive than I ever felt. "

He giggled, bright orange blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Tails shook his head. Everyone looked disgusted, even Shadow. Rouge gasped in realization.

" Does that mean he could be... "

She hesitated for a moment before continuing.

" Alive? "

Tails only nodded yes. Amy went over to some bushes with Silver and started puking. Knuckles' and Shadow's muzzles just shriveled up in disgust. Rouge was even more traumatized looking realizing that what she saw could have been an alive Sonic. Shadow chaos controlled away, he couldn't deal with this weird liking that Sonic liked. He became one.

Shadow sighed, finally being away from the fox. He didn't need to hear more details then he already had to. Yes, he did murder and yes, he like the sight of blood but a cuter version of it? What the hell was wrong with Sonic!? Gore was supposed to make you gag, not awe at it. He kicked a rock before hearing rustling in some bushes. Slowly, but surely, he took out his gun and listened.

He heard something dripping, like a faucet sink when not completely turned off. He slowly crept towards the bush that it was coming from until a familiar figure popped up out of nowhere. It was Sonic but...

Just as Rouge described him.

He dropped his gun and covered his mouth. He was gagging at the sight. Sonic soon crept up to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey, what's wrong Shadz? I have never seen you gag before. "

He said in a very eerily happy tone. He giggled like a very creepy child before staring at him with those....eyes.

Those yellowish-green eyes that seem to hold no life in them. Just the glowing effect of the organs

Shadow just stared, composing himself so he won't throw up. This wasn't Sonic he knew, this no faker, rival, or...secret crush he grew to respect.

No....

This was a whole other person he was dealing with. He slapped Sonic's hand away and backed away. He was about to take his chaos emerald out when suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Shadow pushed Sonic away, that kiss wasn't loving, it was lustful.

" Why did you push me away, Shadikku~? "

" Don't ever call me that and you're not Sonic! Don't ever try to kiss me again! "

" Why? Don't you like Candy gore~? "


	13. Not all Heroes are actual Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 31, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Sonic never wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be like his brother, Manic, a thief. He wanted to be like Scourge and start a gang, he wanted to shoot guns at people, like Shadow.

Shadow...that name makes Sonic heart flutter. The anti-hero always had inspired him, but...he couldn't show that.

Shadow was viewed as the bad boy, and he was viewed as the good boy. He didn't want to be the good boy anymore though...

He wanted to be a bad boy.

Sonic wanted to commit crime, he wanted to join Scourge and be part of his gang, he wanted brother bonding time with Manic as they stole stuff together. He wanted the adrenaline as he ran away from the cops. He wanted to be with people who talked about their best memory of being a criminal then their best memory of when Sonic saved the day.

He was getting sick and tired. He wanted to pull out his gun and threaten his friends to shut or Eggman to surrender. He wanted to use his full chaos power. He didn't want to play Mr. Nice guy anymore.

One day, he packed up all his things and left Tails alone. He currently lived in a crappy apartment under a fake name of Streak. He was loading his gun and getting ready for his job interview as a hitman. He puts them in the back of his quills and wears a mask and hoodie, along with Nike™ shoes.

He left in no hurry as he walked down Station Square. He remembers all the ' heroic ' times he did while he was here. Under his mask, his muzzle shrivels up in disgust. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and had bumped into someone.

" Hey! Watch where you're going, asshole! "

He yelled at whoever he bumped into. He realized he bumped into Shadow, his old rival and the hedgehog who inspired him.

" Why don't you watch where you're going, kid. "

He growled before chaos controlling off somewhere. Sonic only blushed underneath his mask. Was it him or did Shadow get hotter? Whatever. He continued walking. Over his shoulder, he saw someone following him so he turned into an alleyway.

He got out his pocket knife as whoever was following him pounced on him. He was stabbed many times but he was able to win in the end. He stabbed a psychopathic mobian in the heart. All he did was smirk. His mask had come off during the fight so he had blood splattered on his face.

Oh, how it felt good to finally get his urges out. He soon left the scene, taking his knife and running home to change his clothes and wash his mask. During the time he had lived in his apartment, he had gotten an X mark scar over his eyes from Scourge. He was in Scourge's gang for a bit until he decided he wanted to leave. Scourge was angry and didn't want him to leave, so, as a punishment, he received the X mark scar.

Life wasn't so bad, actually, it was great. Sonic had so much freedom and he loved it. He felt he didn't need to worry about the news reporters coming to his doorstep and trying to smother him questions. He finally can be at peace. Then, the doorbell rings. It was strange to hear someone at his door since no one visited him, no duh. He puts on purple contacts so his irises were purple instead of green. He put on another hoodie and another pair of athletic shoes and opened the door.

It was Shadow and Rouge. Shit, they were here and Sonic felt extremely uncomfortable. Shadow showed him the picture of the mobian he murdered earlier.

" This was your doing, wasn't it? "

Sonic looked at the photo. It only showed his mask and not his face. It was too dark to see the exact fur color. He shook his head no. Rouge took the photo and smiled.

" Well, er... "

" Streak, my name is Streak. "

" Well, Streak, dear, if you find out who this is, please contact us. I'm Rouge the bat, and this is my co-worker, Shadow. "

She shook hands with Sonic. Sonic smiled and held his hand out for Shadow to shake. He only scoffed and glared. Sonic pulled his hand away and into his pocket.

" Well, if you need help, call me. I'm no professional but I am willing to do anything for money. "

Sonic says as he gives Rouge his new phone number as they both said their goodbyes. Shadow only stayed and stared at Sonic. Something was suspicious about this ' Streak ' person. He just let himself in and pushed Sonic aside, receiving a glare. After a few minutes of looking, he found a knife, covered in blood. He pinned Sonic to the wall and showed him the knife.

" What the hell is this!? You lied in front of our faces!? "

" What else was I supposed to do, Shadz?! "

Sonic covered his mouth. He messed up, big time. Shadow processed what he said a bit until forcefully taking off the contacts and hoodie. Indeed, this ' Streak ' character was Sonic the whole entire time.

" What the fuck are you doing with your life now, Faker?! Murdering people isn- "

" You don't know a single fucking thing about me, Shadow! I always wanted to be an anti-hero! I wanted to kill the bad guys and still be good! But no! I save someone once and everyone views me as a goodie two shoes! I'm sick and tired of it! Arrest me if you want, it won't change my ways in my new life. "

Sonic rambled. He continued on rambling until he felt a pair of lips force themselves onto his. He realized that Shadow was kissing him. He slowly starts to kiss back when he pulled away.

" What the hell?! I was getting into the mood! "

" I was shutting you up on your rambling, Hedgehog. I won't arrest you, I understand that not all Heroes are actual Heroes. "


	14. The Escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 02, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020
> 
> Part two of Not all Heroes are actual Heroes

Sonic was caught with murder. Everyone was shocked when they heard their favorite hero was a murderer. It was the same murder that cause Shadow and Rouge to investigate, and where Shadow kissed Sonic to shut him up.

Right now, Sonic sat in a cell, surrounded by water, in a straight jacket with a muzzle on. His feet were chained. Oh, how they treated him like he was some sort of serial killer when he wasn't. He smirked, when in trial, he'll just say that mobian was trying to kill him, which he was.

He wasn't insane, he just wanted to be rebellious. He struggled but got out of the straight jacket. It was so uncomfortable. The guards walked in and saw him. That wasn't making his image any better at all. Once in the courtroom, he saw Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Silver. The guards took off his muzzle as he looked at his feet. This is what he gets for being himself.

Fuck everyone, he didn't needed anyone to tell him who he needed to be. Fuck Shadow for toying with his feelings. He just wanted to be himself. Why was the world suddenly against him?

After the trials, he was guilty, he went to his cell before. Wow, the government did sure treat him like a psychopath. It may have been for the best though since he heard Dark speaking to him. For months on end he had starved himself then ate the food.

Today, he decided he would close his eyes and let Dark take over. Why? Well, they both wanted to be out of this fucking hellhole. So he did. He smirked, no, Dark smirked and tore the straight jacket off of him. Then ripped the chains off his ankles as he banged against the door. 1...2...3...the door was now broken.

"  _ Finally, We can escape this wretched place. _ "

Dark saw the guards and huffs a bit.

"  _ Oh, how I wish Fleetway could take control right now, oh well, just more fun for me~ _ "

He pushes and punches his way out. He " accidentally " killed some of the guards, causing some blood to get on his legs and arms. Once out of the building, Sonic comes back and runs off. He parkours up onto the rooftops. Sonic rubs the underneath of his nose.

He looks out into the city, seeing policemen, G.u.n agents, and much more looking for him. He smirked before going into the alleyways. He was now an escapee, a wanted criminal, and Shadow, along with Rouge, were going to look for him. He didn't care.

His leftover chains rattled with each step he took. It started to rain, it was a sprinkle at first but then it started to pour. He sat down near some tin trash cans and leaned on them. The rain reminded him how he felt towards Shadow.

Shadow...a name that made him blush once. That very same person had made him out guilty during trials. He thought Shadow and him had something but clearly it was nothing. A familiar green hedgehog walked past and noticed Sonic.

His red vest, blue eyes, and crazy forehead quills seemed out of the ordinary. The green hedgehog and only smirked.

" Yo, bro! Heard you escape prison, need a place to crash for a bit. "

His dirty blue ears flickered. A smirk crawled up upon his face. He knew who exactly that was by the voice.

" Heh, that would be awesome, Manic. "

He got up and started walking back with his green brother. They talked about life and how Sonia and Aleena were doing. Sonic was able to talk about Shadow and what happened recently. Manic frowned a bit before growling a bit.

" What an asshole. So he teases your feelings then gets you in prison? I think you should forget about that fucker. "

" I'm trying, but it doesn't help that the rain displays my emotion. "

They chuckled and laughed. They didn't realize a certain hedgehog and bat were following them. The ebony hedgehog just narrows his eyes as the bat huffs.

" Never thought Sonic would be a criminal, guess sometimes people's true colors show later on in life. "

Shadow only responded with a small hmph as they continued to stalk the two brothers. Manic leads Sonic to a worn down house.

" Eh, sorry if it doesn't look nice. "

" Nah man, it's fine, I lived in a worn down apartment "

Sonic said to his brother as they went inside. They talked a bit more, then they made dinner and sat down, watching their favorite shows. It had been awhile since Sonic had any bonding time with Manic and it was nice.

Soon, they ate and Manic was the first to go to bed. Sonic continued to watch t.v. He didn't notice the ebony hedgehog behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Sonic was confused until he turned around and glared.

" What the hell!? Why are you behind me? Oh yeah, you just want me back in that hellhole. "

Sonic growled at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow only sighed.

" I was going to get you out legally, faker, but it seems you have gotten out illegally. "

Sonic was confused now. Was Shadow on his side or not? He couldn't tell if he was lying or not since Shadow had that monotonic voice. Shadow waved a hand in front of his face.

" So, are you on my side or not? I'm getting mixed signals here, Shadz. "

Shadow only rolled his eyes.

" Yes, I am on your side, faker. "

It was quiet. Eerily silent and Sonic felt uncomfortable. He wanted to question the kiss from a few months back. Did Shadow like him back? He couldn't stand it anymore.

" Shadow, that kiss...did you mean anything with it? "

Shadow sighed and walked up to Sonic. He held his cheek softly and kissed him softly, yet lovingly. Sonic was blank for a few seconds before quickly kissing back, wrapping his arms around his neck. They pulled away a few minutes later, panting a bit.

" Does that answer your question, escapee? "

Sonic only smirked.

" Yes it does, agent. "


	15. the young flower prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 31, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020
> 
> also, cute platonic kid love

_ Once upon a time, there was a young Prince. The young Prince absolutely adored flowers, especially buttercups. The young Prince's name was Sonic, and Sonic was the kindest of all his kingdom. The young prince would, every morning, get up and water his buttercups. _

_ One unfaithful day, a witch had come by and cursed the prince for she was angry at the king for marrying the queen. She was jealous of their happy life and their happy son, so, she took him away. The young boy was forced to be a flower for a thousand years, and when he woke up, he would have to find true love in 4 nights. If he didn't, he would go back to sleep as a flower for another thousand years. _

" …and by the time when the 3rd thousand years hits and he doesn't find a lover, the Prince will cease to exist. "

Maria finished telling the story to three, cute, little hedgehogs who wanted a bedtime story. Amy, who's 6, frowns and whines.

" That's tewwible, Mommy Mawia. "

Silver, who's 5, nods his head in agreement. Shadow, who's 7, just huffs.

" Why did the witch curse the son? If she hated their relationship, wouldn't she curse the king or even the queen? "

The little ebony hedgehog tried to make sense of the story. Maria sighed and patted the young ebony one's head.

" I can't explain it now, maybe a little later in life. For now, go to sleep, my children. "

She tucks them all in and gave them all a goodnight's kiss. The blonde hedgehog left when she was done, turning the lights off. Shadow just stared at the moon. He wasn't tired, he wanted answers. He got out of bed and left the building through the window. He tended to do this a lot when he was troubled, and he did get in trouble for doing it. He sighed and started walking.

The child didn't know the dangers of the night as soon, somebody started following him. What the creeper and Shadow didn't know that a pair of green eyes were watching them, and was going to protect the ebony hedgehog from harm. As soon as the creeper tried to grab Shadow, a whole bunch of yellow flowers appeared and Shadow was swept off his feet. He took a look at his savor to realize it was a blue hedgehog who was a year younger than him.

They hid in the forest, where there was just a part of it that was just covered in flowers. The little blue hedgehog set Shadow down and smiled.

" Are you okay? Did that man hurt you in any way? "

Shadow was amazed. He looked at the hedgehog with curiosity. He shook his head and nodded.

" Yeah, thanks to you, I'm okay now, by the way, I'm Shadow, what's your name? "

" Oh, I'm So- "

He didn't get time to finish when they both heard rustling. The blue hedgehog cuddled deep into Shadow's chest fur. He was shaking in fear.

" Something's been watching me all day and night. I'm scared, Shadow, can you check it out for me please? "

He pleaded. Shadow nodded, he could repay the blue hedgie back after what he did earlier. He goes over to bushes just to find a poor bunny in a trap. He unhooks the bunny and sets it free before smiling back at the blue hedgehog.

" Don't worry, it was just a bunny in a trap. I freed it so it won't scare you no more. "

" Thank you, Shadow! Not only did you not make me not scared, but you helped that poor bunny too! "

The blue hedgie smiled cutely. Shadow smiled back. He went back over and sat down by the hedgehog. They started talking about their hobbies and home. The blue hedgehog seemed really curious and innocent about the world of technology. Shadow explained but the blue hedgehog was still really confused. Soon, it was sunrise. The blue hedgehog urged Shadow to go back home as Shadow promised to come back tonight.

That day, Shadow got in trouble and Maria decided to lock the window. This...this ruined Shadow's plan. He couldn't visit his blue hedgehog friend if he was stuck in his orphanage. He huff, it was unfair, he made plans and he needed to get to know the name of his new, blue friend. Amy and Silver looked confused but didn't ask him.

Later that night, after the bedtime story and the tuck ins, Shadow decided to sneak out through the back door. He was really quiet, quiet as a mouse. He was able to get to the back door and open and close it. He smiled, everything worked out in the end, now he just needed to find his new friend. Once the two meet up, they went back to their spot and started talking again, like last night.

" So, what's your name? "

" Oh, my name is Sonic! "

Shadow gasped as Sonic tilted his head, before his ears flattened against his head.

" What's wrong? Is my name not good? "

" No, it's just you're that Prince that got cursed by that witch to be a flower for a thousand years before- "

" -waking up to find true love. So, I am now some bedtime story now, aren't I? "

Sonic sighed sadly as Shadow huffs and hugs Sonic. Sonic was shocked but hugs back.

" You didn't deserve to become a flower, that witch was just mean. Sonic, I know we just met but...I love you...and I will always be with you. "

Sonic had tears in his eyes. He sniffled and cuddles into Shadow as a bright light surrounds Sonic before disappearing. Sonic was now free from the curse. Shadow gently took Sonic's hand and brought him back to the orphanage.

" This is where I live. Don't worry, Mommy Maria is really nice and I'm sure she'll love you. "

Sonic smiled and pecked Shadow's cheek.

" Well, I already have someone who loves me! "

" That's right, my flower prince! "

And thus, the two go inside together and fall asleep and Shadow's bed.


	16. My love will never end, Shadikku~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 31, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020
> 
> * means check the notes at the end

_~I was born only to share my love with you. What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?~_

When people fall in love, they usually tend to respect their crush, or just fantasize about their relationship. Not Sonic, oh no, he takes pictures without his crush knowing, he takes his things and inhales his scent. He **_kills_ ** anybody that gets in his way of his love interest.

_~Still I whisper through these walls so sweetly, "You are mine and we will never be apart."~_

Sonic loved a hedgehog named Shadow, and Shadow was Sonic's world. All Sonic wanted to do was cuddle and snuggle Shadow, protect him from everyone that tried to steal him away. In his room, the pictures he took of Shadow hung on his wall. He had Shadow's pillow and blanket that he liked to smell. He felt like Shadow was there.

_~I will find all of your lovely little secrets. Every one, all there is to see. And if I could feel the curves of your body~_

All he dreamt about was Shadow. He would confess his love right now if it wasn't for the fact that...

_~Oh my my, do you have a guest in your arms? Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls.~_

Amy rose had suddenly loved him too.

_~Tell me tell me darling, how much you love her.~_

It was probably because he gave her no attention. How dare she start going after the one he love after he denied her feelings. Shadow seemed content, no...he was in a relationship with her. I guess Sonic will have the change that. He smirked widely at the thought of Amy's blood on the ground. Her guts spread all out as her eyes gouged out of her head. Her ears and tail chopped off as he does the blood eagle* to her.

To hear her cries of agony as she calls Shadow out for help will be music to his ears. He goes and looks in his mirror on his dresser. He was pale, his once nice peach colors were now cream-ish, his fur was now a lighter blue as his eyes held a glint a red...of bloodlust. He held the mirror and leaned in, smiling. His smile looked liked .exe, it was crazed and wider, a few of his canine teeth were sharp as tongue was covered from bites. One eye was half lidded as the other was wide open.

_ ~Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl.~ _

Indeed, Sonic was not the same person everyone came to love. He giggled to himself, his breathing heavy as he licked his lips.

_ ~I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire.~ _

" I can't wait to make you mine, Shadikku~ "

He had surpassed Amy crazy and went into Rosy territories. Willing to murder anyone that dared threaten his relationship was something the old Sonic wouldn't even think about. Now, he couldn't hide his undying love for Shadow.

_ ~I wonder if she knows of me?~ _

He needed his touch, his scent, his breath, his voice, his eyes.

He needed him.

He grabbed his knife and hid it in his quills and soon grabbed his phone. He called Amy...1...2...3 no answer. 1...2...someone picked up.

_ ~You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse.~ _

" Hello, this is Amy Rose, what do you need on this fine day? "

" Hey Ames! It's been awhile since we talked. I felt really guilty for denying you a couple of weeks ago so I thought maybe we could hang out? "

_ ~To prove I love you more, don't you see?~ _

There were so many lies, all which sounded very convincing. So convincing, somebody as simple minded as her couldn't detect. There was a slight gasp on the phone.

_ ~I'll hold you close, I'll break you in.~ _

" Sonic?! Where are you? Of course I'll hang out with you, just tell me your location and I'll pick you up! We were all worried, even Shadow was worried. You just disappeared from us. "

_ ~Let's raise a toast to our final sin.~ _

It was true. Sonic did hide for a few weeks in his house, thus why he was pale. His heart skipped a beat. Shadow? Worried for him? Oh, how that just made him want to-

_ ~Why is you're crying?~ _

" I'm at my house, you know where that is, right? "

_ ~What's wrong, baby?~ _

He had to not think about Shadow right now. He needed to focus on the problem on hand right now.

_ ~What's the matter, lover, don't worry your little head.~ _

" Yep! I'll be there in 30 minutes. "

Then she hung up. Good. She didn't suspect a thing. His plan was going great so far.  Sonic went downstairs and saw his body pillow of Shadow. He quickly took it upstairs into his room before going downstairs. 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sonic rushes to open the door to see Amy...and Shadow.

_ ~I'm only holding the box I built for you~ _

His heart pounded on his chest. Shit, why was Shadow here too? His plan couldn't be completed if Shadow was here. Amy smiled and walked over to the door.

_ ~That I can keep forever with me once you are dead.~ _

" Shadow insisted he came. He really was worried about you as much as he denied that fact. I hope you don't mind. Oh, you look terrible, you need to get sun. "

_ ~It was I who placed the gift at your door.~ _

He....insisted he came? Oh, how his black, oily covered little heart wanted to explode. He came as a rival who wanted to make sure he was safe. Amy and Shadow were dating after all. They all got in the car, Sonic in the back seat as Shadow got in the driver's seat, Amy in the passenger's seat. They started to talk about their relationship and how much they love each other.

_ ~I hope it was everything you're asking for.~ _

That would change very soon. His eyes glint red like Fleetway's eyes, his anger as powerful as Dark's.

_ ~A bloody kitten head just for you.~ _

And the murderous instinct like .exe.

He truly was now a monster who took control over a hollow shell that was once Sonic the hedgehog. Shadow stared at the prismatic rear-view mirror. The creepy smile, those soul gazing eyes. Was this really Sonic? It didn't seem like it. It was all too quiet now, he had to break the silence.

_ ~Who loves cats as much as you do.~ _

" So, Faker, what did you do when you hid away? "

...no answer. Shadow and Amy looked at each other in concern. Sonic slowly pulled out the knife. He didn't care if Shadow saw anymore, he couldn't stand that pink brat anymore. He slowly unbuckled himself. As they talked about his strange behavior, Sonic took this opportunity to stab Amy in the heart. She looked at Sonic in horror as she died there. Shadow looks at Sonic in a shocked manner.

_ ~I will burn in the flames every trace of her name~ _

" WHAT THE HELL SONIC! "

Shadow decided to go somewhere with no people around. Sonic just laugh maniacally as he stabbed Amy again and again, just to make sure she was dead. Shadow stopped the car and brought his gun and pointed his gun at Sonic's forehead.

_ ~I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?~ _

" You've been planning Amy's murder!? "

" Because she took you away from me, Shadikku~! You were supposed to be mine! You are mine now! "

_ ~"I love you" is so cliché, filthy words that you betray.~ _   
  


He laughed insanely, staring Shadow in the eyes with a lustful gaze. He slowly made his way to him but heard a click. Sonic stopped, his ears pinned back. Did he not want him? What was so special about that annoying brat? He was much better than Amy! He had to be, he was better! He loved Shadow more than anything, more than that pink bitch ever could!

_ ~I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick.~ _

" What was so special about her! I'm more special! I love you more than she ever did! I want you to be only mine! I got rid of that disease for us! "

" Yeah, you know what!? I was going to break up with her and ask you but clearly you have screw loses! I'm not dating a psychopath! "

_ ~I'll make you see,~ _

" …I don't think you get it Shadikku~, you don't have a choice anymore. You have to be mine or no one else can have you~ "

Sonic purred, pushing the gun down and crawling into his lap.

" Even if I have to break you, mentally and physically~ You're all mine~ "

_ ~force you to be.~ _

Shadow, for once, was scared. This wasn't Sonic, this was some monster that manifested itself in Sonic and ate away at his soul. The Sonic he loved would never even think about killing Amy, even though she was annoying. This was just an empty shell that could actually kill him. He felt forceful lips against his. He did murder, yes, but when this shell did it, he  **_enjoyed_ ** it.

_ ~In love with me~ _

" My love will never end, Shadikku~! I will always have you, and you will always be mine~! "

_ ~eternally~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, for you people who don't know what the blood eagle is, it was a gruesome practice by the vikings. I won't go in to detail since it can very gorey and gruesome. Look it up if you want more details.


	17. The Knight and the Peasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 01, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

There was once a peasant named Sonic. He was quite the beauty. All the peasant ladies wanted him for his good looks. Sonic did not like ladies, oh no, in fact, he liked men. Not any man though, specifically Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table. He knew he was dreaming an impossible dream but just to meet him would make his heart content.

One day, Sonic's parents sent him into the city to sell a few things so they can get a few coins. So, he put on his cloak, grabbed the bag of grains and started heading to the city. It took the peasant a couple of days but he got there eventually. He sighed and smiled at the entrance of the city he so dearly wanted to live in. Camelot was a wonderful place to live at, as he heard of.

He took a step inside and started to look for people who wanted to buy his grains. No one wanted his grains. By the end of the day, Sonic sat in an alleyway, too poor to buy himself a room in the nearby motel. He held the grains in his lap as he coughed softly. His cloak covered his face as he tried to get some sleep. He suddenly heard clanking of metal boots, making him jump and hide himself in the shadows. It was a knight, that's for sure, and as much as he admired Sir Lancelot, he couldn't just talk to a knight.

The figure reveals himself to be Sir Lancelot in the light. Sonic was now more determined to completely blend into the shadows. His heart was beating fast, why did it have to be Lancelot?? Couldn't it be some other knight? He cough softly, hoping that the other wouldn't hear. The knight's ears twitch as he turns his body towards the alleyway. Sonic trembled, he didn't want to be wrongly accused of being a criminal. He held the bag of grains closer to him.

He was a very unlucky child. Is this why his parents sent him? Because they knew that disasters follow him and that he would be caught by a knight and be accused as a criminal? The knight just shrugged it off and left. He sighed, for the first time, luck was on his side. That very morning, Sonic did get some sleep and started the day off as usual: don't get hit by feces, try to sell grains, if he does sell grains, go back home, if he doesn't, he goes back and sleeps in another alleyway.

He walked around town, asking people if they wanted some whole hearted grains made with love. Most people denied him but he did sell a small amount and got a few coins. Sonic never felt so proud of himself, luck finally decided to help him after all these years. He then saw a crowd. Being curious, he went over to the crowd. There, at what he saw, was the knights and young girl. The young girl was a little rabbit that was cream-ish in color as the two knights he recognized were Sir Gawain and Sir Percival. Sir Gawain was being a jerk to the young girl.

" You want this bread? Oh wait, a little birdy told me that this was stolen. "

" That's for my sick momma! Please, I'm sorry for being a thief! "

Sonic couldn't stand it anymore. He got out the coins he earned and had already. He moved his way through and got to the young girl. He glared at Sir Gawain as he gave the girl his coins.

" Here, this is all my coins, use it to buy the bread and some water for your mother. "

" Thank you, mister! "

Sir Gawain just glared as Sir Percival said nothing. They left and so did the crowd. The young girl left. Sonic sighed. He picked up his grains and went to leave the city. He would have to tell his parents he gave his coins to a child who needed them the most. He saw Sir Lancelot at the entrance, he was nervous and afraid. Hopefully, he could just leave with no problem at all. He passed Lancelot and sighed. It seemed that luck had left him when he heard the clanking of metal.

He felt a presence loom over him. He freezes up.

" What's in the sack? "

Sonic turns around to face the knight. He smiles, trying to play it cool as he opens the sack.

" Oh, you see, it's only grains. I was selling these whole hearted grains made with the love of my mother, father, and I. It did not sell well so I was going home. "

Sonic stood there nervously, Lancelot stood there before getting out a small bag of coins. Sonic looked at it in shock as the knight handed him the bag.

" I saw that you gave up all your coins to the young girl earlier, come back soon, peasant. "

Lancelot said as he took the bag from the shocked blue hedgehog. The blue hedgie just smiled and pulled Lancelot down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Once Sonic realized what he was doing, he pulled away and ran off.  Lancelot only stood there, his hand on the cheek the peasant had kissed. He smiled a bit before taking the bag of grains. It took Sonic 3 days to walk home and open the door to the small house they lived in. His parents greeted him as he smiled, telling his story to his parents.

" …then Sir Lancelot stopped me and asked me what was in the bag. You know how much I admire him, so I was panicking inside but I kept calm and told him it was whole hearted grains made from our love. "

His parents continued to listen to their son.

" and he got out the bag of coins I gave you guys and said he saw that I gave all the coins I had to a young girl and told me to come back some time. "

His parents were shocked but smiled and were happy for him. He finally met the knight he crushed on. Lancelot told him to come back and he kissed him. He wondered how the whole being ' the knight and the peasant ' thing would work out.


	18. The Knight and the Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Feb 19, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020 
> 
> Part two of The Knight and the Peasant

It had been 2 years since the incident where Sonic had met his crush, Sir Lancelot. In those 2 years, his mother and father weren't so lucky and caught the Black Plague. He had to go to Camelot and earn coins so he can get a Plague Doctor to help his family. Making his way to Camelot, he felt his legs tremble as tears escaped from his eyes, he knew very well that his parents couldn't be saved. At this point, Sonic would just become a tradesman and sell all his rice and make sure to not catch the plague.

The blue hedgehog gets to where he wants to be and goes inside the city to find people. Like last time, not many people were willing to buy his grains, and Sonic started to become desperate to get money. He started mugging people for coins, and of course, still trying to sell his grains. While in an alleyway, he counted 2 coins he earned from selling a bag full of rice and the rest that he stole. His ears started to flicker, the sound of metal clanking against the cobblestone street rang too close to comfort. He stands up, brushing the dirt off his, once ocean blue, now brownish-blueish coat and cloak. His pale eyes looked behind him to see a knight, one he couldn't tell and didn't know.

" Halt! Y-You are the blue t-thief that townspeople talk a-about, aren't you!? "

He smirked, this must be a newer knight since he didn't sound so brave. With a graceful turn on his toes, he came in contact with amber eyes through a visor. The knight looked fairly young, younger than him that was for certain, with quills that seemed to be made of Silver, as if the gods wanted him to royalty. Five quills were delicately placed upon his forehead, as he stood shaking and with a sword in hand. Sonic chuckled and walked up towards the knight, who had taken a few steps back in fear, and patted him on the head. The silver hedgehog, Sonic assumed, opened his eyes in curiosity to see the peasant with a sweet smile and could make any women fall into his soft touch.

" I am, I understand that I am some criminal, but please do not hold any grudge against me. I had recently lost my parents to the plague and my grains will not sell. If necessary, you may take me and execute me. "

Sonic explained softly, as much as he hated the idea of death, he knew what he was doing was extremely low for someone like him and his parents would be very disappointed at what he had become. The silver knight opened up his visor and blinked, staring at him with quite a shocked expression. 

" You... you are kidding me, are you not? "

The blue hedgehog shook his head softly, before hearing a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in 2 years.

" Wait! Sir Galahad! Do hurt him! He is a nice man! " 

An older, but still very much a child, rabbit stood in front of the blue hedgehog. It was the little girl who had stolen bread for her sickly mother! She grabs his hand and leads the blue hedgehog out of the alleyway, around the still very shocked and confused Galahad. She gets to a small house next to a pub and opens the door, inviting our protagonist inside. He goes inside the house as the rabbit cleans the place and sets it up for him. She looks at him, smiling as she starts introducing herself.

" I'm Cream and I appreciate what you did 2 years ago. "

Sonic smiles and introduces himself. The two share some unclean water and bread, talking about what they did over the years. Sadly for Cream, her mother did not make it and died tragically. He looks into the water, thinking over his recent activities of stealing things, for he knew it was wrong as he was willingly to turn himself in, but... the excitement it brought to him. Sonic hasn't felt this excitement since the day he talked to Sir Lancelot and gave him a surprise kiss. He wanted to do it more, the adrenaline it brought him as if he was running through a field. It felt... amazing.

He went to the guest room that Cream had showed him earlier and laid down in it. He started thinking about Sir Lancelot on that day, and blushes. He had finally come back, but, he didn't come back for a good reason anymore, he came here and became a thief.  He sighs and turns to his side and closes his eyes for sleep. Soon, complete darkness had consumed him and thus, he was in a dream world.

The moon shone bright in the dark blue night, as the clanking of metal shoes echoed throughout Camelot. A dark hedgehog that almost blended in the night was on guard around the castle grounds, before his ears twitched. The clanking of running metal shoes came close, making him turn his head to see his young son heading towards him. He takes a few steps towards his son before the silver knight pants, then looks up and opens up his visor. His eyes held a shocked expression as he pants before being able to get out what he needed to say.

" I found the thief, father! The one that is new, and he was willing to turn himself in! What kind of thief is willing to give up like that?! "

Galahad slightly yelled confusingly, expressing it through his body language( mostly his arms and hands moved dramatically). The ebony knight raised his visor, revealing the ruby red iris' underneath as his brows furrowed. 

" I had never heard of a thief like that before. Well, why is he not here then? With me, my boy? " 

He questioned. Galahad sighed, and looked at him.

" Because Cream knows him, and you know Cream does not have anyone, not even family, to take care of her. She looked at him with care, and told me that he was nice. "

The ebony knight looked at his son with a glare.

" Why did he look and sound like? What did he have with him? "

" I couldn't see much under the cloak, but brilliant emerald eyes, a pelt made from the deep blue sky, and a voice that could make women fall heads over heels for. For some reason, he had bags of grains with him. "

The ruby red iris shrink with shock, but soon glowed and seethed with anger. With a huff, he turned to his son with a death glare.

" Galahad, get the horses, we are going to Lady Cream's house. "

The poor young knight's amber irises shrink out of fear of his father. He gulps and speaks quietly.

" Yes, S-Sir Lancelot. "

_ It was a golden time, where the sun peeks over the people like a beautiful Goddess saying a good morning to everyone who belonged to Camelot. Sonic laid in a field nearby the town, relaxing as his cloak moved softly to his right as the wind was. His hood was off as his quills moved like they had become sentient being of their own. The clanking of metal shoes alerted the blue hedgehog, as he turned around innocently to see the ebony knight behind him, visor up. A tint of pink splashed onto the peach muzzle of the blue mobian. _

_ " Sir Lancelot... shouldn't you be doing your job? " _

_ Sonic looked at him, with an indescribable expression. The knight chuckled and looked at Sonic with a soft look as he put an armoured hand on his shoulder. _

_ " Well? It has been 2 years since we met, and I want to get to know you. " _

_ The blue hedgehog's face suddenly went up into a pink fire on his face. Sir Lancelot wanted to get to know him personally?! It almost seemed like a dream came true... but before he could respond, he felt lips on his cheek. This... did not help the pink fire that had started on the tips of his ears, then, in a quiet whisper, the knight said. _

_ " Wake up, Sonic. " _

_ Wait...what? _

He soon jolts up to see Cream, with a worried expression on her face. So... that really was a dream, huh? What a pity...

" Sonic, you must leave through the window. Your thieving has caused Sir Lancelot to go after you! "

Sir Lancelot was after him? He wasn't surprised, he did steal gold, which was now a sarce these days. He took a breath in and stared at Cream as he grabs his cloak. 

" Cream, I have to turn myself in. I could never live up to this guilt that will soon chase after me and send me to Hell, even though it is fun. "

He leaves the room with a now teary-eyed Cream, as she watched him go downstairs and open the door. Sonic was soon greeted with a tip of a sword to his throat.

" So we meet again, peasant. What a disappointment that you turned to the life of crime. "

All he did was smile softly and looked at Sir Lancelot through his visor. 

" Well, won't you take me right now? "

Cream wanted to interval between them but she knew this was Sonic's decision. Galahad looked at Sonic with a guilty look, as he looked at his father. Lancelot took a step back in shock but still kept his sword at Sonic's throat. Sonic only gave a soft and seemed to embrace the feeling of death around him. Lancelot sighed and lowered his sword, raising his visor up.

" You... are a very lucky peasant. Your... charm... has saved you from certain doom, but if i hear of your thieving again, you will not be so lucky... "

The knight slammed the door shut, making the blue hedgehog blink a few times. Cream ran down the stairs and hugged him tightly, smiling as tears fell down her delicate face. Sonic wipes them off as he gives her a kiss on her cheek.  He viewed Cream as his new little sister, since both were orphaned now. He promised he'll be a person to himself, that he'll no longer be a thief. When the golden time came, Sonic got up, put on his shoes and cloak, grabbed the bag of coins, he headed out to get some food for a special morning meal he had in mind. 

Walking through town, he started to hum the old songs of yesterday. His mother would sing these old tales hidden in her angelic voice to him when he was just a wee babe. He goes inside a small shop to see Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Gawain holding a man with a knife. The owner spots the blue hedgehog and waves him over, in which Sonic had, and started whispering about the commotion in his shop.

" He's a violent thief, almost stabbed the wee lad I have as a helper. " 

" Oh, I'm glad he was caught then. "

Whispered Sonic to the man. The man started asking what Sonic needed, as the blue hedgehog got out the coins and asked what the prices of the food for his morning meal would be. The man laughed and gave Sonic a discount. The cloaked hedgehog thanked him and hoped he had a nice day, as he leaves, Lancelot had stood next to the front door, making the blue hedgie jump a bit. Lancelot smirked and took his coins, making Sonic growl a hey at him.

" Is any of this stolen~? "

The ebony knight asked teasingly, making Sonic cross his arms. 

" It's not stolen, I got that from selling my grains. "

The knight looks at him, before questioning.

" Say, shouldn't you go home, peasant boy~? "

That made Sonic explode, he seethed with anger as both his fist tighten.

" Well, my parents were killed by the plague! I had to leave them while they were alive, in bed suffering! Stealing was the only way to survive unless I wanted to die from starvation! "

Tears threaten to come out of Sonic's eyes as Sir Lancelot was shocked, not expecting the outburst. The blue hedgehog continued. 

" Not everyone lives the life of luxury like you! Not everyone gets to live the happiest of lives where they get to live out their dreams! Not everyone gets corrupted because on high of the social hierarchy like you... you... you asshole! "

Sonic pants before fear consumed him. He had called Sir Lancelot, one of the best knights of the Round Table, an asshole. But Sonic soon shook off the fear and looked at Lancelot with a sad glance as he uncurled his fist.

" I used to like you Lancelot, I saw you as my idol at one point. When I kissed you on the cheek 2 years ago, that was my admiration but now seeing you like this... it hurts me to know that my idol... isn't who he really is, who I thought he was. " 

Sonic left quickly, not wanting to continue on the conversation any longer. He headed home and soon opened the door and immediately started working on their morning meal. Sonic was quite a good cook, he got it from his mother who made amazing works of food. His ears twitch as the pitter patter of feet can be heard coming down the stairs. He finishes up and sets the plate on the table, seeing Cream's iris grow bigger in excitement and rushes over to the table. She sits down and starts to eat fast, making the blue hedgie chuckle and ask to eat slower before she chokes. He sits down and eats along with her and eats quite properly, making Cream look at him with wonder.

" Sonic, how come you eat so properly? Like the people in the castle that are not servants. "

" My mother used to work at the castle and while she was there, she picked up a few things about etiquette. "

" Edicate? What's that? "

Cream and Sonic happily talk and discuss matters that they think need to change. Peaking through the window was Sir Lancelot himself, who only gave an unexpressive look while watching two laugh every once and awhile. He fixes his armour and leaves, feeling something in his chest, was this guilt? Did he feel guilty for teasing Sonic? He furrowed his brows and growl lowly and went back to his position. Galahad spots the ebony knight who was his father, and walked up to him.

" Father, is there something wrong? You seem irritated. "

His son asked worryingly, as his father put his hand on his shoulder and began explaining the situation to his son. Sir Galahad only smiled before responding to his father's unanswered questions. 

" Well, clearly you are guilty, but it also seems that you are a jealous father. "

" Jealous? There is no such thing! "

Galahad tried not to laugh at his father's ignorance and began explaining why he thought that way. He gave all his points to his father as Lancelot soon realized that he might actually have been jealous? Jealous of what though? Was it Cream talking to Sonic and making him laugh? Lancelot only huffs and denies his son as he leaves him by himself as people make their way in and out of Camelot. 

Sonic went to find a job, but couldn't find anywhere suitable in town, making him look at the castle worryingly. Maybe he can get a job as a jester? No, he would have to leave Cream, which he doesn't want to do. Sonic ear's twitch as he turns around, pleads could be heard from a poor blacksmith fox who was about to be robbed! This might not be his job, but Sonic wanted to help him, so with his swift fast powers, he kicked the robber in the face. The fox looks up to see the blue cloaked hedgehog, hood off, defending him from the robbers. Sonic looked back as the fox smiled brightly at him and went to shake his hand.

" Hi! Thank you for saving my supplies, I'm Tails, but please call me Blacksmith. Is there anything I could do to repay you? "

The fox looked at him as Sonic rubs his chin, then has a brilliant idea.

" Do you have a position open where I can just help you? I am in need of coins. "

" Of course I do! You're hired! "

A month goes by, Sonic was making enough gold now where he can pay taxes and make at least morning and evening meals. On a cloudy day, Sonic was cleaning the place until someone knocked on the door. Cream opens the door and usually greets whoever is at the door before looking at Sonic then back at the person. 

" Sonic! Sir Lancelot wants to speak to you! " 

Sonic looks at her with a confused look as he puts the broom aside and really does see that it is Sir Lancelot. The knight pulls him outside and shuts the door, and sighs, lifting his visor, Sonic was still quite confused. 

" Peasant Sonic, you make me feel strange inside. I know I was quite... harsh to you in the past, but may we start... anew again? "

The blue hedgehog couldn't believe it, Lancelot... was not only apologizing to him, but wanted to be his friend. Actually, he said he made him feel strange inside, was Lancelot... falling in love with him? Sonic takes his hand and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, a tint of pink dusted his own cheeks. Lancelot blushed a green tint as Sonic pulls away.

" Of course I like to start anew again, Sir Lancelot, but you gotta catch me because I've been thieving again~ "

Sonic ran off as Sir Lancelot growled. 

" Why you- GET BACK HERE! "

All that was heard that day was laughter and yelling. Truly, it was a love between a Knight and his Criminal. 


	19. The good old days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 01, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Many years ago, two hedgehogs who were known as rivals had fallen in love with each other. Those two hedgehogs were Shadow and Sonic. They got married when Sonic was 30. By 37, Sonic wanted kids so they adopted 3 one years old. When Sonic was 54, they said see you soon to their kids who went to college. It seemed as if time went by so fast, too fast.

Now, Sonic was 81 years old, full out grown, white beard, fluffy mustache, and bushy eyebrows. His quills were now a very pale blue, along with being messy. He couldn't run anymore and needed a cane just to walk from place to place.

Shadow, on the other hand, didn't look a day over 20. His age was currently, from what Sonic just assumed, 116 years old. People who saw Sonic and Shadow would assume that Shadow was taking care of his grandpa, when actually they were couples. Shadow hated his immortality. He wanted to grow old physically and die along with Sonic from old age.

Sonic and Shadow were currently on a bench looking among the park where children were playing, teenagers chatting away while on their phones, and couples on picnic dates. The old hero sighs happily, his emerald green eyes not dimming a single bit since his younger years. Shadow held Sonic's hand as they watched. Sonic started to speak, his voice in a low tone, sounding a bit gruff.

" So, now who's the old man? The one who looks like an old man or the one who's 116 years old. "

They both chuckled. Shadow just smiled and looked at the sky.

" Well, since I'm younger looking, you are. "

Sonic laughs before coughing a bit. He looks at Shadow with a playful glare. He playfully punched the side of his shoulder.

" Mmm, not as strong as you used to be, Hedgehog. "

" Of course not, this body is weak and fragile. I can't run anymore unless I want to break my back. You have to be my bodyguard until I die, Shadz. "

Shadow just looked away. Sonic frown, he knew he hated to think about Sonic's death" especially these days. Sonic scouted closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Shadow, I know the death of someone you love is difficult, remember how I acted when I was 25 and lost Tails to Egghead? I know you lost Maria too, but remember, they'll always be in your heart. They wouldn't want you to cry and be depressed for weeks on end. "

Shadow looked at Sonic. He knew that his aging lover was right. It was hard though, and especially since he's been with Sonic for so long. He got up, went around in the back, and hugged him. He didn't want to let go of Sonic, he wasn't ready to lose him. Sonic just closed his eyes and held Shadow's hand as he smiled. They didn't care if they got stares, all they cared about was the moment.

Shadow finally let go 10 minutes later. He pulled away and helped Sonic get up. They both started walking home happily. Sonic sighed and looked up at Shadow with a sad look in his eyes.

" Will our children ever visit us, Shadz? "

" I'm sure they will, Sonic. They're probably just busy with their lives right now. "

Sonic just nodded. They got to the front door of their house. It was a nice house. It was black with some red on the outside. When they went inside, the walls were blue, and in some bedrooms, it was green. They couldn't decide if they wanted the color schemes after Shadow or Sonic, but in the end, they chose both. Shadow went into the kitchen as Sonic sat down and turned on some tv.

" Mmm, Shadow, did you know my brother finally married Scourge? "

" Really? How do you know? "

" The news. All they're talking about is the royal wedding of Manic and Scourge. "

" Interesting. Wonder why they didn't invite us. "

Sonic shrugged and decided to put on some cartoons. As Shadow was making lunch, he heard a cane drop. Shadow suddenly makes his way into the living room. He gasped and picked up Sonic.

Sonic was having a heart attack.

He rushes to the hospital and tells the doctors he needs help right away. That was an hour ago. Shadow sat waiting, he was nervous and scared. What if Sonic was dead? He pushed that thought out of his head and sat. He got up and started pacing back and forward. He was worried and concerned.

When a doctor came out, he looked at the doctor with happiness until it quickly turned into dread. The doctor's face showed sadness as he walked up to Shadow.

" Mr. Shadow, I have bad news. "

'  _ This couldn't be happening. _ ' he panicked

" Sonic is... "

'  _ No, stop! Don't say it! This is a bad dream. '  _ He started to shake.

" …I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Shadow. "

'  _ NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  _ ' Why was this happening now, today out of all the days. Shadow couldn't believe this. It can't be happening, it's just a dream. It was all real though.

_ 3 weeks later _

Everyone was there. At Sonic's funeral. Amy, Blaze, Silver, Mephiles (who also didn't age physically too), Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Manic, Scourge, and lastly, Sonia. He was being buried by Tails. Shadow stood by the side of his casket, staring as tears fell. It wasn't fair, why did this happen? Why did the heart attack happen?

After the funeral, Shadow still stayed, and the weeks after, he stayed at his grave. He slept by his grave, of course, if Maria was buried, he would've done the same. One night, he had a dream that made him happy. It was all dark, and stood in that darkness was Sonic, with angel wings and a halo along with Maria who had the same. It looked like they were talking, but Shadow couldn't hear.

He had tears as Sonic and Maria turned around and saw him. They went to him and hugged him tightly. Shadow, of course, hugged back. Suddenly, he was waking up, but before he left, he heard Maria and Sonic both say:

" Shadow, remember the good old days. "


	20. Infinite Forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 02, 2018  
> Edited Feb 17, 2020
> 
> I made this switch au because I fell in with Ruby! Sonic

Everybody knows the world famous Infinite the jackal and his sidekick, Tails the fox. He was lovable, edgy sometimes, but still a lovable hero. He cared about his friends a lot. He has a rival named Shadow and a stalker named Amy. Sonic the hedgehog, on the other hand, started a war. He was created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik to defeat the most powerfulest thing alive, Infinite.

Sonic was cocky but quick. He held something on his chest, a ruby called the Phantom Ruby. Sonic, at first, defeated Infinite, but when Infinite later defeated Sonic with a rookie wolf named Gadget, made Sonic angry. He was too tired to deal with it and disappeared. Right now, he was arguing with Dr. Eggman.

" How can he just- It isn't possible, I defeated him multiple times! And dare take the Phantom Ruby off my chest, i'll kill you! "

" Stop complaining, will you! Just let me remove it and stop throwing a temper tantrum! "

The doctor growled as he chased the quick hedgehog around. Sonic grumbled and just wanted time to himself and decided to disappear. He ended up at a cliffside. He sat at the edge and growled to himself.

" Stupid hedgehog, you couldn't get rid of some simple minded jackal, for crying out sakes! Some ' ultimate ' being I am. "

He didn't hear the footsteps of a certain G.U.N agent behind him. Shadow stared at the red hedgehog before speaking.

" So, you're here, Sonic. "

Sonic turned around before smugly looking at him. He got up and stood in front of Shadow. His smugness never leaves.

" Oh, hi Shadow, how's my traitor~? "

" Traitor? You mean that illusion you made of me? "

Sonic had gotten too close for Shadow's liking so he pushed the red hedgehog away. Sonic pretended to be offended at the push.

" Oh, Shadow~ you hurt my feelings~ "

" Shut up, Sonic! I don't care about your feelings, you are coming with me to G.u.n. "

" Not a fat chance. "

Sonic back himself to the cliff before jumping off. He disappeared into his room. He stares at the wall before Dr. Eggman opens his door. He looks at Dr. Eggman with a frown.

" Why do you have to take my Phantom Ruby off? "

" One, it's my Phantom Ruby, two, you're useless to me now. "

Sonic froze. Useless? He was...useless. He didn't want to be useless, he was supposed to be stronger, faster, smarter, better at everything than that jackal. Useless...he couldn't be useless but the next moment he knew, Dr. Eggman threw him out. His color fur was now blue and one of his eyes was green and the other was still red. He weakly got up and saw he was in the Green Hill zone. It felt so different being so...weak and pathetic.

Infinite, Gadget, and Tails were walking through the Green Hill zone. Soon, Shadow appeared out of nowhere. Shadow just followed, not saying a word. Sonic walked around, looking around the place. Why? What did he ever do to deserve this. His breath was heavy. Gadget decided to wander off and explore around the place. He smiled at scenery, no wonder why his lover liked it here. He suddenly bumped into someone, knocking both down onto their bottoms.

" I'm so sorry! Are you ok- "

He blinked. He adjusted his glasses. Was this...Sonic? But he was blue, and had a green eye. He looked at his chest, no Phantom Ruby.

" Oh, it's you. The one with a lot of fear. You defeated me with Infinite. "

It was Sonic. Gadget was concerned. He looked weak and tired.

" Sonic, what hap- "

" Don't ask me, don't pity me. Just leave me alone. "

Sonic tried to push Gadget out of the way but couldn't. He was so tired, too tired. He needed rest, he couldn't open his eyes any longer. He fell down onto the ground as Infinite, Tails, and Shadow. Shadow caught Sonic in time.

" Huh, never expected him here. "

Infinite stated as Gadget moved over to him. Tails noticed how there was no Phantom Ruby on Sonic's chest.

" I wonder where the Phantom Ruby went. "

Tails questioned to himself. Later, Sonic woke up in an identified place. He sat straight up and looked around. It was a very monotonic room, nothing interesting of any sorts. Shadow walked in the room with a cup a water. Sonic only glared.

" Where am I? Why am I here? Is it because you pity my weak state? Don't, I'm fine on my own. "

" Clearly, the doctor hurt you. Is it because he took away your power source. I personally don't give a fuck about you, but Gadget and Infinite do. "

Sonic was only quiet for a bit. He took the water from Shadow and chugged it down before putting it on the nightstand next to him.

" The doctor called me useless, took the only thing that made me, well, me. I don't have anywhere to go and fuck you to Shadz! You know why I made an illusion of you? Because I do care, I just.....I don't understand the feeling. "

It was silent. It was an eerie feeling. Shadow sat in the chair next to bed and sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

" Look, you can tell me of all your problems that you have with Dr. Eggman. I won't judge since I used to work with him. I...I didn't know you actually cared for me, but I do have one question. "

Sonic gulped. He should've kept his mouth shut about the subject. When he was first learning about stuff, Robotnik showed him a picture of a hedgehog. When he asked who the hedgehog was, Robotnik explained who he was. Sonic felt a flutter in his stomach and heat in his cheeks. Shadow made him feel this way.

" What's the feeling you feel? "

" …there's fluttering in my stomach and heat in my cheeks, sometimes I can't get you out of my head. "

" …You...love me? "

Love? That was the word? Where would two people be together and make babies? He looked straight in the eyes.

" Yes, teach me the ways of love. "

" So, you want me to date you? "

" If it will teach me, yes. "

Shadow sighed. This was going to be a total wreckage of dating.


	21. The Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 02, 2018  
> Edited on feb 17, 2020

Fusion. Something you would only hear in cartoons like Steven Universe or Dragon ball. But on Mobius, it does exist, but it's rare. Fusion was a bond between two mobians who were deeply in love with each other, that they never wanted to leave each other's side. 

Today, people who are usually born with the ability to fuse are usually shunned. Fusion was disgusting, hideous, and monstrous. Lately in recent years, people born with fusion ability have decreased so much, they're almost extinct.

Now, our true blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog was born with the fusion ability. Although he never told anybody, he wanted to use it when he found a specific someone to fuse with. Sonic did find the one he was looking to fuse with, but was afraid to tell him.

His crush, and his possible fusion buddy, was Shadow. Yes, this was the same Shadow who rivals Sonic. Sonic couldn't help falling for him, he was hot, sexy, and had nice muscles. He also went through so much that Sonic just wanted to hug Shadow and tell him that everything was okay, that Maria is in a better place now.

Sonic sighed as he watched Shadow, Rouge, and Tails talk. He was bored, and wanted to listen to what they were talking about but Shadow wouldn't let him. He sat down and put on some Futurama™. Sonic dozed off and sooner than later, he was in dreamland.

_ In Sonic's dream _

_ Sonic stood there and watched. It was Shadow, but he looked kinda like him? Maybe Shadonic? Soon, Shadonic turned towards Sonic and smiled. He walked up towards Sonic and booped his nose. _

_ " Hey, I'm Shadow's and your fusion. " _

_ Sonic blinked. How was his fusion talking to him?? Was this normal?? _

_ " Absolutely, and yes, I read your thoughts. You see, I'm the Sonic side of fusion. " _

_ That made sense. It wouldn't make sense if he talked to Shadow's side. He smiled and held at his hand for a shake. Shadonic gladly took it and shook it. This was the best dream ever. _

_ " Dream? Sonic, this is your mind, you maybe talking to me through your mind in your dreams. How interesting. Anyways, you gotta go, bye. " _

_ " What!? " _

_ Before Sonic could comprehend what happened, his eyes shot opened. _

_ End of Sonic's dream _

Sonic stared at the wall. What the hell did he have in his chili dog? That was some weird shit. He heard the front door open to see Shadow and Tails come in. Tails smiled and waved at Sonic.

" Hey Sonic, is it okay if Shadow stays for a few days? "

" Yeah, sure buddy. "

Sonic was still thinking about his dream where he met the him side of the fusion of him and Shadow. He smiled at the thought. It was amazing yet crazy and unbelievable. He then looked at Shadow and smiled, waving at him. Shadow just walks over and sits to the far left on the couch. Sonic sighs.

" So, Shadz, what happened? "

" Don't call me Shadz and it's none of your business. "

Sonic frowned, Shadow was always secluding himself from everybody. He shouldn't be surprised though nor sad, I guess the thought of Shadow and him fusing is what's making him sad.

" Sonic? Can you come to my lab real quick? I need to talk to you about something important. "

" Alright bud. "

He responded to Tails. He got up from the couch, Shadow grabbed his wrist. Sonic stumbled a bit but was a bit shocked. Shadow only stared straight into his eyes.

" What is fusion, faker? "

Sonic's heart must have stopped. Why was he asking this? Is it because he spoke to the Shadow side of Shadonic? He left his thoughts to wander as he lied. He shook his head no before leaving. Tails shut the door to the lab. The young fox then looked at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

" Sonic, I know you can fuse with people. "

" Yeah, cause I told you a few years back. What's the importance of that? "

Tails went to his computer and started typing something.

" Do you feel anything...special with Shadow? Have you met this Shadonic person in your dreams? "

Sonic spitted out a cup of water he got himself a second ago. So Shadow did meet Shadonic, er, part of him. Sonic looked at Tails.

" But...Shadow is made, like MADE, not born. Did Gerald put something in to make him be able to fuse. "

Tails was about to speak when Shadow suddenly slammed the door open.

" Dr. Eggman is attacking Station Square! "

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded. Soon, all three of them were heading towards Station Square. Shadow had a serious face, Sonic just smirked, and Tails looked worried. Why wouldn't he be? If Sonic and Shadow fused during the fight, they'll be hated forever. Wait, Shadow would be more hated. They arrived as Eggman did an evil speech before the hedgies started attacking.

Sonic was pretty worn down while Shadow kept fighting, even with wounds on him. At the same time, a voice in their head yelled.

"  _ Fuse! _ "

Sonic looked at Shadow and vice versa. They took each other's hands and glowed as both their forms became one. Once the light faded away. A hedgehog who was a very dark blue fur, purple strips, purple eyes, peach chest fur, purple running shoes like sonic but still had inhibitor rings smirked at Eggman. Everyone was shocked as the fusion only said.

"  _ Hey Egghead, I'm Shadonic, and I'm going to take you down! _ "

Soon, Shadonic defeated Eggman. He gave a frown with a glare. Rouge was the first to walk up to him.

" Wow, handsome, blue, I didn't know you two could fuse. "

Shadonic smirked.

" _Well I did, and ya'know fusion represents? It represents...represents..._ "

They unfused as Sonic covered his face, blushing hard. Rouge chuckled as Shadow looked confused.

" What does it mean? "

" Well, handsome, it means- "

Tails interrupted Rouge.

" The bonding of two lovers. "

...

" WHAT!? "


	22. Dr. ' Shadow ' Robotnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 02, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

What if...Dr. Ivo Robotnik died early on? Who would be the blue blur's arch nemesis? Well, a certain ebony hedgehog thought he could replace the egg-shaped man. He started to wear a red tail coat along with black boots that connected to the pants. Along with the goggles.

Shadow was no longer a rival, nor just Shadow. He was now the arch-nemesis of Sonic and he was now referred to Dr. Shadow Robotnik. This ruined the fun that Sonic used to have with Dr. Eggman and ruined a chance with Shadow. You see, Sonic liked Shadow, he was hoping to befriend him, then ask him out.

Sonic had recently stopped doing hero work all together. He couldn't defeat Shadow and his impossible robots. Being a hero wasn't fun anymore, besides, he couldn't fight his crush. He rather tease Dr. Eggman, and he did care for his nemesis, but since he was gone, he was just sad. Everyone was devastated when they heard the news that Sonic quit being a hero.

Soon, Silver stepped up to the job and now, Silver v.s Dr. Shadow were the new Sonic v.s Dr. Eggman. Right now, Silver was fighting off Dr. Shadow. All of his friends were on the ground, hurt or unconscious. Silver was wounded and couldn't go on anymore.

" Look, Silver, It's no use! "

Dr. Shadow laughed at his own joke as Silver growled. He was about to do something until a blue flash came out of nowhere and absolutely caught Dr. Shadow off guard. It was Sonic! And he had the most intimidating scowl on his face anyone had seen.

" Stop with this nonsense, Shadow! Stop playing around as... "

He hesitated for a second before gritting through his teeth.

" Dr. Eggman, I'm sick of seeing you on T.V.! "

Silver never seen such menace from Sonic. It was out of character for someone like Sonic. It was like Sonic was now the new Shadow. It was such a weird role-reversal.

" What are you going to do, Sonic? Destroy my robot? "

Dr. Shadow laughs once more. This made Sonic pissed and pulled out two hand guns and started to run around the robot. Silver gets up and used his powers to hold the robot still as Sonic found the weak spot on the robot and shot it. This caused it to malfunction and collapse to the ground. Sonic hmph as Silver cheers at their victory.

It really was a strange sight to see. Shadow being evil, Sonic now becoming the anti-hero, and Silver being the hero. Tails was the first to get out of his unconscious state. Silver rushed over to his side and asked the young fox if he was okay. Tails just nodded and smiled. He notices a blue figure and smiles widely seeing who it was.

He tried to get up as Silver told him not to. He just ignored Silver and limped over to Sonic and hugged him.

" Sonic! Oh, how I missed you, where have you been? I've been worried sick after you disappeared on us. "

The poor fox started crying into the blue hedgehog's fur. Sonic pats Tails head.

" Sorry to worry you, buddy. "

Ah, now that was the Sonic that Silver knew very well. That was until they heard a growl. They turned around to see a slightly bruised Dr. Shadow.

" Damn you, hedgehogs! You think this is over?! Well, too bad! "

Dr. Shadow brought out his carrier and captured Sonic in it. Tails and Silver gasped. Silver flew up and tried to use his powers but Tails stopped him when Dr. Shadow had a gun to Sonic's head. Silver back down as Dr. Shadow flew off, laughing. All Tails and Silver could do was to help their hurt friends.

Dr. Shadow had Sonic in a tube, connected to wiring. Sonic only growled at the newly found doctor.

" What the hell do you want with me! "

" Mmm, in this tube, i'm going to make a copy of you, so when your friends get here, they'll think it's you. "

" Why, you bastard!? "

Dr. Shadow only laughed. Oh, how Sonic now reminded him on how he used to act. Dr. Shadow turned around on his toes.

" Isn't it simple, Sonic? "

Sonic only stared until sighing, looking really confused.

" You want to robotize me? "

Dr. Shadow only face palmed. He looked Sonic straight in the eyes.

" I want to experiment on you. "

Sonic growled. He wanted to slap Dr. Shadow right then and there. If he had answered by saying that he might love him, then he would know his secret. He then felt pain all over his body as the ebony hedgehog laughed. He opened one of his eyes to see a copy of himself being made. Once it was done, he was released from the tube as he gasped.

The ebony hedgehog picked him up and carried him to his room. There, he was thrown onto the bed. Sonic started to feel nervous all of the sudden as Dr. Shadow smiled lustfully at him.

" W-what are you d-doing?

" An experiment to see if my earlier operation worked~ "

" EARLIER OPERATION!? "

Sonic was panicked. What did ebony one mean?? Soon, a dreadful, yet kinda satisfying thought came into his mind:

Did Shadow really like him? Was a pleasing thought, but the dreadful one quickly consumed it. Did Shadow put in....that lady part....and was planning on fucking me?? He started to breath heavily. If it worked, he would be pregnant, and he was too young to think of children!

Sonic struggled to get out of Dr. Shadow's grip. He had tears falling as ebony one pinned his hands over his head.

" Let the fun begin~ "

Silver and Tails had snuck in the base and were looking everywhere the blue hedgehog. Tails soon spotted the copy and got Silver's attention. They both freed the copy and took him home. Meanwhile, Shadow had fucked Sonic so hard to make sure he wouldn't be able to run, nonetheless, walk.

Shadow had truly become Dr. ' Shadow ' Robotnik.


	23. Dr. ' Sonic ' Robotnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 03, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

There are multiple universes. Universes that you might not know of. These universes are called alternate universes. There is one au where our usual true blue hero is a villain. Who exactly? Well, Dr. Sonic Robotnik is the name. His grandfather was Gerald and his cousin was Maria. Gerald was a greying, old hedgehog and Maria was a blonde hedgehog. Sonic was awfully lonely and had no arch-nemesis to defeat him.

Sonic tended to his own works and hid away from society. One day, he found project: Shadow in a tube of sorts and had freed him. It seemed that Shadow had forgotten who he was so Sonic came up with a genius plan. He told Shadow that he was his arch-nemesis and that he passed out during one of their fights. Shadow believed him and ever since then, they've been arch-nemesis.

Sonic was happily rebuilding Metal Shadow when he started daydreaming. He had to start falling for the edgy hybrid scientifically modified being his grandfather created. Heck, he liked him so much he programmed Metal Shadow to say ' yes love ' when he received a command. At last, he couldn't tell Shadow because 

1: They're arch-nemesis.

2: it would be weird to date his grandfather's creation made for his cousin.

3: he didn't have any social skills, he only talked to robots who agreed with all the time...except Orbot and Cubot sometimes.

He sighed and stared at the metal version of Shadow. He took a breath and started practicing.

" Hey Shadow...you know me, Dr. Sonic or Fast...Dr. Fast... "

He started out.

" Anyways, I was thinking I, er, think you look nice today? "

He questioned. He knew he was really bad at this.

" I love you. "

Sonic sighed and patted the robot. The three words he couldn't say to his arch-nemesis. He laid down on the table, head in the robot's lap and looked at the ceiling. Today, he was supposed to be destroying town with Metal Shadow but now, he didn't feel like it. He was too sad and in love to do anything considered bad. He got up and went straight to his bedroom and went to take a nap.

Shadow skated towards the base, he had Rouge, his sidekick, flying by him. Dr. Fast hadn't done anything to destroy the city, so Shadow thought he was making a huge, evil plan. They broke in but...no alarms went off. Surely, Dr. Fast would've done it by now. Rouge took a step in. Still no alarm.

" Huh, it seems as if the doctor isn't keeping watch. "

" Hmph, better for us then. Let's go, Rouge. "

They both went into the base. They looked around but found no evidence that Dr. Fast was here. It both puzzled them very much, that was until Rouge found a secret door.

" Hey handsome, come here! "

She yelled at him. Shadow walks over to her side and sees the door. They both open it quietly and there he was, Dr. Fast sleeping in his bed. Rouge chuckled and took a picture to embarrass the doctor on the internet. Shadow blushed a bit at the sleeping doctor though. He found it cute and how Maria (Yes, he found out his memories a couple months ago) used to sleep.

Rouge went off to find a chaos emerald of sorts as Shadow stood there. He then slowly walked in the doctor's room, slowly shut the door, and sat next to his bed. He smiled as he heard his arch-nemesis' cute snores. Shadow petted the evil scientist's ears, making the mad doctor purr. He wasn't so bad, it's just Dr. Fast grew up in a family that did bad things that made him want to do bad things.

Shadow slowly leaned down and kissed the hedgehog's forehead before leaving the room and meeting up with Rouge. Before he left, Shadow wrote down a phone number, his phone number to be exact. He didn't know why he suddenly felt kind and caring towards his arch-nemesis but he didn't care. They left, taking all but one chaos emeralds with them.

Later that day, Sonic woke up with a great big yawn. He went to put on his usual ' evil ' clothes until he saw a number. He looked at it before taking out his phone and adding the number in his contacts. Well, he only had his mother's number so, at least he had someone else's phone number now. He texted the person's number.

Sonic: Hi, who's this?

Unknown: You should know me by now, Dr. Too fast for ur own good :)

Sonic: Shadow!? When were u in my base!!

Shadow: Two hours ago :D

Sonic: Did u take all my chaos emeralds!?

Shadow: All except one.

Go read the note on it ;)

Sonic was confused as he went and checked where he kept his chaos emeralds. Indeed, all of them were gone except one, and yes, that one did have a note on it. He took the note and read it.

_Dear Dr. Fast paced,_

_You give me a weird feeling. Rouge says it's love. She forced me to ask you to go out on a date. She might take my phone later and pretend to me. If she does any smile emojis, that's her._

_-From,_

_Shadow the hedgehog_

It all made sense now. This was Rouge's doing. But he loved him back too? Oh, he hugged the paper tightly. This was the best day of his life! His arch-nemesis, his rival, his crush actually loves him back. He smiled happily and started to dance around the base. Cubot and Orbot just stare in confusion but don't bother to ask. He turned on Metal Shadow and told him to clean up the base.

He gripped the paper in his hand. He walks over to his computer and starts watching what happened earlier. He spotted the camera in his room had Shadow in it and watched it. He blushed when he saw Shadow kiss his forehead. Truly, Shadow made the life of Dr. Sonic Robotnik is interesting.


	24. The AU where Sonic is Maria Robotnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 03, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

_ Space Colony Ark: 50 years ago _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long day in the Ark again. Grandfather was still working on his project. He said I'm not allowed to see it until it's nearly finished. All I've done to keep myself from being bored was take a bath and then look at Earth._

_Earth is so beautiful. I wish I could go down there. It's been my dream to go down there and look around at it's beautiful places. I have to go now, Grandfather is calling me for dinner._

_From,_

_Sonic Robotnik._

Peached hands gently shut the hardcover diary. Then, slid it under a normal, plain, blue bed. A blue hedgehog got up from his neat, made bed. He shut the door to his bedroom and made his way to the dining room. He saw the greying hedgehog in a white coat sitting there, waiting for his grandson to come in. The blue hedgehog smiled and went over, taking a seat.

" Hello Grandfather, how was your day? "

Emerald eyes looked up at the greying hedgehog in front of him and saw a smile. He took small bites of his food as he heard a gruff cough.

" I am fine, Sonic, dear. The project is coming along perfectly. Would you like to see him after our meal? "

Emerald eyes sparkled. He would finally get to see what his grandfather was working on? All he did was smile, taking a napkin and wiped his face before responding.

" I would absolutely love to, Grandfather. "

The greying hedgehog, Gerald, smiled at his grandson. Sonic was just an average teen who preferred dresses over shorts. Everything about him was normal except that 

1: the poor teen was ill.

2: he lived in outer space with his genius scientist grandfather.

3: he didn't have friends his age.

Once they were done eating, Sonic took their dishes and started washing them. Once he was done, he put them into the dishwasher and turned it on. He walked out of the kitchen to see Gerald waiting for him. When Sonic was ready, he followed his grandfather into the lab.

Sonic looked around in curiosity and amazement. He had only been here a few times but it was still amazing. Gerald cleared his throat to catch his grandson's attention. Sonic turned around and saw him.

An ebony hedgehog was in the tube. He had red stripes, chest fur, cuffed gloves, and really cool looking shoes. His eyes sparkled as he continued to look at the amazing project before him.

" I haven't named him yet because I thought you would like to. His name can't always be projected. "

As soon as his grandfather said that, the perfect name popped up in his head.

" Shadow...his name should be Shadow "

" Shadow? Why Shadow? "

" Because he looks like the shadows that seem to instead of scaring you, it protects you. "

Gerald only responded with a smile and let his grandson continue admiring his creation.

A few days later, Sonic was staring at Earth until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned around and saw his grandfather and...Shadow! Sonic smiled widely and took Shadow's hand and cupped it between his.

" Hello, Shadow, I'm Sonic Robotnik, but you can just call me Sonic. "

" Sonic, you don't mind teaching him a few things, won't you? I already taught him the basics like walking and talking. "

" Oh course I won't! I would love to help Shadow. "

Sonic turned his attention back to the ebony hedgehog in front of him. He got up and took his hand. Shadow only smiled back, blushing a bit as they ran off somewhere. After Sonic was done teaching him that day, he laid down on his bed, Shadow copying after.

" So, Shadow, what do you think so far? "

" huh? What do you mean, Sonic? "

" I mean, what do you think about the Ark so far? "

" …I do not know. "

Sonic only smiled and sat up. He took Shadow's hand and pulled him up. Shadow was confused as Sonic dragged him somewhere. Weren't they done with learning today? They soon arrived at their destination. Sonic sat down on a chair that he set up a while ago and points at the blue and green planet.

" You see that planet right there, Shadow? "

" Yes, I do Sonic. "

" That's where I want to go someday. You'll come with me, won't you? "

" Of course, Sonic. "

" Pinkie promised me, Shadow. "

Sonic smiled softly and held out his pinkie finger. Shadow copies as Sonic wraps it around his pinkie.

" I...pinkie promise, Sonic. "

What both wouldn't know was the independent death that was coming to Sonic. Skip to a year later, Sonic and Shadow were both talking as usual until they heard the alarms go off. Gerald came in and told Shadow and Sonic to leave and go to the escape pod. They both nodded as Shadow took Sonic's hand and started running.

Sonic was scared. Scared for her grandfather's life, for his life.

For Shadow's life.

They soon reach the escape pods. Behind them were a group of G.u.n soldiers. Sonic plan out the possibilities. It was either he or Shadow wouldn't make it. He decided one thing can only happen: Shadow had to go to Earth. He pushed Shadow into the escape pod as Shadow gave a worried and confused look. The G.u.n soldiers yelling at him to not do it but he presses the button anyways.

" SONIC!! "

" Shadow, I beg of you! Give them a chance to be happy! "

Soon, the escape pod leaves as Sonic falls to the ground. His vision darken until everything was black.

The blonde hedgehog nodded at the ghostly angel in front of her. The angel blue hedgehog looked in front of the blonde hedgehog.

" Maria, I know you are rivals with Shadow, but promise me one thing before I leave forever. "

" Yes Sonic? "

" Protect my Shadow, I don't want him to always hurt. He means the world to me. "

The blonde hedgehog got up to make more tea. She looks at the fading angel at her dining room table.

" I promise Sonic, I'll try to befriend him. "

The angel smiled, shedding a tear before finally leaving.


	25. The Freedom Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 07, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Once, there were gems who took on a...interesting form. These forms were not a natural looking form that any gem was used to looking at. They were in a shape of humanoid animals.

Now, this was decades ago. Of course the diamonds had banished them but our story does take place decades ago. Before Rose Quartz, before Pink Diamond, before all of that.

Our story starts off with a young Tanzanite, who took the form of a blue hedgehog. Some say he was the rebellion of what was called the ' Freedom Gems '. This group of Mobian gems, what the diamonds called them, dealt with the insecurity of being the lowest class. Mobian gems were even lower than Pearls surprisingly!

Now, this Tanzanite went by a different name. He named himself Sonic, for his speed was incredibly fast. Sonic hung out with his friends Citrine or, what the fox gem likes to go by, Tails and Paraiba Tourmaline or, what the hedgehog gone by, Silver.

While Sonic, Tails, and Silver made this secret rebellion in Homeworld, there was another Mobian gem. This hedgehog gem was Black Opal. He went with no other name then the one he was assigned to. This was before fusions were banned so Black Opal was safe.

Black Opal worked for Yellow diamond, and was very loyal to her. His comrades were the fusion of Emerald and Red agate, or he simply went by Knuckles, and Moonstone, who went by Rouge.

Black Opal disapproved of an idea of having a made up name then the original name to be went by, but didn't question his comrades. Recently, Yellow assigned the three to patrol Homeworld for this ' secret rebellion ' going on. Black Opal and his comrades agreed and went on patrol to look for the unwanted rebellion.

" You know, Shadow, "

Knuckles teased.

Shadow. What a disgusting name the echidna gem could think of.

" Maybe this Rebellion could be doing us some good. "

He finished. Rouge jumped into the conversation.

" I heard they're trying to petition against the Diamonds so we can be at least a class higher than Pearls. "

This only made the ebony opal scoff. How dare they believe in such silly things, nonetheless, wanted to join a group who would disrespect the diamonds. As they walked down the hallway, they saw two gems being suspicious.

It was a Rose Quartz and an Iolite. What were they doing here? He stops his comrades as they hid around the corner. The pink hedgehog gem whines.

" Oh, Blaze, you think they forgot about us? I don't want Sonikku to forget about me in the Rebellion~ "

" I'm sure they're a bit busy Amy, after all, there are only 5 gems in the rebellion. If you don't count us, it's only 3 gems. This is a big job, especially for a small group of gems. "

The Iolite responded to the Rose Quartz. Soon, the door opened by a Paraiba Tourmaline.

" Oh, hi Amy, Blaze, it's good to see you two again. Come in, Sonic is planning and Tails is making something right now, so don't bother them right now. "

The two go in as the Tourmaline looks both ways, looking for spies. Soon he goes in and shuts the door. The Black Opal narrows his eyes and smirks darkly. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other. They were thinking something completely different from what the ebony gem was thinking.

" I have a plan that will ruin this Rebellion, now come here so I can tell you guys the plan. "

It was perfect, the ebony one thought. First, they would go in and pretend they want to join. Then, as Rouge and Knuckles distracted the 4 gems there, he would sneak to where the leader was. Lastly, he would shatter the leader, shattering those ' defects' ', he would call them, dreams.

They knocked on the door. Nothing happened. They waited for awhile until a Tanzanite opened the door. Black Opal suddenly felt weird, almost a shiver, but...it felt nice. The Tanzanite...what did it do to him?

" Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Tanzanite. Are you three looking for a place where you want more freedom? "

Rouge smiled and nodded as Knuckles made a huff.

" Yep, we don't want to be in a lower class then Pearls. I'm Knuckles, Knuckles the fusion btw, this Rouge, she's a moonstone, "

Rouge waves and holds out a hand to shake with Sonic's. Sonic smiled and took her hand and shook it.

" and lastly, this is Shadow, the Black Opal. "

Sonic stares at Shadow a bit before blushing and looking away. He looked nervous and...flustered? Soon, the ebony one noticed he was staring too and shook his head.

" May we come in? We would like to be apart of...what was it called again? "

Shadow questioned. Sonic only responded with Freedom Gems. He let the three gems in. They were introduced to everybody. Everyone seems to accept them all except Silver and Tails with Shadow. All they did was narrow their eyes at him. They knew he was up to something.

Weeks later, with the Freedom Gems. Rouge and Knuckles seemed a lot happier with being in the Rebellion. It was as if they wanted to be here. They were having a thing called a ' party ' because Sonic, the leader, came up with a plan.

Shadow only scoffed and stayed away from the others. He saw Silver nuzzled into Blaze, Knuckles holding Tails' hand as they laughed, and...

He growled. That pink quartz was hugging the leader.

Wait...

Why did he feel this way? Why did he growl? Did he...? No, he can't, but...

Shadow looked at the Tanzanite. He studied every detail of him. He blushed, he did.

Shadow looked at the Tanzanite. He studied every detail of him. He blushed, he did. Shadow must've developed feelings for the blue gem. Why the leader of the rebellion out of all the gems?!

He didn't notice the blue gem sitting next to him.

" Shadow? "

The ebony gem turned to him.

" Yes Sonic? "

" You were planning to shatter me, weren't you? "

How did he find out?? Did that bat tell him!? He will shatter Rouge for this. He only looked at the other side, away from Sonic.

" Yes, I was planning too. "

" What changed you? "

…should he?

" …you, Sonic, you changed me... "

…

There was absolute silence. None of them spoke a word. Sonic stared at Shadow before smiling at him. He took Shadow's chin and made him look at him. He smiled softly.

" I love you too, Shadow. "

As soon, he felt soft lips against his. All he felt next was a warm glow.


	26. The Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 09, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020 
> 
> Part two to The Freedom Gems
> 
> I want to make a full story on this, with pre-future Steven in it.

Shadow never felt so … alive, different, and a whole new person. Sonic and Shadow had fused, and everyone clapped and cheered for them, happy they had fused. The fusion smiled as Sonic and Shadow felt … content and just wanted to stay like this forever. The fusion hugged itself before looking at all the gems before him. His expression was confused, yet scared at the many gems that started to surround him. 

" Freedom Gems, please give me space! "

Everyone backed up but Knuckles, who gave a soft expression. He was fusion himself, he was going to help this fusion calm down. Knuckles walked forward and patted the fusion's shoulder. 

" Hey, it's okay. I know it's frightening, but you are made up of really great people. So, take deep breaths and relax, no need to be scared, Shadic. "

Shadic looked at Knuckles with a confused look. 

" Shadic? "

" Yeah, a combination of Shadow and Sonic, the gems that make you, well, you! " 

Knuckles exclaimed. He crossed his arms and looked at the now smiling fusion. 

" Shadic … I like it! Alright! "

Everyone smiled seeing Shadic happy. For a few months, Shadic had helped out with the Freedom fighters, and when necessary, Sonic and Shadow would unfused and do what they need to do. But it was hard for them to stay unfused for long, they needed each other. And so, when they were done, Sonic and Shadow would find each other, run at the other, and then Shadow would pick Sonic up, both being happy as they fuse. No one really minded it, they all found it adorable on how inseparable they were.

Shadic was a great fusion, a mixture between Sonic's awesome personality and Shadow's protectiveness. Everyone in the Freedom Gems loved him. One day, it was just a normal day where Shadow and Sonic happened to be unfused from each other because they needed to work on different things that day. Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge pretended to be for the Diamonds to get more information on them. As Shadow was walking with his comrades down to Yellow Diamond's court, he couldn't help to feel like something bad was about to happen. 

Something bad that was about to happen to Sonic, of course to just clear things. Shadow kept looking behind him and looked very nervous. Rouge and Knuckles both took notice of Shadow's weird behavior and looked at each other, worried about him. Rouge was the first to speak up. 

" Shadow, hun, what's wrong? You seem to be distracted by something. "

Shadow looked nervously at Rouge. 

" I need to get back to Sonic! Now! I feel like something bad has happened and I need to see if he is okay. "

Knuckles immediately started to run back, Rouge was confused as she ran back as well with Shadow. 

" Knuckles, why do you believe in Shadow?? "

" When you are a full-time fusion like Shadow or me, and you have been away from your significant other that is getting hurt, you get this bad feeling. Sonic and the Freedom Gems may be in danger! " 

Rouge was shocked but looked back on the now extremely worried Shadow, who a couple of weeks ago, all you would see on his face was that same expressionless look or scowl upon his face. Rouge was worried about her Amy, and what if ... no, Amy can't be shattered. She looks at Knuckles, who was worried about his little Citrine fox. Shadow rushed past the fusion and moonstone as he cried out. 

They looked where he was looking, and what they saw scared them. The secret door that led to the Freedom Gems hideout was broken down by a Jasper or Topaz, no doubt. They rush inside seeing the mess that was once their base. Knuckles quickly looked for his fox bud, and for Silver and Blaze too. Rouge looked for Amy as Shadow looked up and down for his significant other.  He saw blue glint out the corner of his eye and was about to cry Sonic's name out of happiness until that hope was all shattered. What laid there were shattered pieces of the once loved Tanzanite that the Black Opal came to love. 

" SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Shadow let out the broken scream of hurt, of agony. A scream for all of Homeworld to hear. Rouge came over, tears falling down her face as she held a bubbled gem of a Rose Quartz that was cracked and Knuckles came over with a bubbled Iolite that was clearly corrupted and held a normal looking Citrine and Paraiba Tourmaline. There, on the floor, on his knees and hunched over was a softly crying Black Opal. They saw the pieces and instantly knew what happened. Rouge cried along with Shadow as Knuckles tried to comfort the brokenhearted Moonstone and Black Opal.

" That's it, we're leaving this-, " 

Shadow wipes his incoming tears and sniffles. He never acted like this since the day he lost his Yellow Pearl, Yellow Diamond's first Pearl, his sweet angel who called herself Maria. 

" this hellhole. "

Rouge looked at Shadow as he got up and bubbled the now gone Sonic.

" Well, I think I know a place. " 

Shadow and Rouge looked at Knuckles with questions in their eyes.

" It's called Earth, where Pink Diamond's colony is, but if we stay out of sight, then we can survive. "

They nodded, as they left the base they once called home for the very last time.

Shadow never looked up once, he knew where they were going. He looked at his broken pieces of Sonic, never ever thinking that today, he would lose him to the Diamond's grip. They took an escape pod and left Homeworld, the very place they were made. Not long after, Tails and Silver had formed, and they were able to ask questions.

" Huns, what happened when we went to retrieve information from the Yellow Diamond? "

Tails shook a bit, tears falling down as Silver stayed quiet. They never answered that question. What was left of the Freedom Gems had finally gotten to Earth and lived there for years to come. For thousands of years, no one had ever discovered where they hid and if they were even alive. But that was good for them, they didn't want anyone to find out their existence. The last living Relics of the first Rebellion of Homeworld and of Mobian Gems were kept in secrecy. Some had lived a happy ending, others, not so much. Not all endings are great, but that is life. It is not always fair, and for Shadow, it was definitely not fair at all.


	27. The Autumm leaves fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 08, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

It was the first day of Fall. The leaves were falling gracefully to the ground. It was a nice, chilly day out and Sonic was walking alongside the road. He looked up to see the beautiful morning sky. He smiled and sighed softly. It was strange to see barely any cars on the road but Sonic didn't mind.

Tails saw Sonic and ran up to him. His scarf covering his mouth as his jacket was a bit too big for the young fox. Sonic looked to his side and smiled

" Hey Sonic! Nice morning, isn't it? "

" Yo Tails and yes, it is a very nice morning today. "

Tails smiled and talked to Sonic for a while. They headed towards Moonmoney café.

They soon arrived and ordered themselves a coffee. Tails ordered a Caramel Mocha as for Sonic, he ordered a Frappuccino.

They went over to an empty, two person table and sat down.

" So, Tails, how's life with Cream coming along? "

" Oh, it's coming along nicely. I told her we would marry at 30, since we're only, ya'know, 18. "

The 25 years old hedgehog smiled. It has been 10 years since Robotnik had disappeared and everything was now peaceful. Too peaceful for Sonic. As much as the blue hedgehog enjoyed it, he would like to fight something bad again.

All his friends were either getting married, trying to have children, or proposing to be lovers to each other. Sonic was still single because he didn't know when evil could strike once more. That doesn't mean that the thought of being with someone hasn't crept into his mind every once in a while.

Shadow was the same, he wanted to be single, to be alone. Shadow...he hadn't seen him in 3 years. Their coffee was ready as they paid for it. He grabs his drink and takes small sips. Shadow...his name echo throughout his mind. He really wanted to see the ebony hedgehog again. He thought more as he waved a so long to Tails. It really was lonely these days.

As he pondered, he could hear the soft crunching of leaves, the whistling of the wind, and...grumbling? He snapped out of his thoughts and looked behind him. Nobody was ther- he suddenly crashed into someone, spilling his hot coffee on his chest.

The poor blue hedgehog hissed in pain but opened an half lidded eye. He wanted to make sure the person he bumped into was okay.

" H-hey, you okay? N-no coffee spilled on y-ya? "

" Faker? "

Sonic opens both his eyes all to the voice. His nose touched another nose. His eyes stared at the ruby red eyes that seemed to match the color of the leaves. He blushes a bit realizing he was under the ebony hedgehog.

It was Shadow.

It seemed that time slowed down a bit, like in one of those romantic movies. Shadow blushed and pulled away. He mumbled an apology and looked to his right. Sonic forgave him. Sonic seemed to have forgotten the coffee burns, because as soon as he tried to get up, he yelped in pain.

" Sonic, I'm taking you to my house. It's my fault that I bumped into you and I will heal your burns. "

" Shadow, I'm fine, it only stin- "

Sonic was soon interrupted when he was suddenly picked up, bridal style, by Shadow. Sonic blushed deeply as Shadow skated off. Sonic's eye lids started to feel heavy, and soon, he slipped into darkness.

_ Some hours later _

Sonic finally woke up. He sat up slowly as he realized he was in a completely new environment. He was on a couch, in a very neat and tidy living room. This was definitely not his house. His house looked like a tornado came in and destroyed the place. He noticed the bandages on his chest. He suddenly remembered what happened.

That's right! This probably was Shadow's place. He never been in Shadow's house but he admired it. It was a very nice house.

" Someone is finally awake from his beauty nap. "

Standing in the doorway was a Shadow, whose arms were crossed.  He had a soft smile across his tan muzzle. Sonic only smiled widely back, making Shadow confused.

" Nice smile, you should wear it more often. "

Shadow had a tint of blush scrape his cheeks. He looked down at his shoes and grumbled a thank you before coming into the living room. He sat on the other side of the couch and leaned over. He moved his arms and checked the burn.

" How does it feel, Faker? "

" It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. "

" That's good. "

Shadow pulls back and laid back on his couch, sighing. Sonic blushed a bit, Shadow was so close to him. Sonic couldn't lie, he liked Shadow a lot but the question still lingered.

Did Shadow like him back?

Sonic never confessed his feelings to anyone. He was afraid he would be judged. He wished he could confess already. Shadow had already put on some tv show as he watched intensely. He leaned in closer to Shadow and laid on his head on his shoulder.

Sonic's eyes were soon adopted towards the window. The leaves fell so nicely. He didn't even notice that Shadow had sneak an arm around him. For awhile, they stayed in complete silence. That was until Shadow spoke.

" Sonic, are we rivals still? "

Sonic was puzzled, why did he ask such a silly question?

" No, aren't we friends? "

Shadow only looked at Sonic for a bit. Those beautiful ruby eyes. They really did remind him of fall, when the leaves would fall down gently. If Shadow was a season, he would definitely be Fall. They continued to stare into each others eyes, not realizing they both were leaning in.

They soon kissed each other. A growing passion had lit up within them. It was just a small, sweet, yet simple kiss. They pulled away from each other. Sonic smiled half lidded and hugged Shadow.

" I love you too, Shadz. "

No one knew this, but Autumn was Sonic's favorite time of the year. And now, it was special. It was the season where he found out that his crush did love him back too.


	28. The King and his Trusty Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Sep 08, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

The King, for the most of his ruling, had always hid his face and body from the world. All you could see was his long, blue quills, his blue ears with peach inside fluff, and a bit of blue on his legs. No one really knew what the King looked like without his royal amour off.

All that everyone knew that he was a hedgehog and he might be blue. Now, in the castle, you might think that anyone knew what he looked like, but that was not the case. Only: 

Merlina, the royal wizard and granddaughter of Merlin,

Lady Nimue, the lady of the lake,

and Caliburn, the King's talking sword, knew what he looked like. 

The reason why the King hid away his body was still unknown. That might change for one of the King's knights.

You see, the King had three of the top knights in a special group. They were called the knights of the round table, and they were the King's strongest knights.

First, there was Sir Percival, the knight of the Grail. She was quick and agile. Then, there was Sir Gawain, the knight of the Sun. He was quick but used brute force. Lastly, The King's favorite, Sir Lancelot, the knight of the Lake. He was the strongest of the knights.

What no one knew was that Sir Lancelot had grown...close to the majesty. His majesty, of course, had also felt the same. Yet, his majesty did not want anyone to know, so he always sent Sir Lancelot, along with Sir Galahad(another knight of King) or Sir Percival, to a mission.

This had hurt the bond they had and soon, Sir Lancelot stopped checking on his majesty.

Currently, the King sat upon his throne, Visor up to reveal emerald eyes who looked quite dull. A peached muzzle with heavy bags under the eyes, and a frown on his face as he talked to Caliburn.

" Knave, one day, you will need to reveal yourself at least to your knights! Sir Gawain can't handle it anymore, he's breaking priceless decoration.  Sir Percival is trying to remain peaceful and calm. Then there's Sir Lancelot, who won't talk to you at all unless you need to send him off on a mission. "

" I know, Caliburn, I am a bad king. But my body looks way too feminine, and I hate it. I'm supposed to be a king! I'm supposed to look strong and muscular, not girly. I will never tell my knights! I will tell no one! Not a single soul! "

The stubborn king replied to the irritated sword. He was restless, he did not rest for a single night's rest since his best knight stopped talking to him. The poor king was tired, he felt he needed to sleep. As Caliburn nagged on him, he felt his eyes droop. Soon, all he saw was darkness as he snore softly.

Caliburn noticed right away and smiled. He decided to leave the visor up, so at least the knights could see what his face looked like. He hopped away as Wizard Merlina and Lady Nimue greeted all the knights that had been sent off. Sir Galahad smiled and acted childish, while Sir Percival was trying to keep Sir Gawain from trying to punch anything expensive.

Sir Lancelot just walked off as he decided to check on his majesty. The reason why he stopped talking and checking his king was because he felt the king wanted to be alone, and he respected his king very much. He slowly walked into the throne room, visor up. He closed his eyes and bowed down to his king.

" Your majesty, I bring great news. "

…

Sir Lancelot's ears twitched, he had heard soft snoring. Confused, the knight stood up and looked at his king. The very first thing the knight noticed was that the king's visor was up. He blushed slightly seeing his king's face for the first time. To the knight, it was soft, like a caring mother. Not only that, but he was blue, along with peach color!

He noticed the bags under his eyes, making him frown.  The knight walked towards the throne and tapped his king's shoulder.

" Your majesty, wake up. "

He spoke softly, not to scare the king awake. Blue eyelids fluttered as emerald eyes stared into Lancelot's own ruby eyes. It took a second for the king to realize what was happening. The king quickly pulls down his visor, he was blushing terribly underneath it.

He clears his throat and spoke.

" Ah, hello there, Sir Lancelot. Is there any good news you need to report to me? "

Lancelot backs up a bit and started explaining the good news. The whole entire time, the king was nervous. Lancelot knew what his face looked like now. Would he tell the other knights of the round table? Lancelot noticed the uneasiness starting to creep in. He coughs to get his majesty's attention.

" Ah, do not worry, your majesty. I will tell no one of your wonderful face. "

The king calmed down and blushed slightly. He lifted his visor and smiled softly at his knight.

" Thank you, Sir Lancelot, you do not know how much this means to me. Say, come by my room later, it would not be fair if you only knew what my face looked like. "

The knight looked shocked. He soon wiped it off his face and nodded, leaving the room. What had the king gotten himself into?

_ Later that evening _

Sir Lancelot gently knocked on the king's door. He felt he was disrespectful for what he was about to do. Him, going into the king's room? Then again, it was the king who requested it.

He heard shuffling of feet, there was not a clanging noise. Lancelot was nervous, he was about to see the king without his armor.

The door opened, revealing a blue hedgehog in nightly garment. He did not expect the king to have such...womanly figure to him.

" Lancelot, there you are, I was a bit worried you wouldn't show up. "

The king was worried? He worried about his king?! He quickly went down on his knee and apologized. The king forgave him. Lancelot came in, it was so strange to be in the king's room. His majesty patted a spot for Lancelot to sit on the bed.

" Lancelot, while in my room, can you please call me Sonic. I know, my body looks feminine. This is why I tend to hide my body. "

Lancelot just stares. This is why Sonic hid his body.

" Your ma-Sonic...I promise to not tell anyone. You have my word. "

Sonic then tightly hugs Shadow.

" Thank you, Lancelot! You are truly my most trusty knight! "


	29. Hanahaki Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 08, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Steady breaths and coughs was the only thing you could hear. Flower petals slowly made their way to the ground, along with tears. A blue hedgehog looks at the beautiful wedding of a certain ebony and silver hedgehog. He started to choke as more and more flowers started to grow and come out his mouth.

The wind slowly dies down as sudden thud could be heard. The azure hedgehog lay on the ground, his mouth covered in flowers. This was the day when Silver and Shadow got married ... and a broken-hearted Sonic died from a disease he knew how to cure, but was too afraid. This was the day Sonic's Hanahaki disease got to him and ate him up.

_ A few weeks earlier _

Sonic was shy and confused when it came to love, romantic love, that is. He was always too busy with saving the world from Dr. Eggman or some other bad guy. It was why Sonic felt uncomfortable with Amy's love and affection. He loved Amy as a sister or friend, but he just didn't know how to use romantic love. Yeah, he did date Sally Acorn when he was younger but that was when he was younger, and he did it as a joke. 

When Sonic first met Shadow, his rival, he felt a spark within his heart. Over the years, it grew over the years, and when the azure hedgehog told his sidekick, Tails the two-tailed fox, he found out he was in love. Tails explained as Sonic got a bit nervous. Sonic decided to not be like Amy and just left Shadow alone most of the time. If Shadow wanted to hang out with him, then sure. 

Sonic then started to get it … the Hanahaki disease. At first, it was just chest pain and fit of coughs that Sonic started getting. Then, he started to cough up the flower petals, which concerned Tails. The young fox walked over to his laptop and looked up Sonic's symptoms. He gasped, covering his mouth as he looked over to the poor hedgehog.

" Sonic, … do you know who, " 

Tails hesitated. 

" … Shadow likes? "

The azure hedgehog looked at his fox friend in confusion and shook his head no. Tails sighed, how was he going to tell Sonic how Shadow may not like him back. When he did, Sonic started to cry on the poor, young fox's shoulder. But then, an idea popped into his head.

" Why don't we invite everyone, including Shadow, over and maybe he'll realize his mistake? "

He proposed to Sonic. He only smiled until rushing to the bathroom, shutting the door as violent coughs can be heard. Tails smiled at himself, he may be able to save his friend from possible heartache, pain and … 

Tails shudder at the thought:

Death. 

The Fox called everyone over to have a big sleepover at their house as he kept flinching at the sobs and vomiting noises coming from their bathroom. Sometime later, everyone had shown up. There was Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Manic, Sonia, even Aleena, and then Shadow. He saw how ... affectionate Shadow and Silver were being with each other. He goes up to Blaze and Rouge for answers.

" Hey Rouge and Blaze, what's with Silver and Shadow? "

Rouge and Blaze looked at each other and then looked at Tails again. Blaze then proceeded to speak. 

" Well, Shadow had confessed to Silver a couple days ago. " 

Tails nodded, but inside, was extremely worried for Sonic now. If Tails didn't fix this problem soon, Sonic would die from the flowers in him.

Sonic trembled over the toilet. He couldn't believe how this was happening! Flowers, coming out of his body because Shadow likes something. He could hear them outside as he looked into the mirror, seeing his bloody mouth. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Why? why, why, why, why, Why, Why, Why, Why, WHY, WHY, WHY!!!!! WHY HIM???? He was about to slam his fist against the counter but all he could do was silently cry and sob into the sink. 

He looks up, he absolutely looked like a complete mess. His tears washed away some of the blood in the corner of his mouth. He looks away, ashamed to look at what he had now become, a mess. There was a soft knock on the door. At first, Sonic was afraid to answer the door, so he stood there, trembling. A second knock came, along with a voice.

" Mr. Sonic, are you in there? " 

It was Cream. He quickly turns the sink water on and washed his face. He greatly appreciates Cream's presence, and always wants to protect her from all the dangers and all the sadness from the world. She couldn't see Sonic in the state he was, he had to be okay. 

He had to fake it. 

He opens the door, smiling. 

" Hey Cream, how are you? "

He ruffles her head as she giggles. She then talks about her day to Sonic, as he smiles. Tails goes over to check on Sonic to see if he was okay, but then sees him happily talking to Sonic. He smiles until he looks over to the new happy couple and lets out a shaky sigh. Tails let out a tear that he doesn't know that was falling. He couldn't interfere, even though he wanted to. 

A week later, Sonic's condition had gotten worse. Everybody was worried for him, but they thought he was normally sick. Sonic stayed in bed most of his days, crying and throwing up flowers. He barely ate or drank because it hurts his throat that is raw.

Tails barely went out himself, taking care of Sonic most of his day and then sitting and stare as he thought about his brother's death. He was angry at Shadow, he was somewhat angry at Sonic but mostly angry at himself. He could've set them up on a date so they could Sonic could grow his feelings more as Shadow started to develop feelings for himself.

Sonia, Manic, and Aleena were the first to visit Sonic. They gave him flowers, well, not in person because Tails didn't allow them to go into Sonic's room. Then, Knuckles, Tikal, and Rouge who got Sonic new shoes and a Chaos Emerald. Then, Amy, Blaze, and Cream. Now, Amy and Blaze had made Sonic a sweater to wear and gave to Tails. When they left, Cream snuck upstairs and opened the door to Sonic's room. She taps his shoulder, as moves a bit, groaning.

" mmm, yes Cream? "

She gasped until curiosity snuck it's way into her. 

" How did you know it's me, Mr. Sonic "

He turns his head to look at her, dark bags under his eyes as tear stains were noticeable on his pale fur. His eyes were as full of life like it was a few weeks ago. Tears started to develop in the young rabbit's eyes as she gulped, holding back the lump in her throat. The first thing she had noticed was the blood, and the bloody petals in the trash can as she gave him a flower crown and a drawing with her and him. 

The drawing was something Sonic would cherish until the day he died. He looked at Cream and weakly pulled out an arm from his blanket to wipe away her tears. She sniffles and holds his hand.

" Mr. Sonic, I don't wanna lose you. You're my big brother. "

He sadly looked at her, knowing she was trying to hold back from breaking down into a sob. 

" I know Cream, I know. Now, you should leave before- "

He starts to cough violently as Cream backs up, as her eyes widen at the sight of a whole flower was being coughed up from Sonic. What scared her the most was how much blood there was on it. Tails slams open the door, moved Cream out the way and took care of Sonic. He then tells her to not come back to Sonic's room. She only nodded and left, scarred and crying her little heart out. 

Shadow and Silver didn't pay Sonic a visit since they were busy planning a wedding. They didn't invite Sonic since Silver thought he would be sick still. They invited everyone, but Cream didn't want to come, as she drew a whole bunch of pictures of Sonic. When the day came, Sonic had secretly followed Tails but separated to watch the wedding from afar. 

Sonic had died that day.

The next day, the newly wedded along with Rouge and Mephiles had visited Cream. Silver smiled as he waved at Vanilla.

" Hello, Vanilla! "

" Oh, hey Silver, how are you? "

Silver and Vanilla talked as Mephiles stared out the window and sighing. Rouge and Shadow were talking to Cream, but he also noticed the blue apparition of a certain blue hedgehog next to Cream, with his own teacup as he was covered in flowers. 

" So, Hun, who's sitting in that chair? Why wouldn't you want Shadow to sit on the chair next to that chair? " 

" Well, Ms. Rouge, Mr. Sonic sits there, and he doesn't want Mr. Shadow sitting next to him. "

Rouge and Shadow looked at each other before at the young rabbit. 

" But, isn't he at home, sick? "

Shadow questioned, but the rabbit shook her head and put her teacup down. 

" No, Mr. Sonic decided to follow Tails and had watched your wedding from afar, but then the flowers consumed his broken heart. Now, Mr. Sonic feels a lot better and he likes to play with me. He says we can play all day now! "

Shadow stood there, frozen, as Rouge gasped and covered her mouth. 

" What's that, Mr. Sonic? You need to go? But you just got here. I guess, but I better see you tomorrow. Okay, don't forget to bring Ms. Maria. "

The rabbit looks at them.

" Mr. Sonic knows a lot of people now! He even made friends with Ms. Maria. Mr. Sonic wishes you a happy marriage, Mr. Shadow. "

Suddenly, both the bat and ebony hedgehog had a shiver up their back when they both heard, in a clear voice. 

" Bye Shadow … Rouge … say hi … to Tails … for me. "

Rouge starts crying as Shadow only stood there, looking at his feet. Sonic had died and no one knew he died that day except for Cream...


	30. The Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 09, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Not too long ago, two used to be, rivals had married, each other. Their names were Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was a kind and caring, yet cocky hero that everyone loved being around with. Shadow was kind...when he wanted to be, he had anger issues and everyone felt like the two would fall apart quite quickly with these personality differences in each other. But they were wrong, as the two deeply loved each other. 

It was a beautiful morning, 7:03 a.m. as Shadow was awake, dressed, cleaned their house, and was currently making breakfast. Shadow liked getting up early and making sure everything was in place, unlike his lover, Sonic, who tended to like sleeping in until 11:00 a.m. Shadow usually let Sonic sleep in, but today was a special day. Today was Sonic's birthday, and Shadow was going to make it one of the best birthdays that Sonic had in years.

Shadow had made a delicious birthday breakfast that consisted of bacon that was sizzled to a crisp, hash browns with salt and pepper, maple syrup and brown sugar oatmeal with a nicely toasted sourdough. He sets up the table as he dishes up the food before he goes upstairs to their room to wake Sonic. He gently shakes Sonic, trying to wake him up. 

" Sonic, wake up, it's time for breakfast. "

Sonic groans and rolls over, mumbling a go away Tails. Shadow huffed before yanking the blanket, making Sonic sit up, holding his body with an eek. 

" What the hell Shadow! Now I'm cold, so thanks a lot. "

He sticks out his tongue at the ebony hedgehog, who turned his back towards him. 

" Fine. I guess you don't want the birthday breakfast I made for you. "

Shadow walks over to the door frame before looking over his shoulder. Sonic sat on the bed, blinking a few times in a confused manner before looking over to their calendar. He blinked before making a small oh under his breath as he lightly blushed in embarrassment. 

" Huh, it is my birthday today, but how did you- "

" Tails told me yesterday. "

Sonic smiled softly, of course, his little brother had to tell Shadow. He gets up with a stretch and yawn. 

" Meet me downstairs, Shadz. " 

The ebony one just nodded as he goes downstairs, smiling. Shadow had never felt this happy since the time he spent with Maria. He sighs, but then remembers that Shadow was planning to take Sonic to the local orphanage to adopt a child. Sonic was always a fan of children, he had Tails, who is an 8 years old child, and he loved to hang and play with Cream, a 6 years rabbit. Shadow also liked to be around children too, I mean, Maria was a 16 years old girl, but always acted childishly. 

He then heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs and looked up to see his wonderful azure hedgehog. Sonic made eye contact with him and smiled softly at him, making the ruby-eyed one smile back as he heard sniffing, making his ears flicker. 

" Mmmm, that smells amazing, Shadow. " 

" I'll always do my best in any situation. " 

" Even in bed~? " 

It took Shadow a moment to process what Sonic before madly blushes, getting up, going over to Sonic, and slap him. Sonic rubbed his cheek but had that stupid cheeky grin on his face while giggling. 

" That was highly inappropriate of you, Sonic. I guess you don't want ice cream later. "

Sonic's cocky face morphed into a shocked one as he begged Shadow that he would be better for the rest of the day. He gave into his childish husband as the azure one made a victory pose with the widest grin on his face. 

They ate their breakfast as the ebony one took a Chaos Emerald, Chaos Controlling them to Tails' house, mostly in his garage. Sonic and Tails greeted each other as the fox gave the blue hedgehog a big birthday hug and waved a hello to the ebony one. 

" So, Sonic, are you ready for my present for you? "

" HELL YEAH! " 

Sonic pumped his fist in the air as Tails chuckled a bit before going somewhere else in the garage. Tails had given him an artificial blue rose to Sonic, who loved it and thanked Tails. Shadow smiled as he Chaos Controlled to another location. After doing this a few times, they went to the park and walked around, talking about stuff. Well, it was mostly Sonic talking and Shadow nodding and making a few comments here and there. Then, they visited a cafe that Amy owned and said hi to her. 

" Hey Shadow, Sonic! How are you two doing? "

Amy smiled, tilting her head a bit in a happy gesture, making her quills slightly at an angle. She was completely okay with Sonic being happy and married to Shadow, as long as he was happy. She had told them that she held feelings for Sonic's sister, Sonia, in the time they met. Ever since then, she really hasn't really bothered them at all. 

" We're doing great! Shadow and everyone has been spoiling me the whole day! " 

" Oh? Why's that, Sonikku? "

Yes, yes she still calls Sonic Sonikku, but Shadow doesn't really mind at all. 

" Well, today is my birthday. "

Amy gasped before squealing, catching Sonia's attention as her head peaked out from the kitchen to see why her girlfriend was squealing.

" What's going on out here- Oh, hey Sonic, Happy birthday baby bro. "

Sonia smiles as Sonic pouts, before smirking. 

" Happy birthday to you sis~. "

Amy gasped, looking over to Sonia with a playful glare. 

" Sonia! How dare you not tell me it's your birthday! Go sit down with your brother and his husband! I'm making a birthday cake, whether you both like it or not! "

The sassy, rose pink hedgehog commanded as Sonia chuckles, yelling an I love you too before motioning Sonic and Shadow over. Sonia and Sonic started to talk as Sonic held Shadow's hand, both of their wedding rings close to one another. Sonia complained about life as a princess as Sonic bragged about Shadow, making the ebony one blush lightly from time to time. Soon, the siblings an evil idea: Call their brother Manic and his boyfriend, Scourge, over to the cafe. Both of them giggled evilly as Sonic tugged on Shadow's arm. 

" Hey, Shadzy~? "

" Mmm, yes love? "

" Can I borrow your phone, please~ "

Shadow sighed and looked at Sonic with disappointed eyes. Sonic gave him the puppy dog eyes, making Shadow hand over his phone as the azure one giggled evilly. The magenta twin chuckled, having a dark look on her face as they called the third siblings of the triplets. They called their brother Manic over and sometime later, he showed up with Scourge. The couple looked at the magenta hedgehog and the other couple, as Sonia and Sonic laughed hysterically.

Manic didn't really care and joined his siblings as Scourge sat across Shadow.  The edgier version of Sonic and edge lord started talking to each other. Soon, Amy came out with a birthday cake in her arms, singing happy birthday to the triplets. Once they were done with their piece of cake, they all bid each other a see you later. Sonic held Shadow's arm lovingly.

" Thank you, Shadow, for the wonderful day. "

" Ah, but I haven't given you my present. "

Sonic looked up at Shadow as he Chaos Controlled in a room that was a bit childish. Sonic was confused, watching Shadow as he walked up to the lady and gave her signed papers. She nodded as she went into the back and came through a door with a little golden hedgehog with blue eyes. Sonic gasped, covering his mouth as his eyes started to form tears. 

" Oh, Shadow, you- "

" Of course I remember! You said ' Shadow, after we got married, I want to have a child '. Why not make it a birthday present? " 

He softly smiled, picking up the little girl as Sonic came over to her. She looked about to be 4 or 5 as she smiled at Sonic.

" Daddy! "

Sonic cried happy tears as he took her away from Shadow. 

" I'm naming you Maria! " 

Shadow was taken aback by the comment.

" I lwike it! I didn't rweally hwave a nwame befwore! " 

" Why? "

Sonic looked at Shadow with a soft, loving look. 

" Because I love you, and all you did today was spoil me. "

Shadow smiled, lovingly watching Sonic play with their new child. Oh, how he dearly loved the man he had married.


	31. Sonictale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 10, 2018  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

**_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:_ **

**_HUMANS and MOBIANS_ **

**_One day, war broke out between the two races._ **

**_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._ **

**_They sealed the mobians underground with some chaotic energy._ **

**_Many years later …_ **

**Mt. Ebott**

**201X**

_ A young child with blonde hair, a blue dress with a white strip, and blue slip-on shoes was running into a cave on the mountain. Luscious greenery was all around her, as the trees stood proud and tall towards the sky.  _

**Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return.**

_ The young girl looks at the hole, her long, luscious golden locks swaying a bit the right as a breeze past. Thick vines covered the whole hole. Though the jagged rocks were a bit scary, the girl kept a strong face.  _

_ The girl didn't look where she was going and tripped on one of the sneaky vines beneath her. _

_ The girl was falling, her arms in front of her. She looked behind her, seeing the G.U.N soldiers watching her fall to her doom. She knew her lost long friend was down, and it would be the only way to get him back. _

_ She then landed on her face with a big off, going unconscious for a bit as the buttercups hugged her frail form. As a small blue flower peaked around to see the new face. He smiled evilly as he went away, laughing a bit to himself …  _

But, this story does not center around the young girl who had slept for many years just to wake up to find her modified version of a mobian friend gone. 

This is the story that will be center around a blue, soulless flower who was once the prince of the underground. And he came to love a center modified mobian years ago. 

This is the story of Prince Sonic Maurice Dreemurr and his friend, Shadow. 

And how the Prince dearly loved Shadow … 

**_Many Years Ago …_ **

" Sonic, dear! It's time to wake up, I made your favorite. "

The small bundle of blue fur yawned as he sat up and stretched. He lazily looks up to his mama, who was a very beautiful hedgehog. She had the prettiest blue fur, and pretty blue eyes as her hair was a soft golden like the small hedgehog's favorite flower: Buttercups. Bernadette Dreemurr smiled softly at her handsome little hedgehog and softly pinches his cheek. 

" Morning, sunshine. Meet us in the kitchen, I don't think your father can't stand waiting anymore. " 

She chuckled slightly to herself as her son got up. He wore really cute pajamas that had their royal symbol on it. She pecks her son's forehead before she leaves, leaving the small hedgehog to his own devices. Sonic ran over to his closet and got out his usual outfit, a green sweater with a few yellow stripes on it. He grabs his grey pants as he gets dressed, putting on his gloves and socks with his red running shoes that had a white stripe and a golden buckle.  He gets up and leaves his room. 

Today was going to be a great day and Sonic knew so! He felt like he was going to meet someone great today! Sonic found his way to the kitchen to see his dad, Jules Dreemurr, eating as he softly drank tea. He looks over to see his son as he smiles softly. 

" Good morning, how is my young prince today? "

" Great! I feel like something great will happen today. "

Bernadette just softly chuckles at her son's happy mood while washing her dishes. Jules gave a soft laugh as Sonic sits at his spot on the table, eating his food. 

" Is that so, son? "

" Mmmhmm! " 

Sonic smiles, chewing his food. Once he was done, he washes his dish and decides to go outside. He smiles as he plays in the garden, but then he got bored so he explored outside the gardens. After a while of exploring all the underground, he got bored and decided to go to the Ruins. He happily explored, but mostly to check to see if a human had fallen. He had heard something in the Ruins, a shuffling of feet, making Sonic excited.

He runs towards where the hole was where poor humans would fall. He saw ... another mobian, specifically a hedgehog. He runs over to the body, checking to see if the hedgehog was okay.

" Hey, hey! Are you okay? Wake up, please. "

Groans were heard from the ebony hedgehog he slowly got up. His red ruby eyes had met Sonic's emerald green, by the azure hedgehog slightly blush. He helped this ebony hedgehog up as he got up himself. 

" Who ... are you? Where am I? Why didn't I get hurt when I fell? "

Sonic eyes became wide as saucers as his quills started to poke out. He held the ebony one's hand tightly while squealing. 

" YOU WERE LIVING ON THE SURFACE?!?!?! "

" Uh ... yeah ... I was. "

The ebony one was highly confused until he started to get bombarded by questions by the younger hedgehog. The ebony hedgehog couldn't answer all his questions so they just sat there and talked about their lives. That was until the ebony had two questions popped into mind. 

" Hey, you never did tell me your name and why did you get excited when I mentioned that I lived on the surface? "

" Well, my name is Sonic Maurice Dreemurr, Prince of the Mobians and the Underground. You can just call me Sonic, and the reason is that all the mobians live here, underground, for a long time. To know someone has been on the surface is a miracle! You're a miracle to all of us ... uh, heh, "

Sonic scratched the back of his quills, sweat dropping a bit. 

" What's your name? " 

" Oh, I'm Shadow. " 

Sonic got up and held his hand.

" Well Shadow, I gotta go back home but I don't mommy and daddy won't mind if you joined us for lunch. "

Shadow smiled as he took the offer and got up. Sonic kept a grip on his hand as he runs, not at his full potential of course, back to the castle, kinda dragging Shadow along. Sonic introduces Shadow to Bernadette and Jules, who gladly adopted him into the family. Sonic was so happy, he could kiss Shadow on the cheek right now! Sonic blushed at the thought but shrugged it off. As time passed, the two lived happily together. Sonic had shown how souls work surprisingly, Shadow had a human soul!

Sonic didn't mind, he thought it was awesome to have a human soul, though he didn't know Shadow was genetically made instead of being born. That was until Shadow got very ill. Jules and Bernadette had gotten very worried about their new son, so, they did their best to take care of him. Even to bring in their royal scientist to help, but he couldn't help him. Sonic sat next to Shadow's bed, sleeping next to him as tear stains were visible on his peach muzzle. When Shadow had woken up, he gently woke Sonic up for his last request. 

" Sonic ... "

The azure prince sniffled. 

" Y-yes Shadow? "

" Can I see my friend, Maria, again? "

Sonic wiped his tears away and looked at Shadow with a sad gaze.

" But, we can't leave the underground unless we absorb a human soul. "

It all went silent. Sonic went to go get Shadow's food as he stayed in bed, coughing, as he stared out the window. Sonic brought back Shadow's dinner as he helped him eat. That night they both slept next to each other, not knowing that one of them would die the next day. When it came, Sonic woke up with a yawn and looked at Shadow. Strange, his soul was out, so Sonic tried to put it back in ...

but he couldn't. 

Sonic started to realize that Shadow had died, and that morning, he held onto Shadow's soul and cried his heart out. This caught the attention of the Queen and King as they made their way to the bedroom. They opened the door to catch the heart-wrenching sight. The parents grieved with their son that morning. When Jules and Bernadette left, the grief of Sonic was so strong that he was going to do something that even his father do in this kind of situation: 

He would absorb Shadow's soul. 

He was going to take his body to the surface and give it to this Maria so she could bury Shadow. He held the soul and carried the body as he went to the barrier. He set down the body as he absorbed the soul of the ebony one. There was a bright glow until it died down revealing a Sonic that was mostly silver but flashed multiple colors of the rainbow, his eyes a burning red and wore something similar to his mother's but it was black and white instead. He broke through the barrier, carrying the body of his friend. 

It took Sonic a long time to find it, but he did. He found the town where Shadow had previously lived. He went into the middle of the town, trying to look for this Maria friend of Shadow's until he heard screams. He looked around him and saw some of the people looking frightened at his appearance. He tried to explain that he meant no harm and that he was looking for a girl named Maria. But they didn't listen as G.U.N came in and started to attack him, blow after blow after blow. 

He didn't fight back, instead, he started to go back to where the underground was with the last of his strength, strangely smiling. He made it into the underground and into the castle until it collapsed in the garden, his body no more than dust. Before he died, he had spoken softly under his breath. 

" I shall join you now, Shadow ... " 

The king and queen rushed into the room to find their son dead.

They mourn for their dead children as the news spread quickly across the kingdom of the king Jules and queen Bernadette's dead children. Everyone had fallen into despair again. 

This caused the king to make a rule stating that all humans who fall down into the underground must die. The queen left him, of course, and everything had set for the story in the beginning, with the young girl. Maria was her name ... 

Maria had come across a patch with one single blue flower. He turns around with a fake smile, tilting his head as his petals moved to the side. 

" Hey! Long time no see, friend! I'm Rose, Rose the, well, blue rose! " 

Maria smiled, this would be a long adventure. 


	32. Loving a Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Jan 06, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Sonic was your everyday hedgehog ... on the outside. You see, Sonic is not any normal mobian, but he is a Ghoul. Ghouls tended to eat humans and mobians, so, that meant everybody's true blue hero is actually a monster, literally. Tails, he did know about Sonic's horrible secret, since the fox was a ghoul himself too. 

It was early one morning and the fox was making him and the hedgehog coffee. Tails yawned and looked at the date of the calendar. It was circled, quoting: 

_ Sonic needs to go ' shopping ' today.  _

He looks away, he'll tell Sonic when he wakes up. He drank his coffee as the birds chirped outside, making it a quiet peaceful morning. That was, until, a knock came from the front door, making him jump a bit. The fox groaned, seeing that he had spilled coffee into his fur. He grabs some paper towels and opens the door. 

" Hey, Tails is Sonikku up yet?? "

Amy smiled, looking all giddy. Now, if Tails wasn't such a professional on suppressing his urges,

~~**_He would GLADLY eat her up._ ** ~~

" Nope. Still sleeping, you can come in if you like? "

" Oh, thank you! What a gentleman. " 

She casually walks in, the poor fox not realizing that the girls. Blaze was pulling on Silver's ear and Rouge standing there, smug as Shadow looks like he lost a bit of dignity. 

" Amy, you didn't tell me you brought the girls along with Shadow and Silver! " 

He exclaimed as Amy tried to look cutesy. 

" Oops, sorry~! "

He motioned the others to come in as he facepalmed. How did Sonic survive being this woman?? If it was just Amy and was up to Tails ... well, Sonic wouldn't need to go ' shopping ' today, but she didn't feel quite mobian the fox realized. He had noticed that Shadow was staring at him, making him uncomfortable. Since the very beginning, Shadow had suspected Sonic and him to be ... different. He would always comment on how ' different ' their chaos energy was too normal chaos energy, and had always kept a close eye on them. 

It made them both worry that maybe G.U.N isn't just the military, but secretly a ghoul investigation program that was funded by the government. It wouldn't be surprising since there has been a lot of Ghoul attacks at Station Square recently. 

Yellow ears flickered before anyone else caught on the noise of someone coming down the stairs. Of course, Tails already knew who it was. The true blue was coming down the stairs with a big yawn before staring at the girls, Tails, and the other 2 male hedgehogs in the room.

" What the heck did I wake up too?? " 

Tails panicked, making the older blue hedgehog chuckle and ruffled his hair. The girls talked about stuff as Silver tried to talk to Shadow, who was ignoring him and was thinking about what Commander Towers had said earlier yesterday. 

_ Yesterday: 11:12 P.M, G.U.N HQ _

_ " Agent Shadow, Agent Rouge. " _

_ " Yes, Commander Towers? " _

_ They both responded to him. Shadow had just gotten back from a mission with Rouge and was ready for the next mission if the commander had one. _

_ " Something has come up. There have been more Ghouls coming out and attacking and killing more humans and mobians then there has been in years. " _

_ Shadow was confused. What was a Ghoul? He looked at Rouge, her face had pure horror.  _

_ " What is ... a Ghoul? "  _

_ Rouge and Towers looked at the ebony one. Shadow was really stumped, was Ghoul an Alien like his half brother, Eclipse? _

_ " A Ghoul is a monster, Handsome. They kill and eat humans and mobians, and they do this because they live on our flesh. " _

_ Rouge answered, the fear in her eyes was clear as daylight. Shadow hmph, crossing his arms and giving his usual glare.  _

_ " Well, can't we kill them? " _

_ Commander Towers sighed. _

_ " It's not that simple, Agent Shadow. They look like us, talk like us, eat food like us, they are hard to spot, but from some accounts, how we can differentiate them from us is their Chaos Energy. " _

_ End of Flashback _

Shadow looked over to Sonic and Tails. He knew they were different from the very beginning because of their Chaos Energy. Sonic drinks some coffee as he happily talks to his younger brother  _ ' Commander was right about them blending right into society and acting like us. '  _ Shadow thinks, as Silver annoyingly tries to get his attention. 

Tails looks at Sonic, how he was drinking the last bits of his coffee. The young fox could feel the burning hate and passion to kill from Shadow's glare in the living room.  He was worried about this, very much as he looked up at Sonic. 

" What's wrong bud? " 

The blue hedgehog asks, concerned covering every part of his face. Tails sighed and stood on his tippy-toes, whispering. 

"  _ I think Shadow is onto us about being Ghouls.  _ " 

Sonic only chuckles and turns his head to look at the fox. 

"  _ Did you really think I hadn't  _ **_noticed~?_ ** "

Tails didn't flinch, but sure did have a shiver sent up his spine. Sonic wasn't the Ghoul you would want to start a fight with, unless you wanted to be mutilated because he was counted as a SS rank. Sonic malicious smile and his...eyes didn't help the situation either. 

" Hey Sonikku~ Tails~ Wanna play Spin the bottle with us~? " 

Both Ghouls looked at her, as Tails was preparing his answer which was no, Sonic quickly came in and answered for the both of them. 

" Of course, Ames! " 

Tails sighed and just went along with it as Sonic dragged him over to the living room. Tails sat next to Rouge and Sonic sat next to Shadow, which made the young ghoul question his brothers actions. An hour of playing this game, it was Sonic's turn to spin the bottle. Tails left a while ago, as Blaze and Silver needed to go, so it was only Amy, Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow who were playing this game. Rouge and Shadow stayed since they have their suspicions on Amy, who was acting strangely lately.

The bottle slowly comes to a stop at Shadow, making Sonic's cheeks tint with pink. Shadow looked at Sonic with a glare that said no as Sonic leans in. Amy snapped and whipped out her Kagune, which was conveniently shaped as a hammer, her eyes revealing that blackness and her pupils being blood red. 

" IT'S NOT FAIR, YOU DON'T EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME SONIKKU!!!!!! " 

She screams as Rouge and Shadow got up, and taking their out Quinques. She hits Rouge before she could do any real damage to her as Rouge flies across the room. Shadow, of course, was able to land a hit on her, but all she does is crackle with insanity. She turns around to kill Shadow but a blue blur blocked it with his own Kagune. Sonic's eyes became a glare as stabs her into the stomach, as Amy made a shocked face.

" Why..... why protect them...... the ones that try to...... kill us? "

She chokes out, falling to the ground as Sonic squats down to her level, roughly grabbing her bangs pulling her up so she was looking at him. 

" Because I consider them as friends, not fucking food. " 

He slams her face to the ground as Shadow stood there, unable to move. Sonic stands up and kicks her.

" Now leave my home before I make sure no one can ever find your body. " 

Amy weakly gets up and glares at Shadow, before running out. Sonic turns to Shadow and gives him a kiss. He puts his Kagune away and checks on Rouge, making sure she was alive before picking her up and looks to Shadow. Sonic just smirks and winks at him.

" No worries, Tails and I only prey on criminals. Now, there's only bruising on Rouge, but she needs to stay in bed for a few days, got that, Shadz? "

Shadow snapped out of and nodded, looking towards the Ghoul. '  _ Maybe not all Ghouls were that bad  _ ' The ebony one thinks as he walks with the blue hero who had just saved him from his own kind. While all of that happened, Tails had watched from his garage and smiles as he face-palms. 

" Pfft, I swear, Sonic's crush on Shadow is going to get him killed one day. " 


	33. The Ghost of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Jan 07, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020
> 
> No, its not related to the fan comic

A year ago, It was Shadow's first day on planet Mobius, well, waking up and seeing Mobius. He meets Ivo " Eggman " Robotnik and trusts him. Finding out that Robotnik is actually evil, so he is now working at G.U.N. He meets Rouge and feels content in his life but he feels something missing from his life. All he does is get sent to do whatever G.U.N wants him to do, and then at the end of the day, he hangs out with Rouge. Today was a strange day for Shadow since Rouge was wearing black and holding flowers. Confused, the ebony hedgehog decided to ask his questions that were popping into mind. 

" Rouge, what's with the black and the flowers? "

Rouge looks at him, sighing.

" One of my friends lost her brother today. Today is the day of his death, and she likes it whenever I come to pay respects. "

Shadow nodded but was still confused on some things.

" But pay respects to someone you don't know? "

" It's mostly me comforting her, handsome. Now, do you wanna come or not? "

Shadow decided he wanted to go. Once they got there, he saw a magenta hedgehog hunched over something, crying into her hands as Rouge went over and held her. Shadow got bored and wandered around the cemetery before going into the woods. He walked for a while, looking around at his surroundings as he makes it to a beautiful pond, with all sorts of greenery surrounding it. Frogs, fishes, butterflies and wild animals and flowers were seen everywhere. Shadow sits down next to the edge, sighing, looking up.

" You would've loved this place, Maria... " 

" Hey, you look sad, are you missin' someone? "

The ebony jumps, falling into the pond that wasn't that deep. Laughter was heard as Shadow growls, quickly turning his head towards this stranger. 

" Hey! What the FUCK was that for- " 

Shadow's eyes widened as he swore his heart stopped beating. An azure hedgehog stood there, with bright emerald eyes and caring smile as he held a hand out. 

" Do you need some help? "

Shadow felt heat rush to his cheeks as he wearily takes his hand, looking away embarrassingly. The blue hedgehog pulled the ebony one, as he scratches the back of his neck, giving him an apologetic smile.

" Sorry if I surprised you, it certainly wasn't my intention to. My name is Sonic, what's yours? "

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms and glared at Sonic.

" The name's Shadow and I am the Ultimate Lifeform. "

Sonic blinked, before giving him a childish smirk. This made Shadow raise a brow before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

" Tag, you're it, Shadz! "

Shadow was confused, why was this hedgehog playing such childish games with him? Then again, Maria was 16 and she tended to be as childish as him. Shadow had nothing to do so it wouldn't hurt if he played one game of tag. Sonic stood in the distance, seeing if the ebony one was going to play until suddenly he disappeared. 

" What the- hey! Where did you go?? "

The blue hedgie looked around, a bit panicked that his now newly founded friend seemed to disappear on him. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around, seeing Shadow standing there with a Chaos Emerald in hand. Sonic puffs as he crosses his arms, tapping his foot. 

" Hey! That's cheating, Shadow, you can't just do that! "

" Well, you can't just expect me to play a childish game with someone I don't know. "

Sonic was about to make a comeback but realized that Shadow was right. He knew almost nothing about this edgelord, and the edgehog didn't know anything about him. Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled awkwardly. 

" Heh, you're right. So, wanna sit down at the pond and just talk? "

Shadow nodded in agreement and walked over to the pond, both sitting down as Sonic smiled. It kinda made Shadow uncomfortable at how much this hedgehog smiled. 

" So, um... I asked something earlier? Did you lose anybody? "

Shadow stared at Sonic and closed his eyes, not responded. 

" Hey! Don't worry, no need to tell me! Uh, next question, what's your hobby Shadow? "

" ...My hobby is cleaning my guns. "

Sonic smiled. The two hedgehogs talked about themselves, then took a walk around the forest before having a race to see how it is the fastest in the world. The whole time, Sonic was having the time of his life as Shadow started to make a connection to Sonic. He didn't know he could meet someone similar to Maria, yet different to her at the same time. Shadow soon sat down on the edge of a cliff, with Sonic following behind him, flower in hand. Time had seemed to gone by fast since it was already evening. Sonic sighed.

" Isn't it beautiful? "

" Yeah, my friend Maria would have enjoyed it. "

" Maria? Who's she? "

Shadow looked at Sonic with a sad look, which made Sonic instantly regret asking the question. He held Shadow's hand in a caring way. 

" H-hey, as I said earlier, you don't need to explain yourself if you don't want to. "

" No, it's fine, I want to explain myself. I need to, actually. "

The ebony one started explaining his past, and once he did he swore he saw Sonic transparent a bit. Sonic nodded, completely understanding the situation Shadow was in. The blue one cuddles into the ebony one, making Shadow blush. The ebony one instinctively brought the blue one closer to him. Sonic didn't want to go yet, he was having a great time with this new hedgehog. The blue hedgie really enjoyed Shadow's presence, and made him feel good and loved by someone other than family. He looked up to Shadow, seeing him with eyes closed, he really wanted to tell Shadow that he was dead and that he needed to go but he couldn't.

Assuming that Shadow was asleep from the subtle snoring, the blue one slowly got up and put the flower in his lap. He then picked him up and walked him close to where his sister and Rouge were so they could find him easily. Kissing his forehead, he looks at him.

" Thank you Shadz, for coming today with Rouge. I have never been so happy in my afterlife before... So thank you... " 

And just like that, it was like Sonic was never there. 

A yawn came from the ebony hedgehog as he sat up, noticing that he was in his bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees blue and turns his head.  It was the flower Sonic had in a vase, as his bedroom door opened by Rouge. She smiled and sat down on his bed.

" Hey hun, how are you? Did you have fun exploring? "

" Yeah, and I wasn't really exploring. "

This made Rouge curious and asked what he was doing. Shadow explained his whole day with Sonic, which made the bat wide-eyed, thinking that this possible other hedgehog could be the spirit of Sonia's brother. 

" Hun... who was this other hedgehog's name? "

" His name is Sonic. "

" Oh, Shadow... Sonic died 3 years ago when he was 15 years old when someone drowned him in a shallow pond. "

Shadow went pale, the pond he was at, how he seemed to come out of nowhere, that was his deathbed. He curled up and pondered how and why he did not question his sudden appearance, and it explained why he saw him transparent. As Rouge left, he swore he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he checked, it was no one. He sighed sadly.

" Why does this happen to me? Why do the nicest people I meet and grow a close bond to always get to be a Ghost of the Past...? "


	34. Crackfic time: The very HANGRY Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Jan 09, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Snocc was woke. He saw the whole universe in his trash. Tiles was rabid, biting Snocc's arm. Suddenly, OWO, Snadoe broke door.

" WHERE MAH SANDWITCH! "

He yelled at Snocc. Snocc looked at him with anime girl eyes. 

" OWO, Senpai Snadoe-san, "

He squealed.

" I'm making it right now~ "

Snadoe did not want to wait. He killed Tiles while screaming about his sandwitch. 

Snocc died while makin' bacon sandwitches.

Snadoe was sad.

Snadoe never got his sandwitch.


	35. A Fishy Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Jan 15, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

_ Once in a lake many years ago, lived a peaceful civilization of the very last mermobians and mermaids. In the kingdom of the mermobians, three heirs to the throne were born, all being merhogs. They were triplets, and all were adored throughout the kingdom.  _

_ The first to be born first, minutes before her sibling was a little princess, whose fur was a beautiful magenta. Her eyes were a baby blue and her hair a beautiful light pastel pink that matched her tail as her fins were a greyish blue.  _

_ The second who came 1 minute after his sister was a green hedgehog with spiky hair. His eyes were a hazelnut brown as his tail was a nice green that matched his fur while the fins on it were a nice cyan color.  _

_ Lastly was the youngest, coming after his siblings 2 minutes later, was an azure hedgehog. The hedgehog's eyes were a wonderful emerald green that sparkled with life. His fur was a beautiful azure color along with his tail, whose fins were a nice violet color.  _

_ The Queen felt happy, and amazed by her beautiful triplets while the King, on the other hand, did not like his children especially his youngest son. The King wanted to get rid of his children, and so he devised a plan, an evil plan. He was going to kill all the children, and throw their bodies on the beach of the surface. What the king didn't know was that one of the servants, a merjackel, heard everything he had said aloud. The merjackel quickly hurried himself to the queen, where he then explained what her beloved husband was going to do. _

_ The Queen gasped, not knowing such horrible feelings that the king felt towards their own children. So, she quickly came up with something, a plan that would not fail one little bit. She would let her servant, Zero, take her children to the surface and she would make dummies similar to her children. Zero would then give all three away to different people, making sure they don't know each other for their own safety. She thought this plan would work, so when evening came, Zero carefully took the three royal babies and swam away quickly out the window.  _

_ The Queen came in and, using her magic, made the dummies of the babies. Zero climbed out of the water, coughing as he held the babies close to the chest as their tails disappear. _ _ The jackal huffed and held the princes and princess close to him as he ran, stumbling a bit here and there. Huffing from Zero and the whimpers from the green and magenta hedgehog were the only things audible. The merjackel was actually quite surprised when the youngest of the three was quiet and had no such sound. _

_ The azure baby only breathed quietly, sleeping calmly as the servant that held him ran. Once the jackal gave the oldest and middle child to a loving family, he couldn't find one for the youngest. So, with a sad sigh, the jackal set the child down in a neat pile of grass he made and kissed the baby on the forehead. _

_ " I promise to come back for you, my Prince, and shall you be a wonderful king. " _

_ And with that, the child was left there, who started to whimper and cry for the warmth that left him. _

Present Day: Station Square, 2:34 P.M 

Sonic was hanging out with his little brother, Tails, and his friends Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow (of course, he considered Shadow a friend). Everyone was having a grand old time until Amy mentioned something that made Sonic get a chill up his spine. Amy decided to pipe up, since she thought it would be a great idea to express.

" Why don't we all go to the beach! "

" No! "

The blue hedgehog yells, a bit in a frightened way. The pink hedgehog soon remembered that the one she, oh so dearly loves, was afraid of water. Shadow raised an eyebrow at Sonic's behavior before Knuckles leaned in and whispered to Shadow that Sonic was afraid of water. This made the ebony hedgehog snort under his breath at how hilarious that his rival, his faker, the hero of Mobius was afraid of water.

" Oh, sorry Sonic, but you don't have to swim, you can stay on the sand if you like? "

Amy smiled, making Sonic sigh in relief. He didn't want to look like a liar and a freak in front of his friends, I mean, how many people know that mermobians and mermaids/men exist? Not very many, and usually when people do believe in them, they are children. Everyone left to their house, leaving Sonic to his own devices. Sonic shrugged and decided to go there early and take a short swim, after all, what's going to happen? 

He gets to the beach in a minute, putting down his cellphone, Sonic runs towards the water. It has been awhile since Sonic swam, so he jumped in excitedly making a loud splash. The blue merhog giggles childishly as his legs grew brightly, turning into a beautiful azure tail with purple fins. He swims around, splashing around with his tail and having a good time. What the blue merhog didn't know was that Shadow would arrive early.

The ebony hedgehog puts his stuff down on the sand, and with a loud plop is when the merhog realized someone else was at the beach. He stopped swimming and poked his head out of the water quietly, seeing Shadow. Sonic brings his head back into the water, a bit scared now that he can't get out of the water since there weren't any rocks to hide behind while drying his tail. Shadow notices Sonic's phone as he looks around, confused on why Sonic would leave his phone at the beach. 

" What am I going to do? I'm stuff under here and when the others get here, they'll notice something under the water and then they'll see me! "

Sonic panicked, he didn't know what to do. He hesitates if he should show Shadow, his rival, his friend, his... crush. Sonic sighed, first, when Infinite was the bad guy and he was captured and prisoned for 6 months, he told Sonic that he was the Prince of the mermobians and not this!! But... He needs to tell Shadow, otherwise every one of his friends might find out.

Sonic inhaler through his gills and exhale before swimming towards the shore. He gets there, hiding his tail as Shadow sun bathe. Sonic noticed that his phone wasn't in the same spot but now closer to Shadow, making him smile softly.  The ebony hedgehog felt someone staring at him, so, he took his glasses off, about to yell at what he thought was Rouge.

" Rouge, I wear to God, women, you better not- "

" Uh, Shadz, I ain't Rouge. "

The ebony hedgehog blinks before seeing Sonic IN the water. This got an eyebrow raise from him as the blue merhog sighs.

" I know, I told everyone I hate water but that's a lie. "

" Why the fuck lie about liking to swim?! "

Shadow was utterly confused beyond he'll. Sonic the fucking hedgehog did not have to lie about the fact that he likes to swim in water. Sonic shakes his head, before looking at Shadow with a serious look, making the ebony himself question if Sonic was okay.

" Shadow, the reason why I don't go in water around you guys is because of this... "

Sonic raises his tail, showing Shadow his fish tail. He sees Shadow's face become from angrily confused to shocked. The ebony hedgehog got up and touched it before looking at Sonic, giving him the ' Is this real? ' face. Sonic nodded, he closed his eyes and waited for Shadow to do something bad but... It never came, instead, he heard the ebony one muttering.

" It's... Beautiful... "

Sonic blushes, looking away coyly as he stares at the ground.

" You really think so? "

" Yeah... "

Sonic was completely and utterly shocked! Shadow was complimenting him and was actually nice to him for once. He pulls it back as he pulls himself completely out of the water. Shadow furrowed his eyes.

" Wait, why are you not going into the water? "

" Cuz, Shadz, I don't want the others to see me like this. I'm not ready to tell them I'm a Prince of the mermobians. "

Sonic swore he saw Shadow blushing a not before reaching behind him and grabbing a towel. He takes it and rubs it against Sonic's tail so it would dry faster. Sonic lightly blushed at the action. Once Shadow was done, he put the towel away and watched Sonic's tail turn into legs again.

" Tell no one, okay Shadz? "

" Let's make a deal: Date me and I promise I won't tell. "

Sonic's face was soon redder than Knuckles' fur as Shadow chuckled. Sonic eventually agreed and so both sun bathed as the rest of the friends pile onto the beach and have fun in the sun. At least Sonic's fishy secret was kept hidden away now...


	36. The Merehog and the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Feb 23, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

_ There was once a striving Kingdom, a Kingdom that was not like any other. The Kingdoms you think are ones such as the Kingdom of Camelot. But this Kingdom... This was an underwater Kingdom, where the mermobians and merpeople live. Of course, every kingdom has a king and queen, so it was natural when the underwater kingdom had a king and queen. Cries were heard from the castle, making the citizens wonder: ' Did the King and Queen decide to have a heir? ' while it was normal to think this way. In the castle, the mother cradled her child in her arms, hushing as she sang sweet lullabies to her sweet baby. The merqueen looked at her child with a soft smile, then looked at her handsome husband. He had looked over her shoulder before looking at her with loving eyes.  _

_ " Look at our beautiful child, Jules. Oh, I just know he will become a strong leader, just like his father! " _

_ Jules shook his head while chuckling. _

_ " Yes, he will be stronger than me, that is for sure, my dear. " _

_Both lovebirds look at each other before_ _looking back at their whimpering child. The baby started to squirm before crying once more._ _The queen, Aleena, went into another room and shut the door to breastfeed him. Jules had noticed one of the royal guards swimming quite fast towards him. The panicked guard gets to the king and puts his spear in front of him._

_ " Your majesty! Something is attacking the kingdom, and all the men have suffered terrible injury or had died! " _

_ " Evacuate the kingdom immediately! Send more troops out, I must get my wife and child to safety! " _

_ Jules exclaimed as he swims into the room where Aleena was. The queen was sitting there, breastfeeding her son. The female merhog looking up to her distressed husband. _

_ " Aleena, we have to leave now. " _

_ " Why, what is wrong, Jules? " _

_Aleena's face contorted into a confused one as Jules picked up their son and grabbed her hand. He started to swim as he told her what's going on. Jules was soon hit by a crumbling sea house, of course protecting their son._ _Aleena cries out as her lover laid there. He was all bloodied while handing their child to her. His arms were as weak as the seaweed that once surrounded their home. All Aleena could do now was swim away, couldn't cry over her husband right now, he couldn't live either._ _She swam as fast as possible, trying to get away from the destruction of their home, their kingdom. The blue merbaby started whimpering as she hummed his song._

_ " Oh, my baby boy, may you grow as strong as your father- " _

_ She whispered, looking behind her to see something shadowy following her. _

_ " May you become a wonder king, my darling Maurice. " _

_She kissed his forehead before hiding him in a garden of seaweed. She started swimming off to divert the shadowy figure's attention._ _Bright, emerald eyes searched around the place before soft lips started to quiver. Tiny hands began to squeeze the seaweed in comfort as he made a cry in loneliness. Where was the soft voice that sang him songs? Where were the strong hands that would hold him? All little Maurice did was cry, and cry, and cry, trying to catch someone's attention, yet nobody came._

 _Soon, the waves came in, as little Maurice dragged along the currents. The baby was, no doubt. startled and started to scream as the storm carried him off as gentle as it could. By the time it was daylight,_ _the baby had washed upon shore, crying his little heart out. His poor little tummy rumbled in hunger, wanting some delicious milk within him. Passing by him was a servant who worked at the castle._ _She looked at the child with concern, seeing a tail on the bottom half of his body. The blue hedgehog looked to her left, then to her right before picking the baby up, who had started to calm down. The women sighed and held the royal merhog close to her beating heart. The baby started to sniffle, before falling asleep close to her soft chest. The women smiled and held the child tight to her, not wanting to drop poor Maurice._

_ " Oh, you poor thing. Do not worry, Mother Bernadette is her to care for you, even in secrecy. " _

_ She whispered to the sleeping child she cradled. Making her way back to Camelot, she hid the merchild while going through town and into the castle. This castle, the castle of Camelot, held a great king who went by the name of Pendragon. Uther Pendragon to be specific. So, the servant Bernadette had cared for the child Maurice, and had named him Sonic, Sonic the merhog. _

" Mother! When can I take a swim in Lady Nimue's lake?? The bath is uncomfortable and hurting me! "

A blue teenage merhog complained in their small room located somewhere in the castle. The blue female sighed in irritation and turned towards her complaining adopted son.

" Sonic, once I am done with my chores and everyone sleeps we will go to Lady Nimue's lake. "

She huffs, leaving her half hedgehog, half fish son in the immensely cramped tub. Emerald eyes narrow, making sure his hedgehog mother left before smirking widely.

" You can come out now, Galahad! "

A young, silver hedgehog comes out from behind the tub, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His amber eyes showed gratitude towards the hybrid mobian.

" Thank ye, Sonic, I thought I would get in trouble with not only servant Bernadette, but father Lancelot too. "

" It really is no worries, Galahad, my friend! After all, why should we listen to them? They aren't our real parents, meaning we should do whatever we want! "

Amber eyes soon made a frightful glare at the emerald eyes of his friend.

" They may not be our real parents, but at least they care for us! "

Sonic's eyes averted their attention away from his silver friend. He was right, he was being a little mean to his mother. She may not be his real mother, but she did a damn good job as one. Galahad's eyes soften as he hugs the merhog in the uncomfortable bathtub. 

" I'm sorry, Sonic, I shouldn't have been mean to you. "

The blue merhog pats his back, soothing the now teary-eyed hedgehog.

" Sonic... does Lady Nimue really let you swim in her lake when the moon is at its fullest? "

" Yes Galahad! It's comfortable and I feel at... home, a place I never really knew of. "

Galahad gave him mournful eyes. He holds the soft, yet scaly hands of his friend.

" You know, if it makes you feel better, my father was abandoned by his parents. Lady Nimue had taken him in and called him Lancelot, which coincidentally is the same age as you. "

" Wait... you are younger than me, Galahad? "

" ... You didn't know that...? "

The silver hedgehog laughs as the blue one's face bursts into a red coloration. Of course, it was out of embarrassment of not knowing how old his friend was. It had gotten dark out, Galahad had to leave temporarily to tell his father a good night. Sonic sighed, what would he do now? After all, he still had to wait for his mother to come back from work. He looked out the window where the stars had shone brightly on him. What was his real mother and father like? Where do they like him? He squirmed a bit before coming nose to nose with familiar amber eyes.

" Hey! Servant Bernadette said I had to bring you to Lady Nimue tonight. "

The blue merhog blinked.

" What about your- "

He was soon interrupted by Galahad.

" Oh, do not worry, I did the old pillow under the blanket trick- "

He picks up Sonic, stumbling back a bit before completely regaining his balance.

" Now we gotta get you to Lady Nimue's Lake. "

So, with the merhog in his arms, Galahad proceeded to sneak out of the castle. Unknowing to the silver one that he attracted an unwanted guest. By the time the moon was in the middle of the sky, Galahad and Sonic had arrived at their destination. Lady Nimue, The Lady of the Lake, noticed the two and smiled. She makes her way towards them, being the graceful being she is.

" Hello, Sonic, Galahad, it is pleasant to see you both. "

They both greet her, as Galahad set Sonic in the water. The merhog starts swimming, quite fast as he jumps out, laughing in joy. Galahad snickers at Sonic's childish as he's pulled in by the merhog, making Nimue giggle. The silver hedgehog pops up from the water and laughs, Sonic join in with him. Nimue had sensed someone in the shrubbery. Turning around, she smiles while both boys were busy messing around.

" Hello, Sir Lancelot, is there a problem? "

A huff comes from the shrubbery as an ebony knight comes out of hiding. Out of the corner of Galahad's eye, he spots the knight and tenses up. When he did, he immediately went underwater, making Sonic panicked and go under. Nimue looks behind her and gasp.

" Oh no! Galahad! "

Lancelot starts taking off his armor and heads towards the water.  But Lady Nimue grabs his shoulder, making the ebony hedgehog growl.

" LET ME GO, NIMUE! MY SON IS GOING TO DROWN! "

" Wait! Someone else is with him. He will save him, I know so. "

as soon as she said that, Sonic comes out of the water and puts Galahad on the ground. He pulls himself out of the lake and next to him. Sir Lancelot's eyes widened in shock, not believing what he was seeing. He looks at Nimue as she nods while the merhog tries to wake the silver hedgehog. Lancelot slowly goes up to the merhog and cleared his throat. Emerald green eyes looked up and stared into his ruby red eyes. His heart started suddenly starting pounding in his chest as it seems hard to speak. The merhog was confused before Lancelot finally was able to find a way to speak.

" Thank you, for saving my son. "

The blue one's eye widened in fear as he scoots back into the water. He fully submerges himself in the water to avoid talking to him. Lancelot huffs.

" How rude, though, I know nothing about mermobians so they may be all rude. "

" Sir Lancelot, I promise you that he is no rude merhog. Sonic doesn't know how to speak to others, only to his mother, Galahad, and I. "

The ebony hedgehog curled his fist and his face twisted in anger. Was this the reason why Galahad had been skipping out on his squire duties!? Because he wanted to be with his friend?! He sighs as his facial features soften and fist uncurls. At least his son had a friend that he really enjoyed being with. Sighing, he looks towards Nimue.

" Who's the mother of this Sonic? " 

" Why, Servant Bernadette is the mother. She is a fair mother, and found the poor baby on the beach crying. Bernadette has been taking care of him for his whole life. "

Lancelot's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed. Groans were heard as both turned to see the silver child sitting up, holding his head. Blue ears were above the water as the flickered, as in a flash, a splash was heard and Sonic was soon hugging his friend.

" Oh Galahad! I thought you wouldn't wake up, it scared me. "

" Oh, no need to worry about me, I just thought I saw my father. "

A scoff came from behind them as clanking of metal rang throughout the forest. The merhog hides in the water, his face glowing with pink.

" I am actually here, boy. Next time tell me when you are with your friend. "

The ebony finishes dressing, leaving the area. As the night goes on, Galahad falls asleep, so it was up to Nimue to entertain him. Eventually, even the Lady of the Lake had fallen asleep as the merhog swims sadly alone. Sonic looks at his tail with droopy eyes, closing them as he laid his head on the soft grass.

" Why must I have this cursed tail! I want legs too, they seem more useful than this thing! "

He cursed under his breath. His ears flickered, metal clanks echoing throughout the darken woods. His cheeks started to glow pink, heating up with the thought of the ebony hedgehog, His ruby red eyes were... memorizing, he couldn't get them out of his head. He looks up tiredly to meet with a visor.

" Hmph, so you're still here, and awake too? "

" Your son fell asleep and The Lady of the Lake needed some sleep too. "

Both glared at each other before Lancelot sighed.

" Your mother asked me to get you. "

" Well, I ain't leaving. You can't do anything about itTTTT, AHHHH LET ME GO! "

The merhog screamed as he was picked up by the ebony knight, who decided to ignore him. The knight starts walking back as Sonic sticks his tongue out at him, then looks away. Truthfully, Sonic found Galahad's father attractive, and since he doesn't know what to do with those feelings, he ignores them. He looks up at the knight once more, pink dust starting to make an appearance on his cheeks. Lancelot kept his look forward as the merhog kept staring at him. Lancelot takes a sneak peak at Sonic to make sure that he was okay to see him staring. 

" So... I heard that we're the same age... "

The blue one speaks up.

" You are also 21 years of age? "

" Yeah... I just don't like acting my age.. "

He goes silent as Lancelot makes a hum.

" So, um, would you like to hang out sometime? When you aren't working of course. "

Lancelot looks at him, and gives him a soft smile.

" Sure, I do need a break sometime. " 

Sonic smiles as he snuggles into Lancelot's chest. Maybe the ebony knight was more than what Galahad had told him... .The blue hedgehog fell asleep as the ebony hedgehog kept walking.


	37. Cannibalistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Mar 14, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020
> 
> Since this is a completely new language I made up, imma just do this ** to show that they aren't really speaking English

_Dark and gloomy, as the moon shone brightly. A baby's cries echoed throughout the forest. A group of mobians whose faces were covered in ancient native masks look towards the direction. Their stomachs growl as they look at each other before they run towards the sound. The chief already got there, and before he could the baby, a women mobian got in the way. Speaking in their native tongue, she asks to keep the baby as a child, as she herself was infertile. The chief finally agreed as the rest of the group arrive, telling his loyal followers that the baby was not food._ _The women take off the mask from her face, revealing her as a fox woman with soft yellow eyes as she picks up the now whimpering blue baby._

_ " What a beautiful child you are- " _

_ She spoke so softly as the blue hedgehog made only soft breathing now. _

_ " What a monster you will become... I am sorry, little one. " _

_ He starts screaming and cries, wriggling around in her arms as she assumes the little one is hungry. Grabbing a bottle of blood from her belt, she searches for an old baby bottle she found and puts it in. Once she gave him the bottle, he calmed down instantly as the fox women smiled. _

_ " You know, you calm down fast. I think I'll call you... Sonic. " _

_ She starts heading back to her tribe, her baby in her arms. _

_ When the boy became five, the young mother became ill, very ill. The priest said told the young boy that there was nothing he could do and that all the young boy can do was take care of his mother until her death. Every day, Sonic would go out with the hunters and kill some poor, lost mobian in the woods, and every day he starve himself a little for his mother to eat. She was weakening every day, and it hurt the poor hedgehog. Sitting on her bed, the boy looked at his feet as he spoke their language.  _

_ " **Mother, I don't want you to die. What will I do without you? " _

_ The ill fox woman sat herself up and rubbed his cheek. She smiled softly at him and sighed.  _

_ " **I want you to explore the world when I die. To see what is out there in this small little tribe, and please, eat more meat. I do not need the meat in my dying days. " _

_Her voice was hoarse as Sonic eye's started to pour all the sadness out of his system. He hugs her, crying into her knowing that what she meant was for him to eat her. His hands trembled and pulled out a hand-made knife she made for him._ _The hedgehog puts it on her chest as she smiles, waiting for her painless death. Stabbing the knife into her heart, he cried his emotions out as he lay beside her, not feeling so hungry after what he had done. That night, he had cried himself to sleep._

 _The next day, he got up and sadly ate the body of his mother. He became a small and plump little circle as he stands up, hopping down from the bed. He only took his knife and the warrior clothing his mother made for him. He left the hut and said goodbye to the chief and his friends_ _before running off into the unforgiving wilderness._ _For days, he had not had anything to eat, as his small rumbled. He sniffs the air, the smell of mobians was near, and it made him drool. He rushes over to a spot to hide in as he watched from afar._ _There was a small, two-tailed fox hiding and shaking as some older looking mobians, a bobcat and wolf, were about to hurt him._

 _There was something inside of Sonic that made him want to protect the little fox. So, the young hedgehog takes out his knife and puts on his warrior clothing. With an aiiee, he rushes towards the older mobians who looked frightened._ _He stabbed the bobcat over and over again as the wolf screamed, alerting Sonic's attention. Animal-like, was the hedgehog, as he pounces on the wolf with ease._ _The poor fox shook in terror as he hid in his tails. Once the screaming stopped, the fox took a peak to see what was happening. Oh, what a shame, he would be forever traumatized at the scene. Before him, the blue hedgehog devoured the mobians that were once bullying him. It took the fox a bit to scream after he processed the scene._

_ " EEK! CANNIBAL! P-please don't eat me! " _

_The blue hedgehog looked up, his emerald eyes shone with blood lust as he got up. The fox started to breathe heavily as he clutched his tails in terror. The blue hedgehog was soon in front of him, as he awaited his death, but... it never came._ _Baby blue eyes looked up and saw that the cannibalistic hedgehog was poking his ear, before making eye contact. This confused the fox as the blue hedgehog sat in front of him and booped his nose. He speaks, but, Tails doesn't understand, it's all mumbles to him. The fox gets up and looks at him._

_ " I'm guessing the cannibal tribe is true, and that's the language they speak. Oh, well, I guess I have to teach you how to speak English. " _

_ Blue ears flickered. En...glish? That sounded easy to say, he stops talking and looks at the fox. It all came out jumbled. The fox laughed and lent a hand to the hedgehog for help. _

_ " Hi, I'm Tails, and you...? " _

_ " Sonic! " _

_ The blue hedgehog smiled proudly, hoping that Tails could understand him. Helping him up, Tails smiled. _

_ " That's a cool name, Sonic. Wanna be friends? " _

_ The hedgehog nodded, he understood English, his mother used to speak it to him, but he never learned how to speak or write it. So the two went off together... _

Present Day

Sonic stretched his limbs. Today was a new day and another day at school. Oh, how he hated school. Sometimes, he wished the school suddenly got ambushed by his tribe so he could leave early. He put on a black t shirt where the sleeves were ripped up, a jacket, pants, and his red converse. Tails was already ready for school as he looks at Sonic, smiling as he goes up to his brother who was getting some meat. 

" Hey Sonic! We gotta go, or we'll miss the bus. "

" Tails, You know I am the fastest thing alive right? " 

Sonic looks at his younger fox brother, who facepalmed himself. He giggles and looks at his brother.

" I forgot. "

Sonic laughed as he punched Tails' shoulder lightly. He picks his buddy up and runs out the door, getting there in a second. Tails flies out of Sonic arms, making the blue hedgehog tumble backwards. The young fox was going to grab Sonic's hand, but he already had been caught by someone. An black hedgehog with red stripes, black leather jacket, ripped blue jeans and military boots caught the blue hedgehog. A blush came across Sonic's face as he quickly gets up and turns to the ebony hedgehog.

" T-thank you, sir. "

All the black hedgehog did was hmph and left, making the young fox mumble a rude under his breath. The blue hedgehog kept staring at him, drool starting to drip out of his mouth. That hedgehog...  **_smelt so good._ ** Tails noticed what his older brother was doing something that he used to do in his younger years. He looked back at the stripped hedgehog as fear overcame him.

" Oh no... Sonic, snap out of it! He's not food. "

The blue hedgehog looked down at the small fox before shaking it off. No, not now, he had plenty of food at home from last night's shopping. He decided to go to his first class, Math before the bell rang. Two hours later, Sonic was in the lunchroom, he had to go through the hell of P.E. Now usually, the hedgehog enjoyed P.E. but this time, the new student who was the ebony hedgehog from earlier was in his class. His name was Shadow, and Sonic gotta admit, he had a nice 6 pack but oh, his smell. It made him go wild inside, wanting to go back to the days where he hunted mobians freely when he was a child.

He sat in the back of the cafeteria while Tails hung out with his friends. Tails told Sonic he wasn't allowed to have friends, and to be fair, he probably went insane with hunger if he sat at a table with people. Blue ears flicker, hearing trays being sat down across from him as he looks up, seeing the ebony hedgehog and albino bat. 

" Hi! We saw you all alone and wondering if you were a new here too? "

The bat asked, smiling as Sonic started to sink into himself. No no no! Why were they here? Who was the bat? Why his table? He wanted to get Tails' attention but that would cause suspicion. He had to come up with a lie. 

" Uh, No, I just like being alone. "

" Well, Shadow likes being a loner too! You two would be great friends! I'm Rouge, Rouge the Bat. "

Rouge smiles as Shadow huffs as he just glares at the blue hedgehog. Sonic gulps as he eats his food, Rouge eating away happily as Shadow watched his every movement like a tiger. Their smells were so unbearable that he had to get up and rush to the bathroom. Clutching his stomach, he leans over the stomach drooling as he looks in the mirror. His eyes were full of blood lust and hunger for fresh flesh. He grabs the counter, feeling that his legs would give out at any second now.

" Oh g-god, he smells so good. "

He moaned, he just wanted to tear off a piece of bicep from Shadow and gobble it down like an animal. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, looking over he saw the culprit. It was Jet the hawk, a mobian from his math class that he usually works with. Jet notices Sonic's state and rushes over to his side, worried looking. 

" Yo, man, you okay? Do you need to go to the health office? "

He couldn't keep it in anymore...  **_he was hungry._ **

It all happened so fast for Sonic. One second, a worried Jet was holding him, the next second, Jet's body was limp and it appeared to be ripped open and his intestines, lungs, kidneys were all on the floor scattered. Blood was oozing out of the corpse. The blue hedgehog was feasting on one of the lungs and blood was all over his face, he licked his lips and continued to munch away the once breathing organ.

Suddenly, there was a scream of terror as Sonic jerked his head towards where it came from. A red wolf with big glasses took a step back as he stood up. The blue hedgehog took a step forward as the wolf took another step back.

" No, please, don't go! I didn't mean to do it! "

Sonic was on the verge of tears as the wolf ran away. He knew he was in deep fucking shit. The blue hedgehog grabbed the body and ran out of the school. Meanwhile, Rouge walked over to where Knuckles' table, where Tails was at. Just then, Gadget, the red wolf, rushed over to his edge lord boyfriend Zero/Infinite. Shadow just stood over to a wall, being a loner like usual as he ease drops in the conversation. 

" What's wrong, Gadget? "

Tails as Gadget glares.

" Y-your roommate, t-that-that-that monster killed and was eating Jet! I saw it! "

Shadow's interest perked. Was this the ' monster ' that G.U.N sent Rouge and him to find? Rouge and Shadow gave each other the knowing look as Rouge began to speak. 

" Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? "

" N-NO! HE WAS AN ANIMAL, A BEAST, A MONSTER! "

Gadget broke down and cried into Zero, who comfort his now broken boyfriend. Silver looked over to Tails with a confused look as Rouge was going to speak to Shadow, but he had already left. Sonic had arrived home before he broke down into tears, he had done it again, killed someone at school because someone wanted to be nice and be his friend and he had to leave with no lunch in his stomach. He had done this several times before, and each time Sonic and Tails had to move unless they wanted to be arrested or even get the death penalty. There was pounding at the door, Sonic's heart began to race.  Oh god, they were here to take him away, to hide him away from society.

He quickly went upstairs and got his hand made warrior costume he made himself in case he needed to go back to his tribe and his knife. Leaving everything else behind, the blue hedgehog was taking no risk and made his way through the window. He was almost out until someone grabbed his foot, making him yelp as he kicks the person in the face. Landing on his two feet, he put the mask on and started running, and following in pursuit was the ebony hedgehog from earlier. He turned around as he ran backwards, taking a risk and throwing the knife his mother made at him. Shadow smirked and dodge as he yells a Chaos spear, hitting him in the shoulder. Sonic fell back, tumbling for a bit before stopping as he clutched the now heavily bleeding shoulder. 

Shadow made his way over to the fallen blue one, bending over as he crossed his arms. He yanked the mask off the blue hedgehog's face and examined it with a steady glare, only speaking once they made eye contact.

" I knew you were suspicious from the very beginning. Just the way you looked at me was strange, now I know why. "

He paced around Sonic, who glared at him in the meantime.

" You are the monster responsible for all those murders of students. Tch, how low can you be? "

Sonic growled as he yelled without thinking his thoughts through.

" Well, I'll try! I'm left alone for a reason! I can't help that I was born into a cannibalistic tribe! "

He covered his mouth once he realized what he did. Shadow stopped pacing and looked at Sonic, a glint of curiosity in his ruby red eyes that made Sonic mesmerized. He went up to the blue hedgehog and squatted to his level.

" Tell me, where can I find this... Cannibal tribe... and I might just let you off the hook. "

" I'm not telling you anything! Besides, they might've already migrated away already. " 

Snarls Sonic as Shadow hmphed, getting up as he pulls the blue hedgehog up and hands cuffed him. As Sonic was being grumpy, he noticed out of the corner of his eye were eyes in the dark forest. They all look concerned for Sonic, but blood lustful towards Shadow and instantly knew who these people were. Quickly getting out of the cuffs, he pins Shadow as the ebony hedgehog struggled. He bit Shadow on the shoulder, making the ebony yelp in pain as he struggled even more.

" Why are you biting me- "

" Shhh, they're here and think you're a threat towards me. "

The ebony was confused before looking over into the words, as Sonic tried not to take a piece of him off. First, he smelt delicious and now he tastes absolutely delicious. Once they left, Sonic pulled away from his side, he constantly bit Shadow everywhere while they were watching, and wipes the blood off. Shadow gets up as his eyes soften from a glare he held while he was biting him. 

" Why did you help me? You're a cannibal. "

" The bathroom incident would've never happened if you and your bat friend just left me alone to eat my lunch. "

Sonic gave a slight glare, then looked away sighing.

" Then again, I guess good people just want to help out others though. I wish I was a good person, but I can't be if I'm cannibalistic. "

Shadow sighs before grabbing Sonic's hand as they go back to the blue one's house.

" I won't report you to G.U.N- "

Sonic sighed relief, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

" But I'm staying with you so you don't mutilate anyone else. "

The blue hedgehog groans as he sits on his couch and looks at the ebony who was doing something with his communicator. Then, a great idea formed in Sonic's head as he smirked. Getting up, he makes his way towards the ebony hedgehog, spinning him around and slapping him. Shadow growls and glares at Sonic.

" What the fuck was that fo- "

" That's for being an absolute dick to me. "

Shadow got more pissed off.

" Says the one who- "

Again, the ebony hedgehog had gotten cut off, but this time, a sweet yet simple kiss on the lips. He pulls away with a devilish smile.

" That's for helping me this morning, smelling good, and being hot in general. "

He snickers at the now flustered ebony hedgehog, who looked like a deep crimson color. He boops his nose and goes upstairs to change into his clothes as Shadow processes what the hell just happened.


	38. I Smell Your Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on April 17, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17, 2020

Sonic was missing.

  
  
  
  
  


For 7 months now, the true blue hero was gone. Everybody was worried, especially the hero's sidekick and brother, Tails. The poor fox would go on days without sleep, pondering where his brother could be. All he did was stay inside most of the time, tinkering with stuff and crying his poor heart out. Tails was still a child, even if he was a genius for his age. All the other gave up on looking for Sonic such a long time ago that it felt like years to the poor fox kit. The only one who ever visited him was Shadow, Sonic's rival and slowly becoming a friend when the blue hedgehog was around.

The ebony hedgehog stood in front of a baby blue door of the fairly decent house. He rang the doorbell, unconsciously tapping his foot as his mouth formed a somewhat of a frown but a scowl at the same time. His fierce, red eyes looked around the place as his ears flickered towards the door, hearing his soft tapping of feet came closer to the door. The door opens softly, revealing a pale orange fox, his eyes almost seem lifeless as they were dull. Bags hung under his eyes, looking at the ebony one. A sigh came from Shadow as he went inside while the fox kit stepped to his side. Red eyes look concerningly at Tails, putting a hand on the fox's shoulder which instantly makes the fox start whimpering.

" … I miss him, Shadow … "

The poor thing looked like how he was about to explode into a sob. The ebony hedgehog comforts Tails as he pats his back. With regretful red eyes, he once more sighs.

" I'll … I'll continue to look for Faker. "

The fox kit looks up with a smile on his face, although it was weak. The orange mobian's eyes started to get heavy, and soon enough, the ebony had grabbed him before he fell forward. Gently picking him up, he puts the fox kit on the nearby couch as he puts a blanket on him. Leaving the house, Shadow speeds off to his house, not noticing in the nearby forest that glowing green eyes seemingly watch his every step. Entering his house, his eyes met a familiar teal ones. A white female bat stood there in a bit revealing clothing, wearing a smirk upon her face. She was doing her makeup, putting the the last bit of her lipstick before rubbing them together so it looked nice. Closing the little mirror, her smooth yet suggestive voice finally came out her plumped lips.

" So, are we still looking for blue? How is Tails anyways? "

Though hard to notice, concern laced her voice as her eyes soften at the mere mention of the fox's name. Ever since Sonic left, almost everyone was too depressed to take care of the fox kit except the bat and him. His brows furrowed as his eyes averted away, making a huff.

" Yes, but the condition of the fox is undeniably not better since the last time we visited him. He has gotten a bit worse, I won't lie. "

Her mouth formed a slight curve, sighing as her eyes advert. The bat barely wore a frown, but the fox's condition made her feel guilty for not having found Sonic yet. Shadow puts a hand on her shoulder.

" There's no need to worry, Rouge. He'll be fine. "

With that, Rouge only nodded. Creaking of floor boards made orange ears flickered, but then stopped. Pink goo covered red shoes made their way to the fox before the being leaned over and sniffed him. A smile grew large as the fox kit shivered and whimper, a stained glove patting his head as dripping sound could be heard. Green eyes stared before looking at the t.v in front of it. It was like a zombie, but instead of brains, it fed on fear. A low chuckle, though it came out as a rumble, escaped from the being. The voice was so hoarse, you would expect it to be Death's voice.

"  **_I'm coming for you next, Shadow~_ ** "

The bat and red striped hedgehog walk through the dark forest. Rouge was hovering over the ground slightly, as she looked at her partner who was searching hard for his rival. To be truthful, she knew he held feelings for the blue hedgehog, but denied it since he was ' the Ultimate Lifeform ' and that ' He wouldn't love again after Maria died '. She knew he was just scared to lose someone important to him again, although he didn't show it. Rouge just knew him long enough to see this type of stuff, even if other people couldn't. The ebony looks hard for clues, just something that would give them a hint to the whereabouts of the missing hedgehog.

Rouge's teal eyes spots something far in the distance. She squints before making out the shape, where she quickly grabbed the attention of the agent.

" Hun, I might've found something. "

" What is it Rouge? "

The gruff voice answered back, his ruby eyes burning into her skin as she points to where it is.

" I see a cabin in the distance, hopefully it has some evidence that Sonic may still be alive. "

Shadow tensed up. It was the reason why the others stopped looking. 2 months into Sonic's strange disappearance, almost everyone believed that he was just dead. The agent shook the thought off, he didn't want to believe Sonic was dead, he had a gut feeling that he was still alive. Walking towards the cabin, both agents felt it; eyes that seemed to bore into their backs and into their souls. Rouge looked behind them but only saw nothing but the darkness and some of the sunset light that barely shone through the thick leaves and branches. Continuing onwards and shrugging off, they didn't know the dangers that were seemingly lurking behind them in the darkness.

The door creaked with rusted metal and old wood. The clicking of heels and heavy clomping of metal shoes entered the old cabin. Both teal and ruby eyes examine the space around the room. When debating whether to split up or not to search the different rooms, Shadow had won and both went their ways. Footsteps that were barely audible came in, the blue thing's pink blood dropped to the floor as it searched the room. Sniffing the air, he smelt two different types of fear. Grimacing at the thought, it let out a low rumble and started to head towards Rouge's direction.

Rouge checked the drawers in one of the bedrooms, searching through the abandoned clothes. But it was strange because they held such a familiar scent. On closer inspection, she realized this was Sonic's scent. She found her first clue! Grabbing a piece of clothing, she went to leave the room but it was at the door. It covered her mouth with it's hand and held a knife against her neck. Her breathing quicken as her heart starts to pound against her chest. The breaking and reshaping of bones were head as the face didn't seem as distorted and disgusting as it was before. Her pupils shrink as the thing let out a sigh.

" Ah, finally, I don't look so mess up~ "

He giggles, cutting the knife a bit into her neck.

" What's wrong~? It's almost like you've just seen my colorful organs~? Pretty little things, aren't they~? I wish my bones were like that too~ Don't you  **_agree_ ** **~** "

The bat had to admit, she never was this fearful in her life before. Standing before her was Sonic, with his organ falling out as you could see his heart still beating within his rib cage. His legs reveal some bone as he bled pink blood. His eyes glowed like some sort of neon sign as he held this dead look. A smile so wide, it could beat Cheshire Cat In a smiling competition. He pulled away and knocked her out with a hit. The hedgehog gave a snicker as he walks off.

" Thanks for you fear~ "

Shadow continued to look through the other bedroom of the cabin. With a sigh, he finally admitted defeat as he laid down on the bed. Maybe Sonic's friends were right, he was dead and he should ignore the gut feeling inside of him. There was no way they would find him. His stomach twisted at the thought of the hero being dead, and without realizing, tears were falling from the ebony's eyes. As hard as it was for him to admit it, he loved the hedgehog ... romantically. He wipes his tears, no, he couldn't cry about this, he shouldn't fear this at all. He was Shadow, he is the Ultimate Lifeform, he made a promise to his only friend. That's right, Maria wouldn't want this from him, not at all.

A hand had put itself on his shoulder, making the ebony jerk a little.

" Rouge, how many times have I told you- "

Another hand covered his mouth as the free hand started to caress his quills.

" Oh Shadow, I'm afraid you have mistaken~ "

He froze, that voice.

" I didn't take you as a fearful type, faker~"

He turns around, seeing a familiar face, but not a familiar soul. His eyes were dead, his body was beyond repair. This was not his Sonic.

" You're fear smells intoxicating~ I must have to myself~ "

This was the end, Shadow feared.

  
  


It has been 4 months now. Tails had committed suicide. No one left their house. It was 4 months since Shadow was considered missing, and Rouge was too traumatized to even talk about it.

It was Sonic.

It took the form of Sonic.

It … wasn't Sonic.

  
  
  


Sonic was gone...

and so was Shadow now...


	39. Death by Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on April 19, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 17 and 18, 2020

_The roses kept tightening and tightening by the second, suffocating the blue hedgehog. He grabs the thorny stems as he tries to pull it away, gasping for air. Tears and blood mixed as the fell down his now paling muzzle. His eyes started to drain away from the very life that used to be in them. Oh, the pain, the pain as the hedgehog fell to his knees, feeling awful week as evil laughter bellowed in the background. It was only time that would tell that Dr. Ivo Robotnik would somehow find a way to kill Sonic the Hedgehog..._

**_/A few weeks earlier/_ **

It was an amazingly nice day out in March, the sun shone its warm rays onto the planet. The sky was a beautiful blue, as the wind made a soft breeze. The trees were still quite leafless as the flowers and plants started to grow back slowly. On top of a hill, stood a blue hedgehog mobian who looked over the city. A small smile graced his peach muzzle with softness. This was the world renown hero Sonic the Hedgehog who was standing on the hill. Emerald Green eyes scanned the area with soft eyes, he enjoyed times like this where he wouldn't have to worry about Eggman.

He turns around, going back to his house he shared with his brother Tails the fox. He races off, creating some sort of wind behind him. In a second, he was in front of a blue door, opening it and walking into the house. It smelled like an oily substance, with a hint of gasoline, and he knew it was the smell of Tails working either on the plane or something new. He goes to the kitchen and takes out some leftover pizza from last night. He sat down at the table, and before he could take a bit, his brother rushes in with seriousness on his face.

" Sonic! Eggman is attacking! "

The blue hedgehog sighed, this was normal for him. He would go on without food for days just because Eggman happened to attack at the wrong time. Sonic was weak, but he didn't allow it to show, he needed to be strong. He stood up, giving Tails a thumbs up and a smile, also winking.

" No worries, I'll deal with that old Egghead, like usual. "

He runs out the door, as Tails looks at the pizza before looking out the door. His face was covered in worry, worry that his brother would starve himself to death, and fear. The fear of the death of Sonic, where Eggman would finally take over. He knew that Shadow existed, but he was too busy with G.U.N work to help them out all the time. The young fox goes over to the phone, as he picked it up, it felt deathly cold for some strange reason. It sent shivers down his spine as he dials the familiar number and held to his ear. The buzzing sound of the person on the other side to pick up rang, almost seamlessly, throughout the empty house. Soon, the phone was picked up by someone with a gruff voice.

" Hello, who's this? How did you get this number? "

" Hey, Shadow! It's me, Tails. I got your phone number by hacking into G.U.N's system. Anyways, can you do a favor for me? "

The small fox asked as nervousness entered his system as he wanted to check if Sonic was okay.

" What is the favor about, fox. "

The ebony hedgehog growled. He had a mission to do, but he held a soft spot for children like Tails.

" Can you take care of Sonic? He's fighting Eggman right now, and he left with an empty stomach again. "

Shadow was confused. Again, he thought as he furrowed his brows.

" Again? What do you mean, fox? "

" Sonic tends to go without food for quite a few days because of, ya'know, of Eggman. "

No wonder why Sonic tends to eat chili dogs fast, he may be starving Shadow thought. He sighs, he'll do it for Tails just because of his soft spot for children.

" Yes, I'll help faker- "

" Thank you, Shadow! He just left to fight Eggman. "

The ebony hedgehog sighed, what did he just get himself into?

Sonic was thrown against a building. He coughed up blood as he glared at the fat man in his machine. Eggman laughed as he looked at Sonic evilly.

" Well, well, well~ Did the blue rodent finally start giving up~? "

He chuckled as Sonic forced himself to get up, growling.

" I haven't given up yet, Egghead! "

He jumps up and goes in spin dash, but once again, he was thrown against a building once more. Weakly, our blue hero gets up again, giving a fearsome glare. Before Sonic could do anything, a flash of red appeared and seamlessly defeated old Eggman himself. Sonic collapses, as he starts to pass out, hearing familiar footsteps and seeing familiar shoes. His head was too fogged with tiredness to guess who was in front of him as he let his heavy eyelids fall, closing themselves. An gloved hand checks his pulse, seeing if he was somewhat alive. With a sigh, the ebony hedgehog picked up his rival and made his way back to the unconscious blue hedgehog's house.

In the distance, the old man chuckled to himself. Grooming his mustache, he picks up the sample of Sonic's blood he got just before he made him go unconscious. With an evil grin, the man spoke to himself.

" Now, with this sample, I can put my evil plan into action. "

He laughs before looking at you, the reader, with a grouchy face.

" You thought I would tell YOU, the reader, how I made those plants kill Sonic in the beginning of the chapter? No, you would have to find out how for yourselves. "

He smirks as he flies off. As of now, Shadow was making some soup for Sonic, who was now unconscious in his bed. The stripped rival focused on the soup, making sure it was at a temperature where it wouldn't burn Sonic's mouth. Sure, they were rivals but it isn't nice if Shadow just suddenly attacked Sonic while he was vulnerable. Actually, he would do that but he promised Tails and Shadow usually kept his promises. It was quiet in Sonic's house. There was no whirring of machines, from inside or out. The sun shone brightly through the windows, waiting for someone to be in it. Birds sung their beautiful songs as Shadow stopped what he was doing. He never expected Sonic's house to be so... quiet or nice, since Tails liked to work on stuff and thought Sonic would be loud, even in sleep.

He finishes the soup and brings it up to Sonic's room, quietly opening the door. Shadow's eyes look to where the hedgehog was laying as his eyes grew big. It was almost as if Sonic was sleeping on a pile of roses as the sun made him look like he was some sort of Angel. His facial features were soft, and surprisingly he looked beautiful for the first time to Shadow. Heat grazed Ebony's cheeks as he stood at the doorway, not moving an inch. The blue hedgehog groaned, moving a bit before opening his eyes. He blinked quite a few times, as his vision was quite blurry, before he could tell who was standing in his doorway. Shadow snapped out of it and walked over to the blue hedgehog, who now looked very shocked.

" S-Shadow!? "

Sonic yelled in confusion as Shadow put the soup on his table next to his bed.

" Before you tell me why I am here, Tails wanted me to take care of you. "

He looked into his emerald eyes.

" I'd rather be at home too. Now eat up your soup, I heard you don't eat much. "

Sonic was speechless. Tails somehow convinced the edge lord to take care of him?? He needed to learn the ways of Tails soon. He grabs the soup and stares into it, seeing his reflection as the ebony left his room. He was quite beaten up and bruised and did look a bit too skinny for his age. He starts eating his soup and let his thoughts go wild. One thing led to another as he started to think about Shadow in a strange way, making Sonic blush. The blue hedgehog shook his thoughts away as he finished his soup, putting the bowl on his table. He gets up, groaning, being quite sore but still gets up. Sonic quietly leaves his bedroom and goes downstairs, being quite thirsty.

Looking at the windowsill near his T.V, he notices how dehydrated his flowers seem to be, which upsets him. Sonic loves plant life, well, any life in general actually. He had tons of plants around the house, and always took care of his plant life. Getting a cup of water, he fills it in the sink before walking back to his flowers. Squatting down, he carefully pours the water, not noticing a familiar ebony hedgehog that entered back in Kitchen after being called into Tails' lab. Noticing the blue hedgehog squatting, his head unconsciously tilts as he quietly walks over and clears his throat. Being startled, Sonic spills the rest of the water all over himself as he makes a yelp, falling back. Acting fast, Shadow catches Sonic with panic across his face, but he fell back too.

Realizing his situation, Sonic quickly and swiftly got off of his now groaning rival. Shadow sat up and rubbed his back, making the blue hedgehog look a bit guilty as his ears flatten themselves against his head.

" Y-you okay, Shadz? I didn't break anything, did I? "

Stuttered the blue hedgehog, making the ebony respond.

" No, Sonic, it was the floor that hurt my back. You're fucking light for someone who has the diet of mostly Chili dogs. "

The fluttering of eyes and the agape mouth made Shadow realized he said something that probably shocked Sonic.

" You... you said my name, Shadow. "

" Don't think anything of it, faker "

Shadow growled back, making Sonic scratched the back of his neck. The two stood there in silence, not a single word spoken. Of course, Sonic didn't like this and decided to break the unholy silence that made things awkward.

" Yeah, I do like flowers, plant life in general actually, a lot. "

He mumbled. Shadow huffed as his eyes moved from the ground to the emerald eyes of Sonic. Ruby eyes soften from it's original glare into some sort of emotion.

" I like plants too faker, they're nice to have... "

" Really? That's interesting to know about you Shadz. "

Soon, the glare came back to the ebony, as all Sonic felt were daggers from his eyes.

" Shut it! "

The two bickered before Shadow finally left to go watch T.V. Sonic got up and tended his plants once more . His thoughts wandered into unknown territory. With a slight blush, he covered his face. He couldn't like Shadow, not in that way!

But...

Sonic did like him that way....

The blue hedgehog only shook his head softly. He left the kitchen and out the front door. Ebony ears flickered as a sigh escaped from him. He did, after all, promised Tails so he has to go. Following behind, he leaves and shuts the front door. While with Sonic, he just ran, with no thoughts running through his mind anymore. He relaxed a bit before he started to slow down until he was just walking. Sitting down, he was near a pond with willow trees that surrounded it. Lily pads that already had flowers blooming. The pond seemed to glow as lightning bugs flew around. This was Sonic's relaxing place, where the sun nor anybody could reach him...

Well, so he thought...

With a turn of his ears, the crunching of leaves alerted the blue one that someone had followed him. He put his guard up until he realized who it was. With a pull away, and familiar red-striped hedgehog walked in. Irritation left and was soon replaced with amazement. Sonic looks away, he couldn't make eye contact with him. Shadow looked at him with shock and amazement, making the hero snicker at him.

" I know, it's a very beautiful place, and I tend to come here to think or relax. "

A soft smile held itself on his face. Shadow sat down as did Sonic with a soft thump. What the two didn't know was the chemicals that were being spread by a certain villain. The two started talking, as fluttering made itself known in Sonic's stomach. His face became heated as the ebony complained about his job at G.U.N.

He never noticed the thorns that started to make their way towards him. It was in an instance, there were roses suffocating the hedgehog, making the ebony jump. Sonic stands up as Shadow summons a chaos spear, trying to pick at the vines. The roses kept tightening and tightening by the second, suffocating the blue hedgehog. He grabs the thorny stems as he tries to pull it away, gasping for air. Tears and blood mixed as the fell down his now paling muzzle. His eyes started to drain away from the very life that used to be in them. Oh, the pain, the pain as the hedgehog fell to his knees, feeling awful week as evil laughter bellowed in the background.

With a growl, the ebony fires a chaos spear at the fat man, who unfortunately couldn't dodge in time and was killed. Shadow got on to his knees, trying to save Sonic but the blue one grabs his arm, tears falling down his extremely pale face.

" S-Shadow, I-I can't be- "

He chokes, as the ebony continues to try to pry off the thorns.

" I'm not letting you die! I can't! I won't! I promised Tails! I promised myself I wouldn't lose someone important to me again! "

He growl, his eyes getting foggy from the tears as the blue hedgehog smiles softly.

" it's okay, S-Shadz... I love you... too- "

With one last gasp, life had finally faded from his eyes. Collapsing, the flowers retreat as the ebony quickly checks his pulse. His face goes unreadable when finding no pulse. The ebony hedgehog's arm limp as he stares at the corpse. Another life he could've saved but couldn't go by his eyes. He softly takes the body into his hold and holds the body of Sonic. Tears fell from his eyes as he lay down, holding the corpse next to his body.

It was over. The funeral was held in his name, Shadow never showed his face around Sonic's friends again. He ignored Rouge, he was no longer the same anymore... just like when he first woke from his stasis sleeping all those years ago...


	40. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on May 13, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

Crows cried, the moon glowed as two children, one human and robin mobian were lost in the woods. It was dark and seemed to make the two lost within its labyrinth as they tried to find their way out of there. What the two didn't notice were the two green eyes that glowed in the bushes behind them. As the robin has a mental break down, with the human child trying to comfort her friend, the green-eyed beast crawls quietly towards them. With a quick pounce and snarl, the two screamed into the night. The full moon just glowed onto the forest, being far away from civilization, nobody had heard them...

It was a nice day, and the young fox stretches. His heavy bags and droopy eyes really showed how he felt about his missing friend. Tails, the young fox, headed towards the kitchen with his arms swinging loosely at his sides. He turned the stove as he fills the pot with tap water, turning the sink off and putting the pot on the stove. He takes out some maple and brown sugar instant oatmeal and puts it in a bowl. He looks over to a picture on the fridge of him and a blue hedgehog happily taking a selfie together. It had been over a year now since they defeated Eggman, so they were able to have time to themselves and time to get out and go places. Looking down, he saw droplets of water on the counter as he reached his face. He felt the wet tears slipping themselves out of his eyes and out towards freedom.

" Sonic... "

He tried not to sob, holding back the lump in his throat as he shakes.

" Where... are you...? "

Tails break down, falling down onto his bottom as he hugs his knees. He violently sobs, Sonic had disappeared 14 weeks ago, and nobody had a clue to where he could be. The poor young fox first thought that he would be visiting family. But after calling Sonia, who then put Aleena on the phone knew that wasn't the case. He then called Scourge to see if he was trying to pick a fight with Sonic, who answered that he hadn't seen him either. Then, Tails thought it would definitely Dr. Eggman at G.U.N's highly secured prison. But after letting Eggman on the phone for 30 minutes, he explained he hadn't seen him since the day he defeated him. 

Everyone at this point was concerned for Sonic's whereabouts, so they started a search party. Shadow and Rouge couldn't join since they were on a mission, one that they should be back today. Tails finally calmed down when the phone started ringing. With all his strength, the fox gets up, turns off the stove and pours the boiling water into the bowl, then walks over to the living room and answers the call. The caller was Rouge and seemed concerned.

" Hey, hun, Shadow and I just got a mission from Commander Towers about Sonic... missing. "

" Yeah- "

The poor fox sniffled.

" He has been missing for 14 weeks now. Sorry for not informing you two, I was too sad to do anything after Sonic's disappearance. "

Rouge, on the other side of the phone, gave a grief-stricken look as she looked to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog only looked at her confusingly before looking away. 

" It's fine, hun. We'll look for Sonic immediately, and won't give up until he's found. "

" Tell that to the others, they gave up looking for him in week 3. They say he's..... that he's...... "

The poor fox broke down sobbing on the other end of the phone, so loud that the ebony hedgehog could hear him. Rouge tried to soothe him on the other end of the phone, being the mother she is to the fox. Shadow walked over to her and asked for the phone as she hesitantly gave it to him. He starts speaking to the still sobbing child.

" Look, Tails, we'll find faker. He can't be dead, we all know that he may be stupid, but not that stupid to die without honor or reason. He's still out there somewhere, and that's a fact. "

He heard sniffles as Tails thanks Shadow for not giving up on Sonic. They hang up the phone and take the mission to find the missing hero of Mobius.

The sky was lit with all sorts of oranges, pinks, and purples. The sun was setting, and yet Rouge and Shadow had not found the missing blue hedgehog. Rouge already started to grow doubtful, but Shadow reminded her that there was evidence of him being dead. Nightfall had soon come, brushing the sky with a dark, navy blue color. Rouge and Shadow settled down in a nearby cave, the bat taking out the food she packed out as the ebony hedgehog started a fire. Both of their flickered, it sounded like snores. Red eyes met blue ones as they both nodded, the Ultimate Lifeform was going to investigate. The farther he went in the cave, the more his gut feeling told him to turn back. 

Once he got to where he was, he took a step back. There were two children, huddled in a corner sleeping as green eyes glowed, staring into his soul. The beast did not growl, nor did he show signs that he would harm the two sleeping children. Shadow just stared at the beast, his legs wouldn't move as the animal takes a few steps closer at him. The ebony hedgehog tried to examine the physical features of the beast, but it was too god damn dark to see anything. His breathing got heavier when the beast started to sniff him. He was suddenly yanked down to the ground as the beast snuggles with him. Shadow tried to pull away, but the animal's grip was too strong, making the Ultimate Lifeform growl. 

He then felt a wet slobbery tongue grooming behind him. How disgusting! The ebony hedgehog pushed the face away from him, making the beast growl and whine at the same time. Green glowing eyes meet red ones, which the ebony one squints. Wait a minute, those eyes seemed familiar. He stared as he noticed that the once feral eyes suddenly became more civilized. Soon, the beast pushed himself away, and with a deep hoarse voice, he spoke.

" S-Shadow!? What are you doing here?? "

Wait a goddamn second...

" Sonic is that you...? "

Sonic looked at himself, muttering an oh no under his breath as he looked up at Shadow.

" Fuck! How did I become like this again! " 

He paced around before looking at the kids in the corner, going wide in fear before Shadow sighed.

" They're alive and sleeping, faker. You've done nothing wrong to them while you were... "

The ebony hedgehog hesitated.

" Feral... "

Sonic only sighs in relief, that was good at least. It would've killed him if he killed any of the two children in the cave. Shadow looks at him, with curiosity in his eyes.

" How long did you have this form, faker? " 

" For quite a long time Shadz, for quite a long time... "

The werehog mumbled. His ears twitch, there was something outside the cave. The rustling of the bushes alerted him, making him go into defense mode. No longer was he the Sonic Shadow knew, he was that feral werehog that tried to cuddle him. He got down on all fours, growling and snarling as all his fur stood up. Out of the bush was a wild bear, who was also snarling as he ran towards the grizzly. It was a fearsome, bloody battle that the ebony hedgehog never thought he would see the blue hero would do. The hero got up and loomed over the corpse of the now dead body before looking over at Shadow. the ebony stood, not knowing what to do as the hedge-er, werehog picked him up suddenly and... cuddled him? Of course, he was doing this again. Then again, his rival wasn't fully himself, so he made himself comfortable as his eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier until he couldn't keep them open any longer. Sleep had overcome the two as they dreamed on. 

Shadow was having his usual ' reliving the moment where Maria died ' memory. While Sonic was having a nightmare. Constantly, the big werehog shifted here and there as soft, quiet whimpers escaped him, making the ebony's ears perk. Sonic clutched onto the ebony one, who was suddenly jolted awake. Red ruby eyes glare and turn around before they soften. He didn't know when he had gotten soft all of a sudden, but he theorized it was the facial expression. Sighing, Shadow scratches behind the ear, which instantly calmed the werehog hero down. Ruby eyes look over to where the entrance of the cave was, where the sun rays were slowly creeping over to where they were. He stretches as the rays hit his face, feeling the shape of Sonic change. The ebony one tried to look at the werehog, but his form was too bright making him cover his eyes. Once it was gone, he looked as if he was slightly wide-eyed. There, laid a blue hedgehog who slept peacefully while holding his rival. 

Later that morning, Rouge was able to track her partner as she takes care of the children. Sonic woke that morning and seemed to not remember a single thing about the whole 14 weeks he was considered ' missing. ' Shadow helped his blue rival get home, which the fox was happy to see his brother alright. Green eyes meet ruby eyes, giving a silent thank you, making the ebony realize that he did remember the whole thing. Before Sonic went inside his house as Tails went inside to make chili dogs, he gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek.

" Do me a favor and not tell everyone that I was the wolf those 14 weeks, 'kay Shadz? "

The ebony nodded, a bit flustered as the hero laughed, earning a slap from the ebony agent. All was good between the two as their relationship began to bloom because of that night... 

the end.


	41. Reverse Sonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on May 13, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

There are multiple universes, all so similar but different at the same time. It is quite impressive what can happen sometimes, like our oh so known hero Sonic not really being the hero in some of these universes. In some universes, he's a villain, in others he's just a normal citizen. But in this story, we're focusing on the prince Sonic. Now, there are quite a few prince Sonics but we're talking about when the universe where Blaze and Sonic switch places. Only Blaze and Sonic, everyone else is normal. Let's start where Silver and Sonic go back into the past...

Sonic woke up and slowly got up from the sand. He blinked a few times before his vision came back to him, as the wind slowly made its way through. His magenta cape waved softly in the wind as he walks around, exploring the place before looking around the place. With a sigh, he looks up to the sky, knowing his silver friend must've landed somewhere else. With a sigh, he took off to explore and find the silver hedgehog he came to become friends with. After wandering around a bit after some time, he spots a big purple cat, a small cream rabbit, and a pink hedgehog his size. Walking past them, his ears twitch towards the sound of a quiet squeaky voice.

" Look, Amy! He looks cool, doesn't he? "

He felt a tug, from a small hand, on his cape. Turning around, he looks down to see the small rabbit child and the nervous looking pink hedgehog.

" I'm so sorry if she was bothering you, she's a very curious and friendly little girl. "

" I just wanted to hi to him, Ms. Amy. "

The young rabbit pouted sadly, giving Amy ' puppy dog eyes. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and patted the child's head. All that Sonic did was smile at the two.

" It's fine, I do look kinda out of place so I won't get mad at a curious child. "

His warm, friendly green eyes made Amy blush, as she looked away shyly. They started talking as Amy needed to drop Cream, the child, off at home. They talked on the way there, as Cream popped into the conversation every so often. Once she was at home, both hedgehogs walked around the place, having a good time. Soon, the sun was setting as both of them waved goodbye. Sonic found a place to sleep and slept there for the night, even though it was out in the open since it was a public park. Once daylight made its peak, the prince got up to set in finding his friend. He found Silver later that day and spoke to him a bit before they separated once more. Much time has passed, as our heroic prince had found himself watching Silver from afar. He was with the Iblis trigger, a periwinkle cat and an ebony hedgehog. He couldn't lie, the hedgehog who was beating the shit out of Silver was pretty hot. What was he thinking, he was hurting his friend. He shook his head disapprovingly to himself. He decided it was the time that he would step in and help his silver friend.

Graciously, he jumps down and landed on his feet, giving a slight glare towards the ebony one. In one swift move, he goes into to attack the ebony, who dodges. As he blocks the other hedgehog's attack, the Iblis trigger took this opportunity to run off. Ruby red eyes clashed with emerald green ones as Silver's amber yellow eyes brightened as he got up.

" Sonic! Where did you come from? "

He gives Silver a look of ' just go after her ', making the silver one nod, running off the one they are chasing after. After a while, Sonic started to become beat and accidentally resulting in a punch in the face by the ebony one who he found out was named Shadow. With a hmph, the red striped one went and leaned over the prince. He panted and glared into those red eyes, his nose bleeding as he coughs some blood out. He smirks and gets up, keeping eye contact with him.

" I haven't given up yet, I can't give it. The Iblis trigger needs to be stopped or else the future is ruined. I came here to help Silver, and you will not stop me. "

He gets up and uses his flames. He stops when he notices the ebony hedgehog walking away. He turns to stare at him.

" I don't care why you're here, but back off from Blaze. She's not the person you're looking for. "

And with that, the ebony chaos controlled away. He blinked, looking where Shadow was before as light pink dusted his cheeks. Truly, this ebony hedgehog was very interesting, and his personality was different. Sonic collapses to his knees, huffing as he catches his breath and regains the strength again. 

Silver reaches out towards Amy, who was now running off in the distance. With a sigh, he disappoints another person, he tended to disappoint Sonic a lot, well at least he thinks so. The Iblis Trigger, who he found out her name was Blaze, gets up on her feet and walks over to him. She tells him about who really is behind the scenes and he nods, he'll need to inform Sonic on this. So, Blaze and Silver decided to meet up with Shadow and Rouge to make a plan to end all of this.

Limping, the blue hedgehog makes his way into town, that he never bothered to learn the name of. His nose had stopped bleeding and the coughing of blood stopped a while ago, but the very presence of the iron taste was still there. His body was very exhausted, his eyes started to give out on him. Wow, those punches, kicks, and attacks really drained the energy out of him. Before he passed out, all he could see was a pink blur, a white blur, and an all too familiar black with red blur. Sonic's eyes flutter, he was so tired but felt rested at the same time. Once he regains his full eyesight, he realizes he was in someone's bedroom, making him sit up. It was a pastel pink room, with a lot of posters of the Iblis trigger Silver and him met. Somehow, the room made him feel at home, in the Sol Dimension. His ears perked as a click sound was made to his left, his green eyes made those ruby ones.

" So, you're finally awake. "

The ebony one spoke in almost a whisper. Looking down at his hands, he realized his clothing was missing. He frantically put his hands on his chest, to only feel bandages on his chest, making the ebony agent snicker at his action. 

" You were badly hurt from your last fight. So while the ladies went to make you this soup, I had to take off your clothing to bandage you. "

Sonic sighs, at least it was someone who was the same gender as him. He blushed at the thought of the awkwardness it would've brought if a lady changed him. Looking at Shadow, he could get finer detail up close. He examined the hedgehog in front of him, looking at every detail part of him until their eyes met. With a blush, he looks away coyly as Shadow raises an eye ridge at the prince in front of him. The ebony one just shrugs it off and changes the subject.

" Not much of a talker, good, I'm not much of a talker too. "

A sly smile made its way onto a peach muzzle. 

" Oh? But you seem like such a talker now? "

The blue hedgehog snickers as he receives a growl and a glare. He bursts into a small, quiet fit of laughter as the Shadow stopped his actions. He slightly blushed but frowns as the memories of his long lost friend reemerge from the depths of his mind. How she used to laugh, and how she used to look at him, why was all of this coming back to him now?! He shook his head disapprovingly at himself, making a quiet growl to himself too. Sonic only stares with curiosity and confusion at what was going on in the other hedgehog's mind. Making a decision, he threw the blankets off and carefully came over to the hedgehog. Putting a hand on the agent's shoulder, he tries to soothe him, which works. 

" Aren't you supposed to be laying down? "

The blue one only shakes his head.

" I have many things to do. I have to find Silver, then find Mephiles to stop him, go back to the future and stop Iblis once and in for all. " 

He spots his clothing and puts on, looking back on Shadow with a soft smile.

" You're a worthy opponent and a kind-hearted hedgehog. May you have luck with whatever you are struggling with. "

And with that, the blue hedgehog leaves the room as Shadow stands there with an expressionless face. What was so special about him...?

Time went on, Princess Elise was rescued by Blaze and Sonic, who finally got along to become partners. We all know what happens after they bump into (Memphis Tennessee)Mephiles the Dark. Once they were back in the future, Sonic sacrifices his life to defeat Iblis. While absorbing Iblis, his mind wandered to Shadow, making him smile and blush slightly as he kept being strong. For Silver, for the future, for their friends...

for Shadow...

Suddenly, everything went white. Waking up in his bed, he looks around the place as sweat drips from his forehead. Wiping it off, he sighs and gets out of bed and goes over to the window to check if he really was home, in the Sol Dimension. Surely, he was home as he looked away. That couldn't have been all a dream, could it? Going back to his bed, he stares at the ceiling, his thoughts all over the place. His eyes got heavy, maybe it was all a dream, but he couldn't shake off the feeling... the feeling for Shadow that had grown deep within him. Shadow had to be, and Silver too since they were the only people that he felt that were too real to be in a dream. He couldn't think any longer, as sleep tried to pull him in. He trusted the feeling that maybe Shadow and Silver were real. He fell asleep that night with a smile, Shadow was really the first person that made the prince fall in love.


	42. Till Death do us part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on May 16, 2019   
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

It was a cloudy day in the land of Camelot, and the King was looking for a Queen. Though, the King did not want a Queen, for he had already had eyes for someone special. That someone special was his most loyal knight, Sir Lancelot. Sir Lancelot also felt the same towards his majesty but knew he couldn't be him. The King needed to be with a woman, someone who could bear his children, not him who was a man. The King, who was an azure hedgehog, sat on his throne, was depressed. He did not want to find a Queen, for he had already found his love, his knight... his trusty knight. But at last, his sword, Caliburn forced him to find a lady that the sword chose.

It was a dreary day and no soul was in sight except the King's and Lancelot's. The King, a blue hedgehog that went by the name of Sonic. The soft, emerald eyes looked over to his knight who looked at the ground. Sonic frowns and stops in his tracks and puts a hand on the ebony knight's shoulder, making the Ultimate knight flinch.

" What is wrong, my love. "

The azure the hedgehog gives him a soft look, filled with passion and care. The ebony knight lifts his visor, to look at his love as he frowns. He quickly averts his eyes, as he sighed, ones filled with sadness.

" Your Majesty... you will have to marry someone... and make her bear your children... "

The ebony hedgehog as the blue hedgehog lifted his chin up so they were making eye contact. Sonic had a soft expression and kissed him gently. The knight didn't even try to pull away, as he kissed his king back. The King pulled back, staying close to his Knight, and whispers softly into his ear.

" You'll always be mine, Lancelot. There is nothing that will change that, and I will not let any women bear my children, even if she begs. "

The Ultimate Knight smiles slightly as he puts his visor on again, taking Sonic's hand and kissing his hand.

" Shall we head back, Your Majesty? "

The king nods as the knight pulls away and holds his king's hand. The King smiles happily as he starts heading back to his castle with his best knight and lover. The hedgehog's heart will never change, for he will forever love his knight but he didn't like the idea of having to marry some woman when he was content with ruling by himself and having this secret love. They get to the castle as Lancelot let's go of his hand and gets in front of him to make it look like he was just protecting the King while he was on his walk. Sir Percival and Sir Gawain greeted the two as they both inside the castle. Lancelot walks with the king to his spot on the throne, and once he was there, the king had dismissed the knight to go guard the castle outside.

Sonic sighs, sitting on his lonely throne. He did not wish for such a fate, he'd rather be a knight or a peasant. Sighing, he had people coming in and out of the throne room, telling him useless information until one of the knights informed him that a princess from another kingdom was coming. Great, a princess he wishes not to marry, at all, he already had Lancelot and was a good King without a Queen, but they would ‘ need an heir ' quoted his sword. His sword was Caliburn, an annoying thing that spoke so highly all the time. It neared night time, and he had invited Lancelot into his room tonight. He was ready, and besides, with a ' new queen ' around, he wouldn't be able to spend time with his knight in shining armor. Coming in, the knight takes off his helmet and gives the blue king a kiss on his cheek before sitting beside him.

" You called me in, Your Majesty? "

The blue hedgehog in his night clothes fidgeting with his fingers. He was looking at his feet while a blush creeps onto his cheeks.

" Lancelot, there is a princess that will arrive in a few days. Caliburn will probably make me marry her, so, I want to spend this night with a hell of a good time. "

Lancelot gets confused, sometimes forgetting that the king, in fact, came from another world. He thinks about it before blushing, looking at him with a face that resembles a ' are you sure? ' Sonic nods and gently grabs the knight's hand, slowly bringing it up to his chest.

" I mean, this will probably be the last time we'll have a time like this. I want to make this last, so please, let's do this. "

Green eyes seemingly glowed in the moonlit room as both hedgehogs stared at each other. Lancelot huffs playfully and takes off his armor. That night, in that room, the only noises that were made were quiet moans and grunts. The next day seemed to come fast, as the king found his bed alone once more, a note from Lancelot telling him that he challenged Sir Gawain a duel that morning. The king snickers as he painfully gets up from his bed, putting on his attire before a soft knock came from his door. Going to the door, he opens it to find his annoying sword standing there, glaring. The hedgehog stretches and yawns before speaking to the living object in front of him.

" What's wrong, Caliburn? "

The sword huffed.

" You're late to breakfast, the princess is already here, and your knights are waiting for you so they can train with you. "

The hedgehog rolled his eyes as he moved past the sword, who made a growl and huff. Truthfully, he didn't know himself how he stayed calm around that sword so easily when he wanted so badly to throw him in a pit of lava. He gets to the throne room, smiling at the knights before the princess. She was a lovely brown squirrel that reminded him of Princess Sally Acorn from his world, actually, she may well just be that. You see, some of the people of this world have the looks and similar personalities of some of his friends. Sir Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival took the images of Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze. Sir Lamorak, Galahad (a knight in training), the blacksmith, and Lady Nimue took the images of Jet, Silver, Tails, and Amy Rose. So, the princess looking like his friend Sally Acorn was nothing new to him.

The princess smiled at him as she bowed respectfully to him before speaking up to him.

" Hello, Your Majesty, I am Princess Guinevere, I came here to see if you would accept me in a hand of marriage and let me bear the heirs of this kingdom. "

She spoke with a soft, delicate tone. Her blue eyes looking at him, awaiting an answer. As much as this would hurt Lancelot and himself, they both knew he had to accept the offer, or else they would become suspicious of their relationship. With a sigh, green eyes looked dully back at the princess in front of him.

" I accept you, may we have a beautiful wedding, ...my queen. "

Sonic almost hissed those dreaded words, it was like he just drank venom and was trying to spit it out. His eyes darted towards the dark knight, whose body language showed nothing and his face was covered with a visor but knew that he was in much pain as he was. Once Lady Guinevere was taken to be washed up and have a nice wedding dress made for her, Lancelot and Sonic found the time to be alone. Lifting his visor, he looks at the king, his eyes watery indicating that Lancelot was trying to hold back the overwhelming weight of sadness that came over him. The blue king hugs his best knight and lover tightly, his tears slipping but he made no sound. Both of them knew that their time of being close may have just ended.

Soon, the wedding had come, and Sonic now had a beautiful queen that he did not love. Guinevere was a lovely person, do not get him wrong, but he did not feel any connection with her at all. Months went by and soon, Queen Guinevere started to ask the dreaded question: when will we have babies? It almost seemed non-stop to Sonic. Sometimes, he lies awake in bed, cold and shivering from the lack of blanket he had as she would take them. Tonight was no different, but Caliburn started to get suspicious of his and Lancelot's relationship. He had told the king that he should not be having so many visits with the knight for one day. It scared him that Caliburn would find out one day, or worse, Guinevere would find out herself and have him be executed.

He slowly got up from his bed, got off of it making sure he didn't wake the queen and leave through the window. Luckily, his bedroom was on the ground level of the castle, so he was able to make one simple hop out of there. Meeting him out there was Lancelot, who was not currently wearing his armor. He smiles and kisses the king's cheek, making the blue one blush. The other did the same with the knight, who just chuckled quietly when he made a ' mwah ' sound with the kiss. The king and knight did this a lot when they had no time during the day to be together. Both of them started walking towards the nearby forestry, telling jokes and giving each other pet names. Lancelot always brought his sword along, even if he didn't bring his armor at night, making sure that Sonic would be safe. They both laid down on the grass a bit ago, looking at stars. Sonic's head rested on the knight's chest, laying in a horizontal way as Lancelot laid vertically. What both of them didn't know is that someone was watching them, watching them with betrayal and heartache, eyes full of revenge. The shadowed being went back to the castle to make it as if she never left.

It was time for them to leave, both of them sharing a loving, passionate kiss. They left their own separate ways, as the king climbs back into his room and quietly goes back to his room. Once daylight broke, Sonic yawns as he looks to his side to see if the Queen was by him. After a bit of being awake, the realization that she was gone hit him in the head like a bullet. He gets up, confused as he usually is the one to awake before Guinevere, even with his nightly visits with Lancelot. Suddenly, Sir Percival and Sir Gawain slammed the door, making the king extremely confused as they roughly grabbed his arms. What was going on?? Why were his own knights grabbing him like he was some criminal?? He was thrown into the throne room, Lancelot's head hanging down, Merlina (who she and Nimue were the only ones to know about his and Lancelot relationship ) was emotionless. Caliburn had his back turned to him as Guinevere's face was full of rage.

" YOU! KING ARTHUR! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME! YOU A HORRIBLE KING! "

She bellowed, tears falling down her face as Sonic's face pales. He looks at his lover, who would not look him in the eyes.

" I CALL FOR AN EXECUTION BY THE VERY MAN YOU HAVE CHEATED ON ME FOR! LANCELOT! "

Lancelot looks at the Queen, as Sonic eyes widen.

" Kill. Him. "

She growls through her teeth.

Lancelot shakily walks towards Sonic, pulling out his sword. He gets in front of Sonic, and snatches him, running out of the castle. Sonic clutches onto the knight as he kept running. Once they were safe in the forest, Lancelot sets him down.

" Thank you, Lance. "

" You're welcome, my dear. "

Lancelot caresses his cheek with his gauntlet covered hand, the other near his chest holding a handle. Sonic sighs and looks the knight dead in the eyes, even under his visor, with a dull look as the life drained from his eyes. The king's once beautiful royal blue quills and peach fur were now staining with crimson red, from both his chest and his mouth. Lance's hand started to shake as Sonic fell into his arms, weakly hugging the shaking knight. 

" I'm sorry, but I had to... "

His breathing was slow and heavy as tears fell slowly. His face resembled a porcelain doll, dead and beautiful. Finally, Sonic spoke through his dying breath, his almost dead eyes staring straight into Lancelot's soul, making the knight's ever-growing guilt become bigger.

" I know....... but I still lo.......v...... "

The blue one stopped, his breathing stopped and his eyes rid of life that was once held in them. The knight just held the body close to his chest, he didn't even bother to look at his face as he closed his open eyelids. His own eyes became dull as he stares at the ground, he didn't even let him have a proper goodbye. For days on end, he just held the decomposing corpse, slowly starving and suffering from dehydration. He couldn't go back after killing his king, his lover, his only soulmate, he betrayed Sonic. Once Percival and Gawain found him, they cautiously walked over to the armored covered partner of theirs.

" You think he's alright, Percival. "

" I'm not even sure my- OH MY-!!!! " 

Percival covered her mouth as her eyes widened in fear, making Gawain walk over before gawking at the sight. 

There, laid a decomposing of the traitorous king and a dead Lancelot, who had died of a broken heart.


	43. Peeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on May 23, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020
> 
> Au where Maria survived and slept for 50 years as Shadow did.

In a nearby house, slept your everyday hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The house belongs to a kid named Chris Thorndyke. While Sonic's rival, Shadow the hedgehog, drank tea with his sister, Maria, and comrade, Rouge. While Shadow was minding his business, Maria and Rouge talked to each other, laughing at jokes and silly things that go on in their lives. Suddenly, Maria got an idea, a wonderful idea she thought as she taps Shadow's shoulder. The ruby red eyes of the ebony hedgehog blood red stripes stared at the innocent blonde haired girl with her blue dress. Shadow knew Maria was up to something and gave her an eye ridge, telling her what she was planning.

" Why don't we play a prank on Sonic! Let's pour water all over him! "

She snickered, even though she was an awfully nice girl she never did a prank and an idea of it sounded fun to her. Besides, Sonic and Chris had played plenty of pranks on them in the past, every one of their pranks were harmless. Now, Shadow thought this was a great idea, but what the two didn't know was that the blue hero was deathly afraid of water. Rouge thought about telling them about Sonic's aquaphobia but snickered at the thought of the hedgehog flailing in his bed like a fish. Maria giggles happily as she goes to find a bucket and fill it up with water. Shadow sat back into his chair with a sigh, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. His face remained emotionless as Rough smirks at her thoughts.

Maria comes back with a bucket filled with water, and a big smile on her face. Shadow gets up, smiling softly at her as they go up the stairs and quietly open the door to Sonic's room. What both of them didn't know is that the hedgehog was awake, and scrolling through his social media like Instaham, Clickchat, Tweet, and Handsbook. Both Robotniks’ sneak up to him, then pour the water all over him. It happened so fast for Sonic, as he flashed back to the time he almost drowned. He gasped and clutched his throat, falling off his bed in a panicked matter as Rouge came in. When the blue hedgehog realized that he was not in fact drowning, he growled and stood up. Shadow holding back laughter, Rouge snickering, and Maria regretting her actions. She hugged the hero, checking to see if he could breathe as he sighs.

" I'm fine, I just went into a short shock from the water. "

" Are you sure? You paled like if you were going to die. "

Concern laced her voice. Shadow stopped when he noticed how concerned Maria was for Sonic.

" He's fine, this is Sonic we're talking. "

" I think you don't get it Shadow, he could've actually died! "

Shadow rubbed his templates.

" Maria, I really don't want to argue with you, but you did come up with this prank. "

Rouge stepped in before the blonde haired girl or the blue quilled hedgehog could say anything.

" This may be my fault since I know that Sonic has a fear of water. I was going to tell you guys but I wanted to see his reaction, I was not expecting him to go in some sort of shock. So, all of this really is my fault. "

Sonic was quiet for a moment before he started to snort. He tries to keep it in, but he bursts out of laughter. Shadow was confused, Rouge smiled, and Maria just joined in with the hero. He clutches his stomach before wheezing, wiping away his imaginary tears as he looks at them.

" That was a revenge prank for all those times? My Chaos was that good. You definitely got me, Maria. "

He smiles at her before all mobian ears perked towards where the front door would be. A smile crept upon the pale face of the blonde haired girl as her eyes sparkled.

" Chris is home! "

They all rushed downstairs like children, well, it was actually only Maria and Sonic who acted like children. Shadow glared at Rouge, as much as they were rivals, he still cared very much for Sonic. Maria was close to Sonic too, and he theorized that it was because they acted similarly. If anything happened to him, Maria would be sad about what happened to him. Rouge chuckles and gives him a look, which makes him huff.

" If you think I care about faker because ' I've fallen deeply in love with him ' then, you're really wrong. "

" Oh, you're such a tsundere dear~ "

Shadow raises an eye ridge at her.

" Tsundere? What the hell is a tsundere?! "

The bat only gave him a playful smirk and left the room, god, was she a lot of trouble. He decides to go downstairs and regroup with Maria and Sonic, along with Chris. He stood on the steps of the stairs as he watched Maria explain her whole prank with him and Rouge earlier and laughing about it. He saw Sonic get flustered and looked away in embarrassment, before making eye contact with his ruby red eyes. He sneaks away from the two young humans and towards the edgy, lone hedgehog at the top of the stairs. He leans on the rail as he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as Shadow looks at him with a monotonic look.

" What do you want faker? "

The gruff voice of Shadow's made the blue one's ears flicker.

" I just wanna hang, we barely get to hang out and I want to be your friend. "

Red eyes look at green ones, before chuckling as he uncrosses his arms.

" I'm not the type to make friends, especially with rivals like you. "

Deep inside, Sonic felt his heart shattered. He didn't even get friend zoned, which was kinda lucky, but got a much lower zone.

Rival zoned.

In truth, Sonic had grown feelings for his edgy counterpart, and the only people that knew were Rouge, Maria, and Tails. He felt that he should've died at the moment, but he couldn't, he had too many people that needed him, he had the world that needed him. He shook away his feelings internally as he fakes a smile at Shadow, giving him a thumbs up.

" Alright then, how about acquaintances then? "

The blue hedgehog nervously tapped his foot, which he used as his fidget for nervous or impatient situations. The ebony hmmed before giving the blue hedgehog a fine, which made him sigh in relief. He may not be able to be friends, let alone lovers, with Shadow but being acquaintances with him gave him a little bit of hope. Rouge came out of nowhere in an' it's time for a mission ' kind of way, which made Sonic a little curious about the situation.

" We have a mission, hun, and we might need Sonic's help. "

At this moment of time, Maria and Chris were a little curious about the situation as they stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening in on the conversation.

" And why is that? "

Red eyes glared at the albino bat in front of them as Rouge huffs.

" We don't have much time, so I'm putting it in one short simple word: Eggman. "

Sonic quickly stood up straight, no longer leaning against the uncomfortable rail behind him. His eyes change from confusion into determination as he looks at Shadow.

" Well, if that Egg-head is up to something, then, of course, I have to come. "

Chris' and Maria's blue, sparkling eyes met together and they thought of one thing: Could they come and watch them fight? Before they can even ask, the three mobians said no in unison, Shadow explaining it could be too dangerous for Maria, as she was still ill. Sonic told Chris that the last time he brought him, it only ended up in total chaos and harder for the heroes to defeat Eggman. So, both human kids lower their heads in defeat as Shadow brings out his Chaos Emerald, as he begins to say the words that would bring them to the evil man's lab. Chris, with still a little, determined, took Maria's hand and held Sonic's, surprising the blue hero as the ebony finishes with a ' control! ' and a flash of light.

Once in the doctor's evil hideout, Sonic started to huff and pull from something, catching the two agent's attention. They look at Sonic before noticing the two humans that happen to be there when they were not supposed to. Shadow facepalms as Rouge snickers, Sonic explaining to the two that this was dangerous and that they cared for their safety. The ebony hedgehog sighs and told the two that they can't change the past and taking them back would use too much of Shadow's energy. So, the five of them started to sneak around Eggman's base. While they hid around a corner of the base, they listen in to what the Man of Eggs was talking about. Both Chris and Maria wanted to see what he was doing too, as they both round the corner a little bit, trying to see. Both the hedgehogs' facepalm, Rouge sighing as Sonic decided he'll be on the actual watch out to make sure that nobody gets caught. Shadow pushes Sonic a bit and looks to watch too, making Rouge smile as Sonic unconsciously puts his hands on Shadow's shoulders.

Once they found out what the plan was, Shadow and Sonic jumped into action. Maria hid behind Chris, who was hiding behind the wall as Rouge went to mess up the doctor's plan. Once the heroes defeated Eggman once more and Rouge had messed up the doctor's plans so he would fail, the agents report it to Commander Towers and Sonic sneakily took Shadow's Chaos Emerald and chaos controlled him, Maria, and Chris back to Chris' house. It was all quiet in the house, Maria went to go take a nap, Chris was working on homework, and Sonic sat on the couch. He was constantly dozing off to sleep but kept himself awake until the door slammed open, waking Sonic fully. There stood a very pissed ebony, who had fire in his eyes as he walks over to the blue one and holds his hand out. 

" Give me back my Chaos Emerald,  **Faker.** "

He growled as he said the word faker. Sonic stares at him, his mind hazy before having an ' ooohhhh ' moment. The blue hedgehog's mouth forming the oh as his eyes gave the ' now I remember ' look as he dug around his quills before finding it. He smiled tiredly and gave back to the now confused rival who stood there, expecting some sort of challenge on getting back his Chaos Emerald.

" Sorry Shadz, I'm like reeaaaalllllyyyy tired, so I just kinda want to sleep- "

He yawns as he stretches his arms. 

" -maybe we can race tomorrow? Yeah, that sounds good... "

The true blue hero's eyes felt heavy as he laid down on the couch, completely forgetting his red striped crush who was still standing there. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, breathing softly and making no such noise as Shadow stood there. The ebony hedgehog took off his shoes as he quietly went fetching a blanket. Once he comes back, he puts it over Sonic as the sleeping hedgehog just nuzzles into it. The edgy hero smiles and kisses his forehead, pulling back with a soft smile. he whispers softly: 

" There something about you that makes me feel... different. That doesn't mean I'm going to be easier on you. " 

As he said that, Chris went to see what the racket was and Maria wanted to see who had woken her up. Once the two heard what the ebony hero said, they knew that they should tell Rouge as they giggle quietly. 

" I think it's cute that Shadow likes Sonic back. "

Maria spoke softly.

" I agree. I bet Sonic is going to confess first tho. "

Chris looked back at the blonde human with a smug look. Maria huffed as she smiled.

" Bring it on, Chris! "

" I can hear you two! "

Both of them paled as they ran up the stairs, making the ebony chuckled. 


	44. Part of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on May 27, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

_ Sonic was dead, Shadow lost an arm, he lost his love, and wanted to be with Sonic again. Using his left arm, the ebony hedgehog crawled his way over to the limp body of the once optimistic hero that everyone grew to love. He held the body close to him as he heard the laughter of Eggman disappeared in the distance. He pretended to be dead for just a little longer until he was safe. He hugs the body closely, closing the blue hedgehog's lifeless eyes as he sighs, getting weaker from the blood loss.  _

_ A week earlier _

Shadow just left Sonic's house, all flustered and grumpily huffing as he uses chaos controls to get back home. He recently started dating Sonic and he had just got home from practicing kissing. It had gotten from innocent teaching to some passionate French kissing. Yes, Shadow was a dom, but he had no clue on how to kiss or how to have sex because he was never taught that on the ARK. Rouge comes through to see a very red-faced Shadow on the couch, stuck in thoughts. This made the bat chuckle, walk over to the ebony hedgehog and boop his nose, making him snap out of his thoughts. Red eyes glare as he clears his throat, calming down as he waves her hand away.

" You were blushing, Hun. "

" I know, no shut up about it, bat. "

Shadow gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen. The albino bat follows behind, teasing the hedgehog and nudging on to tell her what had happened during his visit to the blue hero's house. The ebony just ignored her as he started on their dinner, as it was now around 5:30 p.m and the bat had started complaining about being hungry. He was making a delicious deep-fried taco, making Rouge's mouth water as she keeps telling how good they smelt and how they also look good. Shadow only smirked and teased that she wouldn't be able to have tacos if she kept nagging him about what happened at Sonic's house. She gasped, making the ebony raise a confused eye ridge. The bat explained that he was never this playful before, and maybe Sonic's personality had an influence on him. Shadow scoffed.

" That faker doesn't have an influence on me! "

" Yes he does, Hun! I can tell! "

Shadow makes a playful eye roll while punching her arm lightly. They both laugh as he served both their dinners. Finally, with more nagging from Rouge after she was curious at what happened at Sonic's place, he confessed.

" We were practicing kissing, alright, you child! "

" Aww, did the Ultimate Lifeform not know how to kiss~? "

" Shut up, Rouge! "

She only laughs as the ebony becomes flustered again, facepalming and growling under his breath.

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house, he sat on the couch watching tv but was mostly daydreaming. When they kissed earlier, it was like heaven to Sonic, making the blue hedgehog blush as Tails, his little brother walks into the room to see him. Raising a brow, he was about to question it until he remembered that Shadow was over and put two and two together. He keeps his mouth shut and goes into the kitchen to make his dinner, since the blue hedgehog was terrible at cooking, but great at baking... somehow. The two-tailed fox looked over to see cupcakes that had all sorts of frosting designs and also took notice on how there were two missing from the tray. He assumed that the couple had baked earlier than ate their creation. He throws some hot dogs and fries into the microwave and walks back to the living room, sitting next to his brother.

Tails then switches the channel to more of a science-like show, instantly snapping Sonic out of his daydream. His green eyes looked over to the young fox and made a slight huff, catching the young fox's attention. Tails give an ' are you serious? You weren't even watching tv. ' making the hedgehog huff. Sonic gives a look back saying ' Well, I wanted it in the background ' as he changes the channel.

" You're on, Sonic! "

They both started to playfully fight over the tv remote, both gigging and snorting. The blue hero grabs the remote and holds it up in the air as the foxling jumps, flies and grabs the remote. Tails smirked with pride as he jumped around with the remote in his hand. While the fox was celebrating his victory, Sonic smiled at the child and got up, yawning and stretching. 

" Well bud, I'm going to go to bed early. After all, Egghead might attack early in the morning. "

" Alright, understandable. Goodnight Sonic. "

" Goodnight bud, and don't stay up too late! You need sleep too, Tails. "

The fox only grumbles as the blue hedgehog goes upstairs to his bedroom. Opening his bedroom, he walks into his room as he goes into his bathroom and turns on the shower. As much as the hero hated water, he was willing to take a shower because he knew he wouldn't be able to drown in the shower. The hedgehog gets in and starts washing his quills. Appearing in his room with chaos control, the ebony sits on Sonic's bed, he had to tell Sonic that he had a week-long mission to go on and wanted to have a goodbye kiss. Shadow's ears flicker, hearing the water being run as he gets curious, but decided to not peep, since it was creepy. Once the blue hedgehog was done, the ebony turns around, not wanting the blue hero to feel awkward and silent when he comes into his room. Sonic opens the door and sees the back of Shadow's head, and smiles as he goes over to him and kisses his cheek.

" Hey Shadz, whatcha doing here? "

Red, ruby eyes meet beautiful green emerald eyes and smile before his frown comes back again.

" Well, I have to leave for a week-long mission because of G.U.N and I just wanted to say goodbye for now. " 

The blue hedgehog frowns and sighs.

" Really? Yikes, well, I hope you stay safe. I want you to come back alive, okay??? "

" I will. "

Shadow kisses him, to shut him up before he could say another word. Sonic melts into the kiss, both equally putting the same amount of passion and love into it. They pull away, the blue faker sneaking a kiss onto the ebony ' rival's ' cheek, making him gasp dramatically. The ebony pretends to be offended as the hero pretends to be sorry, both holding back laughs. Sonic finally burst out laughing, making Shadow laugh along with him. Once they calmed down, Shadow kissed his cheek and chaos controlled back home. The blue hedgehog decided to get dressed for bed, finally laying down and getting to bed. He slowly fell asleep, smiling as he dreamt about him and Shadow. The next day, Shadow and Rouge were getting ready for their mission. Shadow cleans his guns, picking and choosing which ones he should bring with him to his mission. Rouge comes into his bedroom, standing there waiting for him to choose his best guns, making a big sigh. Ebony ears flicker, moving over to where Rouge was, his red eyes moving over to where the bat was standing.

" What do you want, bat? "

" It's time to go, hun. "

Shadow's sighs and walks over to the bat, chaos controls them to G.U.N HQ and gets more information about the mission from Commander Towers. A week later, on Sunday, Shadow comes back from his hard, long mission. He decides to go to visit Sonic to see if he was alright and if he is okay. When the ebony arrives at the house, he knocks on the door, starting to get a little nervous. The door opens, revealing a tired hero who looks like he didn't get any sleep for three days.

" Sonic, are you okay? "

Shadow's face contorts into a concerned one as the blue hedgehog as he smiles softly.

" No worries Shadz, I just- "

He yawns loudly, stretching.

" -stayed up all night fighting Eggman, he was really persistent. " 

The blue hero spoke, looking like he was going to doze off right back to sleep at any given moment. Shadow pats his back and helps him by leading him back to his room, by holding his waist as Sonic tried not to fall asleep on his shoulder. He lays him down, as Shadow goes to get himself a glass of water until he is grabbed by the wrist. The ebony looks over to where the Sonic, who looked at him with puppy dog eyes. With a sigh, he goes over to the bed and lays in the bed with the sleepy hero. Sonic nuzzles into his chest fur, making the ebony blush Sonic nuzzles into his chest fur, making the ebony blush softly, as he just pats the blue hero's head. He lays there, closing his eyes as he sighs happily. Personally, the ebony hedgehog was happy with his life right night. Shadow imagines that Maria would be proud of him if she was alive right now. Nothing can go wrong right now, could it? He kept thinking about it but decided no, nothing can go wrong. Shadow falls asleep next to him, smiling as he holds Sonic closely to him.

Waking up, the blue and ebony hedgehog wakes up quickly to a shaking of the house. They get up and rush out of the house, along with the young fox, who was tired and confused. Shadow and Sonic get into defense poses as they look up to the person who caused the shaking the house. It was Eggman, and he had a new robot that he wanted to use against the blue hero. Of course, Shadow was going to help his boyfriend defeat the egghead for the day. Tails runs inside to get his new invention that would help both his brother and his boyfriend.

" You can't defeat my robot, Hedgehog! This one is the one that will stop your pesky no good doing once and for all. "

Sonic only smirked at Shadow, who gave a smirk back and looked back at Eggman. The ebony decided to speak for his blue boyfriend.

" We don't think so, Doctor. "

The present

They couldn't defeat Eggman, Sonic had sacrificed his own life to save Shadow's life. He gets his knife from his quills, not going to die for nothing and disappoint Sonic's spirit. He cuts into the arm, looking away and cutting deep into the arm. The meaty sounds from the arm hurt Shadow's ears, in such a different way. Once he cut off the arm, he gets out a needle and thread as he puts the peach arm, with a bit of a blue, and starts stitching it to his own body. He growls through his teeth, going through pain and suffering. Once he was done, he picks up Sonic's body and limps back to the once blue hero's house. Shadow kicks down the door to the house, laying the body onto the couch as he collapses to the couch, looking over the body with tear-filled eyes.

" I'm sorry Sonic, I'm sorry I didn't save you just like Maria... "

He holds the now newly stitched arm, shaking a bit as he now has flashbacks to when Maria died and when Sonic died. They both sacrificed their lives for him and didn't do anything about it. He looks over to the arm with great sadness, before his mouth twitches into a smile. He caresses his new arm, as his eyes start to dull.

" Oh Sonic, you may not be here anymore... "

Shadow's eyes widened as his smile was big.

" but now you're part of me, hehe, now even Maria couldn't do that. "

He sat there, starting to move back and forward as he started to laugh. The poor ebony had broken, he thought that he shouldn't have anyone in his life. Why did he think this? Because he doesn't want anyone to end up like Sonic or Maria, but he couldn't express it. Poor Shadow was not himself anymore.


	45. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on May 29, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

Sonic sat there, his heart pumping, heat spreading across his face as his eyes looked intensely at the thing in front of him. He licks his lips in anticipation as he becomes a bit shaky, sweat starting to form as Shadow was right there.

" NOOOOOOO! "

Sonic cries out, putting down his ps4 controller on the couch as he covers his face with his hands. Shadow only smirks, making a hmph as Silver pats the now depressed hedgehog hero on the couch. Today was a guy's day with the three hedgehogs, and Sonic wanted to introduce Silver and Shadow to video games. Apparently, Shadow was a natural born gamer and had so far beaten all of Sonic's high scores and defeated the blue hedgehog in Mortal Combat multiple times. Silver had sat down and only watched the two, since he found no interest in video games, and decided to become almost like a comfort pillow for Sonic.

" How can you be this good??!! "

He sits up, scaring the poor, young hedgehog as green eyes stare intently into red eyes.

" Do you think I know how I am good at this stuff? "

The ebony raised an eye ridge, kinda amused at Sonic's childish behavior. The blue hedgehog fell off the couch and curled up into a ball.

" This can't be, "

The sad blue hero quietly spoke.

" My rival is better at video games than me! "

He sniffled. Shadow looked at Silver as the young one just shrugged, none of them knew how important this was to the hedgehog. Silver gets off the couch and crouches to Sonic's height, patting his head.

" There there, Sonic. How about we go out to eat, I am getting a little hungry. "

Silver smiled as the hero sat up, looking directly into his amber eyes.

" Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry. "

Then, the two hedgehogs looked at Shadow, who only nodded in agreement. The ebony decided he would be the one paying for the food, but Sonic would be the one to choose the restaurant. Silver wanted to help out, but the two were being a bit stubborn and told him that it was fine the way things were. So, Sonic picked out the best restaurant that he liked to go to with Amy, on their so-called ' dates ' or with Tails whenever they finished up a big adventure. Silver and Shadow followed the blue blur, Silver being the farthest behind them, making the ebony and azure one wait for him. The hero tapped his foot impatiently while anti-hero only crossed his arms, making a small hmphed as he closed his eyes.

This allowed wandering green eyes to stare at the ebony in curiosity. Sonic examined the ebony's relaxed body, making his face heat up a bit. There was no doubt that our hero was gay, he just found guys hot, but with careful examination, Sonic was able to find himself entranced. He didn't know why, but something about Shadow just made Sonic's body shiver in such a strange way. A small plop of shoes made the two snap out of their thoughts, ruby and emerald eyes landing on the silver form in front of them.

" Let's go inside since I've now caught up~! "

Silver chirped, as the three of them went inside. The silver and ebony had no doubts this was certainly a... interesting restaurant indeed. It was like those ones you would find on the side of the road after driving for 3 hours straight. Sonic finds a table and sits them down, before getting up to excuse himself to the bathroom. After some time waiting, Sonic came back in a waiter's outfit.

" Can I get you two anything? "

Both hedgehogs blinked at him, not knowing what to say at all. Shadow was going to speak up until an older voice spoke up.

" Sonny boy, you don't have work today, there's no need to dress up in your work clothes. "

Silver looked over to where the old voice was coming from, as the ebony glared at the blue hedgehog who was now trying to hold back a fit of laughter. The silver hedgehog nudges the ebony, making him look to the direction of the voice. It was an older hedgehog, with his blue quills now greying, with the bushiest eyebrows you could imagine. He had a white mustache, blue eyes, and definitely looked like an older version of Sonic. His hands were at his sides, his apron a bit dirtied by grease as he glared at the trouble maker, who was now laughing.

" Sorry, Uncle Chuck, it just looked like no one was around and besides, my friends don't know I have a job. "

" It's fine, Sonny boy, this little restaurant doesn't attract many people anyways. "

He pats his hand on his nephew's shoulder, before looking at the two really confused hedgehogs in front of him.

" Say, you never introduced me to these two boys before, what's their names? "

" Well, Uncle Chuck, this is Silver, and that grumpy mcgumperson is Shadow. Shadow and Silver, this is my Uncle Chuck. "

Silver's eyes widened in shock before shaking Charles' hand.

" Hi, um, you know my name. I didn't know Sonic had family members, other than Tails. "

The old hedgehog raises his brow before looking at Sonic, who now nervously scratches behind his quills.

" How about we just start ordering? I'm starving. "

" No, I'm more interested in your family, Faker. "

Shadow sat there, a smug grin plastered on his face as Sonic glares at him. Uncle Chuck decides to butt in and tell Shadow maybe after lunch before going back to the kitchen. He takes the two's orders and his to the kitchen, telling Chuck his orders as he goes back to his seat and sits down next to Shadow. Silver starts talking about his week and how hard it is in the future as Sonic listens closely. The ebony's eyes wander over to his blue rival, so he does have family, he pondered as he watches his rival closely. Never once has he even talked about his family to anyone, and he thinks that the only other people who know of this were Amy, Tails, and Knuckles. Why hasn't he talked about his parents or even his uncle to him or Silver, or just the others in general?

Sonic's emerald eyes caught certain ruby eyes staring, making him slightly blush before drawing his attention back to the younger hedgehog, who kept venting. Uncle Chuck calls their orders as Sonic gets up again to go retrieve their food, as amber eyes focus on the edge lord in front of him.

" Tell him. "

" What? "

Shadow was absolutely confused about what Silver meant.

" Tell him about your feelings! I know you have something for him, and he has something for you. "

The edge lord scoffed.

" Me? Hold feelings for him? Never... "

Silver stands and slams his hands on the table.

" Stop being stubborn! I see the way you look at him! Tell him now before it's too late! "

The young hedgehog's held determination in them, while Shadow sat there, dumbfounded at the silver's outburst. He never has seen Silver act up like this before, maybe he did but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. The blue hero had overhead, and like he usually does, hid away his romantic emotions. Sonic was never the type to be too emotional in when actuality, he was just really good at hiding it. He doesn't want anyone to see his emotions, especially his romantic ones. The blue hero didn't want to be viewed as weak, so he just tended to bottle them up, and he was never good at controlling his romantic ones. He felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. Of course, it was just Chuck, who just smiled at him, and of course, he knew the inner workings of Sonic. The blue hedgehog smiled before walking over to the table and setting everything up and giving everyone their food.

Everyone was quiet now, and it was eerie. Uncle Chuck shuts down the kitchen and puts the closed sign up as he sits down next to Silver. He noticed how his nephew wasn't looking at anyone, Silver fiddled with his fingers, and Shadow sat there with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat and started talking about the family.

" It's understandable why he doesn't talk about us. "

He lets an old man chuckle, looking at Shadow, then at Silver.

" It's because Sonic is a free spirit and all about freedom, while he's my brother and his wife... "

Uncle Chuck looks at Sonic, making sure that his nephew was okay with the idea. The blue hero nods at his uncle, telling him that it was okay as he scratches the back of his head. The hero looks over at his rival, blushing and curious on what opinion he will have after learning who his family was. Sonic looks over at Silver, whose eyes were begging for an answer, making the blue hedgehog chuckle under his breath. As he chuckled, Shadow's ears perked hearing him, making him blush softly and look away coyly.

" Are royalty. "

Silver's jaw literally dropped, staring at Sonic wide-eyed as Shadow's eyes shot over to Sonic. The younger hedgehog asked the hero many questions, as the ebony sat there quiet, pondering to himself. Soon, it was getting late, and Silver had to leave or else Blaze was going to kick his ass if he didn't come home at the time she wanted him to be home. Sonic says goodbye to his Uncle Chuck as they leave the restaurant, as the ebony and blue hedgehog starts walking home together. It was quiet, only the sound of crickets making their lovely music and their soft breathing could be heard. Green eyes look at the pondering body next to him, so badly did he want to kiss those lips under the sunset. That would never happen, the blue one thinks to himself.

Sonic stopped and stood there, his heart pumping, heat spreading across his face as his eyes looked intensely at the thing in front of him. He licks his lips in anticipation as he becomes a bit shaky, sweat starting to form as Shadow was right there. He grabs the hedgehog's arm and pulls him in, closing any gap between them. It felt like time had stopped between the two hedgehogs, that nothing could pull them away from each other this very moment. When the blue hero realizes what he had done, he quickly pulls away, looking away from him.

" I'm sorry, Shadz! I don't know what came over m- "

Sonic was suddenly cut off when dark peach met his own light ones, shutting him up for good. He closes his eyes and kisses back, both of them standing there, not caring for the world around them. Finally, they both had to pull away because they needed to breathe. Sonic looks at him, expecting Shadow to answer him why, and all the ebony could say was. 

" I like your kisses, they're sweet. "


	46. A Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Aug 19, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

_ It almost seemed unreal to the two hedgehogs. Both of them in space, alive somehow. The ebony knew that his powers should've drained him to the point where he couldn't even breathe, yet, here he was, in the arms of the rival that has saved him. _

_ Weeks earlier _

Sonic was in his house, sitting on his couch as he yawns. He was tired from last night's battle with the doctor, then he had sleep paralysis so he was awake for the whole night as he couldn't move. It was completely fan-fucking-tastic, as Knuckles puts it sometimes. Tails came down the stairs as he looked over his tired-ridden brother, sighing while going to the kitchen.

" Guess who didn't sleep last night. "

" You? "

" Yep! It's fucking great! "

" Language, Sonic! "

The blue hedgehog sighs, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to swear around Tails since the young fox didn't like swearing. He gets up, of course struggling with a lot of difficulties, and walks over to the kitchen. Tails looked over to his brother before smiling.

" Good morning to you too, Sonic. "

" Morning, bro. "

He ruffles the young fox's bangs, as he frowns and tries to get rid of the hand that was causing it. They giggle a bit before Tails goes back cooking their breakfast as Sonic goes to turn on the tv for some news. It was becoming a very nice day, with the sun shining through the windows. Tails was making a nice egg burrito, toast, and oatmeal breakfast for the both of them. The news was always boring, but Tails always wanted to check the weather and what else was going on in the world other than ' Sonic saves the day '. He sits there, blankly looking at the television in front of him as he watches the news go by, it really didn't interest him at all. The young fox comes in, holding two plates as he sets them down on the coffee table in front of them. Sonic's mouth began to water as he picked up his fork first, thanking his little brother before digging into the food.

As the hero finishes up his oatmeal, he felt a pat on his shoulder, alerting him. Looking up, he pays attention to what was on the news.

" **_It is apparent that our hero's rival, Shadow the hedgehog, is now attacking random G.U.N vehicles and taking away the valuable Chaos Emeralds from..._ ** "

That was enough to make the hedgehog quickly jump to his feet. He was shocked, why was Shadow acting like he did when he was first awakened from his 50 years stasis sleeping? Sonic looked over to Tails, as he just nodded, as the hero rushes out the door to find why this was happening again. Sometime later, he arrives at where Shadow was on tv, only finding G.U.N agents leading the public away from the disaster and Rouge herself. The poor bat looked distraught and confused before her teal eyes met his emerald eyes. She runs over to where the hero was, holding her arm in an attempt to soothe herself from all the commotion.

" Oh thank goodness you came, Hun. I was going to call you about- "

" I saw what happened on tv. Why exactly is Shadow back to being who he was when we first met him? "

Sonic cuts her off, concern both laced his voice and words as teal eyes looked away in a somewhat shameful look.

" I'm... I'm not sure myself, but I feel like this wouldn't happen if I just came with him on our last mission. "

Sonic leaned his weight to the side of his body, his hand holding his side as his eyes became curious and determined.

" If you don't mind me telling you, what exactly happened? "

The bat sighs, then looked at the hero with a look an older sibling gives to a parent when the little sibling was being annoying.

" He was being stubborn and suggested that he should go alone and retrieve the plans of the doctor's latest weapon. Commander said that this was a very important mission and that we should both go to make sure it gets retrieved. "

Her eyes looked away, sighing once more.

" I didn't want to get on his bad side, so I told him to be careful and come back safe. When I came to check on him, it was like he started over again because he doesn't remember a single goddamn thing about anything. "

Rouge explained as Sonic furrowed his eye ridges, concentrating on his thoughts on hand. He rubbed his pointer and thumb on his chin, thinking this through and not wanting to make some irrational actions like he usually does. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head and looked at Rouge with a determined look.

" I think that Egghead used his latest weapon on Shadow himself, after all, it's pretty logical if you think about it. "

" That's... wow Hun, I didn't know you could actually THINK. "

She snickers, trying to lighten the mood, mostly to herself to calm down her emotions. Sonic only huffs, as Rouge comes up with a plan. She theorizes that Eggman might have something bigger up his sleeve and used a simple mind eraser gun on him so Shadow can be out of the way. So, what the blue hero needs to do is go along with the flow and do the things he did with Shadow when they first met back in 2001. Then, when Eggman unleashes his ultimate weapon in space, Sonic must do something that will trigger Shadow's memories, making his memories come back to him once again. How in living Chaos did this women come up with this, Sonic will never know, but knowing Eggman, it's quite plausible.

" Does that sound like a deal, Hun? "

" Yep! And I'll make sure Shadow's memories come back. "

To be truthful, Sonic always held something for Shadow and knowing that amnesia has hit once again hurts the hero. He was determined to save Shadow from this fate again, and make sure to not let his emotions get the better of him. The hedgehog runs off to find the amnesic ebony hedgehog as Rouge goes off to look for the others and tell Sonic's friends what the plan was. Sonic goes through many zones that he hasn't been at for a very long time, and truthfully, it was nice to be back. Nostalgia hit him as he remembers the times where he used his cool soap shoes, that he still has, and how he met Shadow. Sonic closed his eyes when he thought of his name, he remembers first hearing it and liking the ring it had to it. The blue hedgehog remembered having a wave of different emotions hit him, then a spark of a new one in his chest. It had almost felt like someone had put their hands in his chest and squeezed his soul, tying love strings to it.

Indeed, he had fallen in love with his rival and wanted nothing more to see him smile or just be happy in general. He crashes into something, or someone, while he was off in thought land, landing onto his gluteus maximus while making a small quiet oof. He rubs his bottom, making a groan before hearing a familiar hmph from the person in front of him. Quickly getting up, he looks at his ' opponent ' in front of him, straight into his eyes. There was a saying that Sonic knew about, it was quoted that ' The eyes are the windows to the soul '. But looking into Shadow's amnesic eyes, all he could see was revenge and hatred. There was no more playful in a very sarcastic and dark way or giving him a look of a good acquaintance anymore, it was just the look he gave the blue hedgehog when they first met. Shadow began speaking the very same words, and of course, the hero had to dig through his memory to see what he said. Once Shadow said his very last line, Sonic smirked, remembering exactly what he said( and just because he would still tease the ebony from time to time with that ' genius ' remark of his ).

" I'll make you eat those words! "

It all seemed to be a blur, a repeat, a memory to Sonic, and all he knew that something happened and suddenly Shadow was straddling him. He didn't remember this, actually, this never happened at all! The blue hedgehog didn't know what to do at all, and he didn't like the fact that his crush was straddling him like if this was some anime trope set up by the author of this one-shot. Then, Sonic had an idea, and what was this idea you may be asking. You see, while Eggman wasn't attacking and nobody needed his help, Sonic practiced wrestling. Why did he practice wrestling? Well, it was kind of a guilty pleasure of his, and he enjoyed the sport since he was a kid. So, he wrapped his legs around the ebony's waist and BAM! He used all his body weight to throw the rival hedgehog to the ground, holding a tight grip with his thighs. As much as Sonic's legs looked like noodles, they sure had a lot of muscle from running, wrestling, and exercising.

Shadow struggled before smirking, of course, he had a chaos emerald in his clutch. Sonic's eyes widen as the ebony called out the words-

" Chaos CONTROL! "

There was a flash of light before he was thrown into a tube. Maniacal laughter was heard red ruby eyes glared at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

" Well, well, well, isn't it so nice of you to drop in, Sonic the Hedgehog. "

Green emerald eyes focus themselves at the man in front of them, Dr. Eggman as they became a steady glare. Then, he gave a small smirk and a playful look in his eyes.

" Wow, did you make this tube yourself? It almost seems like Tails made this. "

He received a growl, huff, and glare from the evil genius.

" Don't play cocky with me, hedgehog! You're no position to talk since you might find the results- "

The doctor revealed his hands, before they were behind his back, and pressed a button on a small remote. Suddenly, the blue hero was screaming in pain from being electrocuted.

" -Shocking. "

He laughed as the ebony looked at the ground, why was he pitying the hedgehog in front of him? Why does he feel that... this wasn't right... The ebony shook his head as he continued to look at the blue one in front of him. The doctor stops it as Sonic panted, before looking up to see the doctor that was in front of the glass that was keeping him from defeating Eggman's plans.

" You know why you're in a tube and still not fighting Shadow? "

Before the blue hedgehog could answer, the doctor continued.

" You're going to be the main source of power for my newest machine! You will power this machine along with the chaos emeralds, and soon, I will be able to take over this planet with your help, whether you like it or not. "

" You're going to slowly kill me if you use me as the main power source! "

The doctor turned around, looking at the hedgehog with the ' really ' look.

" Not if I turn you into Super Sonic for the time being. "

" You're sick! Absolutely sick! "

The doctor only chuckles as he ushers Shadow to follow him, as the ebony in return gives one last look at the blue one before leaving with him. Sonic was left alone, now just noticing the 6 out of 7 chaos emeralds around him. Of course, Shadow had the 7th one, but for the first time in forever, Sonic laid in the tube in utter defeat as he looked in between his legs. How did this happen? How could he just... let his guard down like that, he should've known better. His green emerald eyes look at the floor in shame as his left fist was on the glass of the tube. He... couldn't keep the promise he made to Rouge... he glares at the floor, his vision getting blurry as tears started flooding out his eyes. Where was his hero when he needed one the most...?

**_A Week later_ **

Screams filled the laboratory as the doctor laughs evilly, Shadow at his side. He enjoyed the suffering of his nemesis, as he thought he deserved it after defeating him countless times. Shadow, on the other hand, couldn't shrug off the feeling that this was also hurting him in a way, flinching at the pain filled screams as the now glowing yellow hedgehog silently sobs behind them. He was part of the power, part of the energy, his life meant nothing to the evil doctor. Once Eggman found him boring, he stopped the torture and left Shadow to watch him. Sonic was forced to stay in his Super form, as he heaved heavily, clutching the glass to keep him stable. The ebony hedgehog makes his way over, putting a hand on the glass as he stares at the others eyes. He noticed they weren't those lovely, shining emerald orbs, but now dull red orbs. They were simply blood, they weren't anything other than that. He could see the pain and tiredness in them as his own ruby ones looked away. Through the weak panting, he heard him speak.

" Y-you know, I know y-your- "

He coughs violently, making Shadow flinch slightly, he was the Ultimate Lifeform, why was he flinching so much?

" past. "

This made Shadow turn around.

" You do? "

The ebony spoke in his usual gruff voice, looking at the tired yellow hedgehog in front of him.

" I d-do. "

Shadow goes over to the tube, and puts a hand on the glass as he has a glare.

" Why did you never tell me then, huh!? "

He slams his fist against the glass as Sonic slides down to his knees. Tears started to flow down Sonic's cheeks as he smiled weakly.

" Get me out of here... and I'll tell you. "

Shadow huffs and sighs, his goddamn feelings were getting in the way. His memories of Maria were getting in the way. He uses his Chaos Spear to break the glass and picks up the hedgehog, who now turned back to his blue self. The alarms start to get out of hand as he Chaos Controls out of the base. He sits down on the ground of the nearby forest as he sits the weak azure hedgehog down, crossing his arms and glares. Sonic sighed as he starts explaining all what happened until they met again except he had amnesia. Shadow didn't know what to do with this new information, he was apparently supposed to be a friend of his and that he was over the fact that Maria was dead. Hell! He apparently also works at the same place that killed Maria on the ARK!

Sighing, he finally agrees to help the blue hedgehog defeat Eggman since the doctor erased his memories. Sonic coughs harshly while getting up, he was dangerously low on Chaos energy because of Eggman's machine. The ebony helps him out and focuses his energy into Sonic, which helped the blue one extremely. The hero says his thanks as the rival hedgehog just huffs, under his breath he gives a you're welcome. Sonic gives Shadow a signal to follow him as they make their way to the shared house that Rouge and ebony own. Arriving there, the speed demon knocks on the door, and when it opens, Rouge spots the ebony and hugs Sonic tightly.

" Blue! You were gone for a week! Did Eggman get you?! Thank you for getting Shadow! I was so worried about him! Is he back to normal?! "

" Rouge calm down. Yes, I was taken prisoner by Eggman. You're welcome. And no, he still doesn't remember who he is. "

Sonic explained as she looked at Shadow with a sad look. Shadow couldn't help to feel guilty once more. Was it because his subconscious still remembers? It didn't help the situation when she started to cry on Sonic's shoulder. He patted her back and apologized, as she told him there was no need to and it was her fault. Just then, Eggman comes out of nowhere, laughing.

" Eggman! "

Sonic growled, getting his guard up as the bat Rouge does so too.

" It seems that you escaped, but no matter, you powered my invention just enough so I can destroy this pathetic planet! If I can't make Eggmanland, then what's the use for this planet? Ho ho ho! "

Shadow hmph, and brought out his Chaos Emerald.

" Not if we can stop you, doctor! I may not remember, but Sonic here told me everything! And I have a gut feeling he's right. "

Sonic turns to him in shock, but quickly dismissed it. He'll be back to normal once he remembered. Eggman only laughed harder.

" That's only if you can defeat my robot in space! "

" Well, Egghead, we saved the world in space once, we can do that again! "

The blue hedgehog looks at the ebony with determination. In turn, it made him blushed, for whatever reason he didn't know. Shadow huffs.

" You don't have the Chaos Emeralds~ "

" Actually, they do. And for a genius, and I don't think it's to carry the emeralds to the world's best thief~ "

Rouge winks at the doctor before giving the hedgehogs the emeralds.

" I believe in you two. We all do, now go save the planet. "

Eggman growls before flying off to get in his machine. Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, shadow and Sonic go Super and fly into space. There what laid in front of the planet was a not so big robot that probably had lots of Chaos energy. Using their combined powers, they finally defeated the robot. Shadow used a lot of his Chaos energy by taking off his Inhibitors rings as he began to fall. Sonic wasn't going to let that happen again as he caught Shadow before he got into the atmosphere. It almost seemed unreal to the two hedgehogs. Both of them in space, alive somehow. The ebony knew that his powers should've drained him to the point where he couldn't even breathe, yet, here he was, in the arms of the rival that has saved him.

Both of them losing their forms, Sonic quickly chaos controls them back. Getting back, the blue hero collapses as Shadow's memories start to flood in. He gets up, weakly, picking up the surprising light hero, he heads to Tails' and Sonic's house. When Tails opens the door, he gets them in and leads the ebony Sonic's room. After that, Shadow collapses onto the floor. Hours later, the hero wakes up yawning before jumping and yelping at the sight of ruby eyes.

" Oh, it's just you Shadz. "

" You finally woke up, faker. "

The ebony smirked, hoping his blue counterpart got the memo. Sonic gasped.

" SHADOW! YOU'RE BACK! "

He hugs him tightly before realizing what he did. He pulls back, blushing and scratching his cheek with his pointer finger.

" Sorry- "

He was cut off by a kiss. Sonic closes his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn't mind this at all, actually, this was... a miracle...


	47. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 29, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

_ Take a moment to think of just _

_ flexibility, love, and trust. _

Sonic didn't know what to do, he's done so much good yet he couldn't get rid of the memories. The war, shattering other gems, the lost of many associates. It shook him to his very core, he never wanted to be made for the war, he never wanted to shatter other gems. He slams his fist in the pillow, why was he made at all when his purpose was to fight to the death in the war? He bet he was the only Labradorite in the universe. Looking at his hand, he never felt as awful since his first shattering.

_ Take a moment to think of just _

_ flexibility, love, and trust. _

Sonic sighs and lays on his pillow, he needed to calm down and relax, maybe meditating in his gem would do the trick. No, he didn't want Tails barging in and seeing his gem on the bed, he'll freak out again. Tails knew he wasn't mobian, in fact, Sonic tends to joke around and say that the laws of station square can't go against him because he's alien. He told Tails that when a gem poof, 9/10 of times someone else poofed him and didn't want to get the fox paranoid. Sighing, he goes into a criss-cross applesauce position and closes his eyes, breathing in and out.

_ Here comes a thought, _

_ that might alarm you. _

He opened his eyes, shock filled them as he stares back at ruby red eyes. He was staring at his half mobian half black arms counterpart, when suddenly the memories came flooding for Sonic. Blueish white butterflies surround him as Shadow tries to grab him, until watching the memory that was causing the blue hedgehog to hold back his tears.

_ What someone said, _

_ and how it harmed you. _

There stood a more human looking Sonic, in a war general's outfit shaking and crying as he holds the shards of his enemy. Getting up, he grabs a few more others as he tried to defend them. By the time he got to the ship, no one remained, and eyes filled with horrified stares looked back at the war behind him. Sword in hand, he clutches it and sobs, falling to the bottom and shaking. It was his fault, he couldn't save his fellow associates and now they were gone because of him. He was a perfect cut, he was supposed to be the top Labradorite, the one who could save his friends. But he couldn't.

_ Something you did, _

_ that failed to be charming. _

Shadow looks at Sonic who was now sobbing out his pain, as Shadow tried to reach for him but the butterflies got in the way. He sees images of Maria and not being able to save her, realizing that he and his rival weren't that opposite after all. He wasn't going to let Sonic be consumed though, and although he needed help, he's told his story before. On the other hand, it seemed as his blue rival had bottled this up for so long that he had no one to turn too. Shadow was going to change that.

_ Things that you said are _

_ suddenly swarming and, oh. _

It was hard, the ebony continued to try and reach a hand out for Sonic to grab but all these pesky butterflies were in the way. He was pushed away, falling on to his bottom as he silently growled to himself. All of this would've been viewed as out of character for Shadow, but it wasn't true. He started to view Sonic more as someone to help, and not so much as a rival anymore. He started to feel compassionate for him, and wanted to help but felt the need to keep up his reputation as the lone badass. It seems as well Sonic did the same for the hero, but that was all going to change for the both of them.

_ You're losing sight, _

_ You're losing touch. _

Shadow gets up, not backing down from this challenge. Sonic had been there for him, and now he was going to be there for Sonic, to listen to him and to let him cry on his shoulder. He gets up again and continues to try to push the butterflies away and again he falls on his butt. He couldn't use his Chaos energy, but with or without it, he wasn't giving up yet!

_ All these little things seem to matter so much, _

_ that they confuse you, _

He didn't want to lose Sonic like he did with Maria, and he was going to make sure of it. Deep down inside, Shadow felt something for Sonic, he cared deeply about him. It grew within him after being with the blue hedgehog and it finally clicked what it might be: love. The ebony loves Sonic, that's why he wasn't backing down. Shadow was relentless trying to pull the way the butterflies until it got too much for him; and finally, it seemed to be able to speak as tears threatened to fall down from his face.

" That I might lose you. "

Sonic's ears perked up, was that... Shadow. He tries to look behind him but all he sees is a wall of butterflies. Wait a minute, he came here to calm down, not break down into tears, especially in front of Shadow. He gets up and tries to pull the butterflies away as he sees Shadow's fingers.

_ Take a moment remind yourself to, _

_ take a moment and find yourself, _

This isn't what he wanted! He wanted to calm down and relax, he tried to grab Shadow's fingers but the butterflies got in the way, making growl silently to himself. A spark lit up in Shadow, that was Sonic! He was getting close to getting him!

_ Take a moment to ask yourself if _

_ this is how we fall apart? _

Sonic wipes away his tears, he was going to explain everything to Shadow! He was done with pretending to be happy, and he was done with these bad memories coming up! He was going to tell someone these and that was final!

_ But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. _

Suddenly, they were gone, as the two look at each other before Shadow grabs Sonic and holds him close. With shaky hands, the hedgehog hugs his counterpart and cries into his shoulder as Shadow soothingly pats and rubs his back, letting the blue hedgehog do his thing.

_ It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay. _

Sonic pulls away, wiping his tears away before looking at Shadow, who gave a soft smile. Sonic gives a small thank you as Shadow just grabs his hands and looked in his eyes, reminding him.

" You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear.

I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. "

As Sonic calmed down, that begged the question, why was Shadow here then? He looks at Shadow who sighs and sits down. Some butterflies started to appear but the ebony shoos them away with a flick of his hand as he starts explaining himself.

_ Here comes a thought, _

_ that might alarm me. _

The blue hedgehog listens, seeing that Shadow was uneasy. Apparently, the ebony was having a troublesome day at work. He was sent to go hunt down Eclipse with his team, and as they searched, his half brother kidnaps Rouge. This made the ebony and Omega E-123 go hunt her down so they could save her from what Eclipse was planning.

_ What someone said, _

_ and how it harmed me. _

They get there, ready to fight against the black arms alien before he proposed an idea. If Shadow gave him the Chaos emerald, he would let Rouge go and run off to do whatever he pleases, but if he didn't, he would slaughter Rouge without a single thought. Omega prepared to say no, but Shadow couldn't let Rouge die. She was one of his closest friends, and he couldn't let another Maria's death happen all over again.

_ Something I did, _

_ that failed to be charming. _

So, Shadow gave Eclipse the Chaos emerald in defeat, shocking both the robot and Rouge. For the first time, Shadow had failed a mission because his teammates came first, and as much as Rouge was grateful and Omega somewhat understood where he was coming from, the commander didn't. So, he was sent to him for the day, and wouldn't come back until the commander said so.

_ Things that I said are _

_ suddenly swarming and, oh. _

Shadow growls to himself, as the butterflies started to come in, as Sonic panics and tries to shoo them away. Shadow was mixed in emotions as he pulls on his quills in frustration, not realizing that the butterflies were back as Sonic was trying to get them to go away.

_ I'm losing sight, _

_ I'm losing touch. _

But then the ebony realizes that he was doing the same thing Sonic was doing earlier, but he couldn't help it. He did the right thing yet he was punished for it!? What kind of fuckery was that??? He continued to pull on his quills but he needed to calm down, he needed to take deep breaths in and remind himself that it was okay now.

_ All these little things seem to matter so much, _

_ that they confuse me, _

He sighs and whispers to himself.

" That I might lose me. "

Sonic sees that the butterflies were going away, as he smiles, looking at Shadow who was breathing in and then out. He puts a hand on his shoulder as the ebony opens one eye, looking at the smiling counterpart before him that seemingly started to sing out of nowhere. But he didn't mind, his voice was soothing, and reminded the times when Maria sung him lullabies.

" Take a moment remind yourself to,

take a moment and find yourself, "

Shadow breaths and thinks it over, the commander was just being dumb at this point. He smiles and looks at Sonic, and started to sing along with him too since it seemed to also calm his nerves.

" Take a moment and ask yourself if

this is how we fall apart? "

The gem grabs the ultimate Lifeform's hands and pulls him up. They started to spin, laughing and giggling as Shadow smiles and picks him up, spinning him in the air and laughs for the first time in 50 years. Both were content and happy, and no longer felt those memories coming back and haunting them. Setting Sonic down, he asks him about his memory and why he was different.

_ But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. _

Sonic went on to explain that he wasn't a mobian at all, and that he was a type of an alien called a gem. He explained that his purpose was supposed to be made for a war and he was supposed to die in it but he didn't. It made the ebony laugh and jokingly nudge at him, saying it looked like they both produce too be weapons of mass destruction. They both gave a good hearty laugh, Sonic wiping away invisible tears and wheezing, clutching his chest. This, in turn, made Shadow snort.

_ It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay. _

The blue hedgehog smiles, commenting on how cute it was without really thinking about what he said. The ebony only smirked and told him that he was way past cute making the blue hedgehog blush madly. He deflected it by saying he wasn't but Shadow chuckles and kisses his cheek unconsciously. The blue hedgehog gasp, looking at Shadow who seemed embarrassed before he smiled and held his hand. The gem didn't mind, he liked it, and he liked Shadow. Sonic then took off his left glove to reveal his gem.

_ I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. _

Shadow took his hand and commented how beautiful it was. Sooner or later, the two had to leave as Sonic opened his eyes, to see he was in his bedroom again. Tails called him down for dinner, and so he went downstairs to eat.

_ I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. _

_ And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, _

Sonic didn't have those memories popped up at all, and he was glad. Sighing, he finishes dinner and goes upstairs. The gem takes a shower before getting into his nightwear.

_ just a thought, just a thought. _

_ It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay. _

Sonic opens up his window, sticking his head out and looking out to the stars. Smiling, he sees a lot of shooting stars, and it reminded him of the butterflies.

_ We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by. _

_ From here, from here, from here. _

He closes his window and gets into bed. Just as he was about to go to bed, his phone rings. He picks it up and answers it.

" Hello, this is Sonic the hedgehog, I was about to go on the dream train. "

_ Take a moment to think of just _

_ flexibility, love, and trust. _

Sonic hears a familiar masculine chuckle from the other side making him blush as he speaks.

" Ah, Shadow, long time no see. "

Again, came a chuckle as the gem gives a dorky smile before letting the ebony speak.

" So, faker, I was thinking tomorrow if you wanted to go out on a... uh... dinner date with me? "

_ Take a moment to think of just _

_ flexibility, love, and trust. _

Sonic blushes madly before smiling softly.

" Yeah, that sounds good... Shadz... "


	48. Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 29, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

Sonic wasn't running as much as he used to anymore. It worried Tails, a lot, and he always noticed that Sonic had quite a harder time standing up properly too. He was spotted multiple times falling over or walking as slowly as he could. It worried Tails but when he confronted Sonic, he just shrugged it off saying he was having a bad day. So, the fox called Amy, Silver, and Shadow over while Sonic wasn't home to see if they knew something.

He paced back and forward worriedly, he didn't want Sonic to be in the condition he's in. How could he help if Sonic didn't want it though? There was a knock on the door as the fox quickly rushes over and opens it, letting the three in. Sighing, he told them to sit on the couch as he prepared his speech.

" There's something going on with Sonic, "

He started, gulping as he started to get fidgety.

" and I don't know much about hedgehog anatomy. "

The three looked at each other before Amy piped up.

" Go on. "

Tails averted his eyes.

" Well, Sonic isn't running anymore, and he seems to be clumsy and falling over quite a lot lately. I know it isn't normal, but I never quite seen something like that to make a proper theory. "

Silver scratches his head.

" Um, I'm not sure to be honest, "

He contorts his face, trying to think. Shadow shrugged, as Tails sighed. All hope was lost before Amy spoke.

" I... I know what it is... my mother died from it. "

Everyone stared at her, Tails and Silver with surprised and shocked faces as Shadow only raised his eye ridge.

" If what you described is true... "

She starts to shake, trying to hold back tears.

" Then there's no way of helping him, because it's a neurological disease, and it happens in hedgehogs. It's... quite common for us to be... born with it, and it's called Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome. "

She rubs her arm.

" It's... when a hedgehog has a harder time to walk, because the disease is really starting to kick up. There's going to be a day soon where Sonic won't be able to move at all before he dies. "

Amy sniffles before sobbing.

" I hope- "

She hiccups.

" that's not the case. "

She shakes and sobs, covering her face as Tails looks blankly at the floorboards. Silver panics before calming himself, but then panicking as he pulls on his forehead quills. Shadow gets up, making a ' tch ' sound.

" Couldn't we just use the Chaos Emeralds to bring him back from the dead. "

Tails glares at him.

" If you were LISTENING she said it was a neurological disease. He'll just come back the same! We'll have to witness him die all over again, you... you... you IDIOT! "

Everything seemed to stop, Amy's sobbing, Silver's panicking, and Shadow's growing rage as the front door opens. There stood a Sonic, clinging onto the door handle as his legs shook. He heard everything through the door, and he didn't want things to escalate any further. He cracks a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

" Hey, oh, you invite Shadow, Silver, and Amy over. Haha, you didn't call me at all but that's fine, I like guests. "

Well, that came out quite awkwardly but he tries to walk over to them.

" Oh, and I know you've been worried about me Tails, but as you can see, I am perfectly- "

He falls over on his face as he groans.

" fine... "

Amy starts sobbing again as Silver helps him up with his telekinesis. Shadow, though, was the most worried, even if he didn't show it. It was like Maria all over again except this time Sonic could be paralyze at one point to where he can't eat and then just... die. Sonic groans and sighs and gets up.

" You guys do understand I'm not going to die right away, right? Amy left out one key factor: when the syndrome starts showing up, hedgehogs have around 8 months to live. Mine showed up 2 months ago meaning I have at least 6 months before I die because my lungs are paralyzed. "

Shadow turns around with glare since he was going to leave.

" You were fine 2 months ago, all you had was that- "

The blue hedgehog cuts him off.

" What do you think that limp was? That was the start of my paralyzation process. Sure, it was just a limp in my ankle at first but now look, below my knees I can't feel anything and it's hard to use. "

Everyone looks at Sonic, and the blue hedgehog shrugs.

" It happens, guys, you don't need to cry. It isn't your fault or mine. It's a genetic thing so it must've come from my family. Besides, a lot of hedgehog's have it. "

Amy starts to sob, realizing she could have Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome too. Silver has a blank look before staring at Sonic.

" So, we only have 6 months to be with you? But that's not fair! You're the hero for this time! You can't just... die!!! "

Tails nods in agreement as the blue hedgehog sighs sadly, not exactly knowing what to say next. He hears Shadow huff and a slam from the front door. Now there was only sobbing, in which Sonic didn't want to hear. Limping and wobbling over to the stairs, he doesn't dare look his friends in the eyes as he makes his way to his room.

Once in his room, he collapses on to his bed. 6 months, that was his life span, he wasn't going to live to 80 or 90, he would die at 15. He was too young but he can't help, if he could, he would stop this disease. Looking at his ceiling, he jumps when he sees the face of a girl. Sitting up, she giggles before sighing.

" So, you're Sonic, huh? "

He raises an eye ridge.

" The one and only. Say, who are you? Why are you here? "

Sonic questions as the ghostly girl sits next to him. She was pale, and looked frail too. She also had long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a blue dress, blue slip ons and blue headband. Now that he examined her, she seemed to match the description of-

" Maria. I'm Maria Robotnik. "

His eyes widened.

" Wait, Shadow's dead friend?? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, I dunno, with Shadow? "

She looks over at him, sighing softly.

" It doesn't work like that. I can only visit people near death. I came here to talk about Shadow. "

Now this was a shocker, he wouldn't die until another-

" You're going to die in a week. I want you to be with Shadow before the dreaded day comes. "

Okay, he had to admit, her interrupting him was kinda rude but he was more concerned about his death date.

" What do you mean? The paralyzation process takes a long time to really settle in. "

She looks at him and smiles sadly.

" Oh no silly, you're not going to die from that. Look, I can't tell you much, but please, hang out with him. I can say this: he's going to miss you when you're gone. "

Now that was something he didn't hear everyday. Shadow actually was going to miss him? Unbeknownst to him, a smile tugged at his lips. He looks at Maria and sighs.

" Alright, I'll try to hangout with edge lord "

Maria giggles before saying a farewell for now, vanishing before his very eyes. He frowns and covers his mouth, closing his eyes. So, he has less time to live, huh? How spectacular, absolutely amazing, how... horrible...

Shaking, he holds back tears and sobs, not wanting to alert his friends. Death wasn't something Sonic thought about, and thought he didn't need to think about. His heart aches at the thought, he was too young, he still had so much to live for.

Yet here he was now, silently crying and sobbing his heart out. Knowing that death was coming sooner than he thought, it hurt him to think he was going to leave his friends behind. What a fate. That night, Sonic cried himself to sleep and when morning came, he dreaded that he was closer to his death. Nonetheless, he got ready; limping and wobbling, clutching onto stuff just to get ready for the day. He had to look nice when he visits Shadow, after all, he liked the ebony romantically and cared about what he thought about him.

He smiles in the mirror, of course it was fake but he had to build his confidence before going down the stairs. Oh, was it like hell that his lower half was somewhat paralyzed and he needed to go down a 12 step stairway to get to ground level. Taking a deep breath in, he leaves his room and stands at the start of the stairs. Clutching the railing for dear life, he comes down slowly before smiling once he puts his foot down on the wooden floor. The smell of a breakfast chili dog entered his nose, making the blue hero's tail wag in delight.

" Good morning, little buddy! "

He limps over to the kitchen with Tails smiling.

" Good morning Sonic, something must be up since you seem ecstatic today. "

Sonic chuckles awkwardly, oh, did he mention he told Tails about his crush? Yeah... and of course Tails caught on and smirked.

" I see, going to see your crush while you can still somewhat walk~? "

He tenses up and blushes madly, huffing and crossing his arms.

" N-No! "

Tails laughs and gives him his breakfast chili dog before walking to the lab. With a sigh, Sonic limps off to go to Shadow's place.

" He's going to die, Rouge! I already lost Maria! "

Shadow puts his face into his hands, with the bat patting his back in comfort.

" Well, I mean, he can't help it Hun. "

" I know that! Maria had a disease she couldn't help having too! Ugh, why did I ever fall for him! I don't get it! "

Tears pricked the corners of Shadow's eyes, his ruby eyes filled heart ache. Rouge sat down and sighs, pulling his hands away from his face.

" Look at me- "

She spoke.

" I know it hurts, and I know it seems like a curse that everyone you love seems to die horribly, but it does get better- "

The bat held his hands softly, yet kept a firm grip on them.

" Sonic and Maria wouldn't want you to mourn over them. Knowing one of them and gathering what I know about the other, I'd say they would want you to be strong. Yes, you can remember them, but remember the happy memories you made with both of them. "

Rouge smiles a bit, hoping her pep talk would work. She frowns when he doesn't answer.

" You can't keep doing this! You can't just shut down when something bad happens! Shadow the Hedgehog! All you can do for Sonic is hang out with him! You know I'm going to miss him too, I love the boy as if he was my friend's younger brother, as weird as that analogy sounds! "

Tears form in her eyes.

" ...Please? Please talk to me? We can go visit him if you want? "

There was a pause, before Shadow's hands retract back to his body.

" ... okay ... "

With a sigh of relief, she smiles.

" Thank you. "

As they stood up, a knock made itself clear as daylight to both the bat and Ultimate Lifeform. Rouge went over and opened the door, smiling at who it was.

" Well, speaking of the devil, we were just about to visit. "

The ebony hears about this and instantly puts up his poker face, he couldn't let Sonic see him down, it would concern him. Walking over, he saw a nervous Sonic; who was so nervous that when he met eyes with Shadow, he cracked a ' I don't know what to say or do ' smile. This, of course makes the ebony snort slightly, catching the attention of both people.

" You know you're fine, you don't have to be so nervous, faker. "

Sonic blushes, making a small oh as the bat lets him in. He sat down as he and Rouge spoke about everything and what's going on. Well, that's a lie, he didn't speak about Maria or how he's actually dying in a week. He smiles at Shadow, in which he swears the ebony blushed, but when he looked back, Shadow was sneezing into his elbow. It was nice to hang out with the both of them, especially being with Shadow. When Rouge left to go out on a date with Knuckles, it was just him and the ultimate hedgehog.

He felt a hand on his, making Sonic's face flare up. His heart was pounding, was Maria right? Did Shadow like him back? He only felt a head on his shoulder, making the hero scream internally.

" ... I don't want you to die... I honestly like being around you. "

He had to be dreaming, Shadow liked being around him?

" Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay Shadow? "

" ... No... I'm not okay, I fell for my own rival and now you're going to die in 6 months. The only reason I act so cold is because I always lose the ones I love to death. "

His ruby eyes look at the ground, as he was quiet. Sonic was shocked, and it didn't help that the tears were coming in too. He wipes his face with his arm, sniffling as this catches the attention of Shadow. Sonic's breath gets shaky before he starts sobbing, making the ebony sit up and hold him close. The blue hedgehog sobs into Shadow's chest fur, choking out ' I don't want to die ' and ' I'm too young Shadow. '

And for the first time, in the longest time, Shadow cries along with Sonic. After an hour of crying, both were laying down on the couch, the hero on top of the ebony. He was using his chest fur as a pillow while he looks at the ceiling with the ebony.

" So, you love me back? "

" Of course I do, I should've told you sooner. "

Both were silent before Sonic giggles, making the ebony quirk a brow up in a questioning matter.

" Isn't it funny how love works sometimes? Where both sides are either too stubborn or too afraid to tell each other they love each other until it's too late? Why does it happen to some people? It's kinda strange, you know? "

Shadow hmms, organizing his thoughts process before speaking.

" You know, you're right. It is kinda weird, but it's sad. "

Shadow holds Sonic's hand softly. They were content at the moment, and that's all that matters to them right now.

_ A week later _

Shadow was at Sonic's house, what for? They had done something naughty last night and since Sonic was somewhat paralyzed from the waist below, they didn't wake Tails up. Sonic was awake and moving around in the kitchen, looking for what to eat. He jumps he feels a tap on his shoulder before seeing that it's Maria. By the look on her face, he knew he was going to die today.

" So today's my lucky day. "

He mumbles, sarcasm dripping from every word as she only nods. He looks at her, before looking around the house and sighs.

" Well, fate is fate, I guess. "

He grabs the crushed up coffee beans from the cupboard to make coffee. Knowing Maria had left, he feels arms wrap themselves around his waist, as he gives a tired smile.

" Good morning, Faker~ "

" Morning, Shadz "

Shadow lays his head on Sonic's shoulder as he watches him, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek here and there. Every time he does so, Sonic breaks a little more. He was going to die today, he was going to leave behind Shadow, who's going to be insanely heart broken. The blue hedgehog was so deep in thoughts that he accidentally dropped his cup. Snapping out of it, he goes to clean it up but Shadow puts him to the side.

" How about I make coffee and breakfast, you're tired from last night. Go to the couch and rest, okay? "

Sonic only smiles, god, ever since last week, when they both confessed and cried on each other, The Ultimate Lifeform was a lot more open with his feelings. Laying down on the couch, he turns on the news to see what's up. Nothing really caught his attention, that was until-

" For the first time in months, Dr. Eggman is attacking a Station Square. "

Immediately, he sat up as he went to stand up until he was slightly pushed back down.

" You are in no condition to fight Eggman, Hedgehog. You're staying here until I'm coming back "

" Shadow, no! "

But it was too late, the ebony was already out of the house. Standing up, his wobbly hedgehog syndrome was not helpful in any way possible. But, he was determined to help Shadow before it clicked.

Shadow was going to die if he didn't get there in time.

With this sudden realization, he hurries as fast as he can, wobbling and limping to the workshop. Luckily, Tails wasn't there so he struggles to get in the Tornado and when he does, he starts it up. Also luckily, he knows how to fly this plane since he had it before ever meeting Tails. Opening up the garage, he flies out to save Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow flies into a building, falling down and landing into the ground below. He gets up, coughing up blood as the doctor howls in laughter.

" Where's Sonic the hedgehog? Oh wait! I know, I gave him that virus that acts like Wobbly hedgehog syndrome so he's probably having a hard time even walking HO HO HO!! "

Shadow growls, his eyes glowing in a dangerous matter as he stands up.

" You WHAT!? "

Shadow was beyond pissed, it wasn't genetics, but Eggman's doings?? This time, he really was going to murder the doctor. He forms a chaos spear and stabs it into the robot's leg, but it didn't explode.

" W-What?? That should've worked! "

" Well, since I knew Sonic was going to be out of the picture, I've decided to make this Chaos proof by using 6 of the 7 Chaos emeralds. So your Chaos spears and your Chaos blast won't affect the exterior of this robot at all HO HO HO!! "

Shadow growls and was going to Chaos control to Eggman himself but he froze when he had an all too familiar voice.

" YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT OF THE PIC, EGGHEAD! "

Eggman turns his head towards the source of the voice.

" What!? You're supposed to be paralyzed! "

Sonic smirks.

" I THINK YOU FORGOT I OWN A PLANE! THAT'S GOING TO STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!! "

Shadow gasp, he wasn't going to do that, was he?? He goes to search for his Chaos emerald but he couldn't find it. That was until he looked up. There it was, in Sonic's hand as he placed it into the Tornado and put it into autopilot.

" YOU'RE A MADMAN!! "

Eggman screams in horror.

" Nah, I'm just a hero doing his job. "

The last thing Shadow saw and heard was an explosion, and he was out for good.

Waking up what felt like days to him, the ebony holds his head and groans in pain. He looks over to see Rouge wearing black, a tall tale sign of... oh no. He shakes Rouge awake, panicked as she looks around the room before seeing Shadow.

" Hun, you're- "

" Where's Sonic!? "

He had doubts, he had to survive, there was just no way that he was dead. But Rouge's face said it all; her happy smile soon dropped into a despair filled frown as she adverts her eyes away from him.

" No... "

" I'm so sorry, but he didn't make it... "

He just stares at Rouge before looking outside. No... he couldn't be... shakily, he grabs his quills and pulls on them. Hard. Some quills fall out as Rouge panics, pleading for him to stop. He screams in agony as doctors rushed in and tried to pull Shadow's hands away from his quills. It was hopeless though...

for he was now completely and utterly...

Broken.


	49. Humanized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Nov 29, 2019  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

In a Station Square, in another universe, it seems that our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog... isn't a hedgehog. He's actually a human being, who loves to run and thanks to his little buddy's handy work in technology, makes him the fastest human in the world. While there is Dr. Robotnik, who is an evil reddish-orange hedgehog with a head filled to the brim with evil ideas and ' Masterpieces. ' Sonic has a child companion named Tails who was no younger than 8, but with quite the noggin full of spectacular ideas! The reason he was called Tails is that he admires kitsunes, more of the likes of those possessed more than one tail. Then there was Knuckles, who may look skinny but can really pack a punch! Then came Amy Rose, a sweet young girl if you don't piss her off because if you do, she somehow gets a comically large hammer out of nowhere and smash you into bits! Then you got Silver, a human somewhat similar to Sonic who comes from a future where humans paranormal powers, like telekinesis. Knuckles got a crush on this girl, who is sexy but can pack some powerful manipulation skills and kicks, it's Rouge! Lastly, a rival that our hero seemed to grow soft for is Shadow, a human who doesn't talk much and was made by the power of Gerald Robotnik's science for a young hedgehog named Maria.

Now, with introductions out of the way, let's get on with the story, shall we? Our hero is currently at home, exhausted to the point where he didn't even make it to the stairs before deciding to fall asleep. Tails peeks over from the doorway from the garage to the living room to see Sonic sleeping on the stairs, sighing as he gives a worried look. Sonic tended to overwork himself to the point of exhaustion, and it worried the boy because it can have negative effects on one's mental and physical health. Not to mention emotional since the blue hair teen also bottled up his emotions. Tails walks over and sighs, good thing he was used to carrying Sonic to his bedroom. He cleans up the oil and grease before picking up the teen and carrying up and to his room. Somewhat throwing him on to the bed, the kid wipes his forehead of sweat as tucks Sonic in. Sighing, he goes downstairs and dials a number, and waits for the person on the other line to pick up.

" Hello, who the hell is this? "

Tails swallows before speaking.

" Oh, hey Shadow, good thing you picked up. I kind of need your help. "

The boy waits as it's quiet, before a sigh of irritation makes itself present.

" What do you need? "

Tails eyes sparkle with excitement.

" I know he's your rival and all, but could you keep an eye on him? He doesn't take care of himself like he should be. I'm just worried he'll get to a point where he's physically, emotionally, and mentally hurting himself in a very, very bad way. "

Silence was there again, the only sounds he could hear was his own breathing. Of course, Shadow did respond.

" Fine. But I'm not babysitting him, got that kid? "

He could hear the growl at the end of the line but he didn't care as he smiled.

" Oh! Thank you so much! Have a nice day! "

He hung up and went to the garage, full of relief and thankful that Shadow decided to be nice for once. Some time later and he hears soft footsteps, well as soft as a teen with a whole bunch of technology on him who tended to room can get, coming down the stairs. Removing his goggles, the baby blue eyes met emerald ones that seemed devoid of any emotion. He wants to frown but didn't want to get into THAT kind of argument again.

" Hey buddy, whatcha making there l. "

" Oh! I'm making more add on features to the Tornado, by the way, your dinner is in the fridge from your favorite Chinese restaurant. "

Sonic smiled and gave thanks before making his way to the kitchen as the kid continues to make his machinery. Should an 8 years old be near such tools that can hurt him? No. Was he going to stop? Of course not, he's not a normal kid. With Sonic, he takes out the little box, you know the one with the tiny metal handle and makes it into the makeshift plate it is. He started to dig in as he thought to himself.

Life was great, key word: was. It became a nightmare just to keep up with Eggman anymore. Evil machine this, evil machine that, what happened to once a month??? It was now twice a week and if he kept messing up his sleep schedule, he would ruin his life. Sonic wished he was a normal teen that went to high school and just made friends without a worry in the world. What was it like to be considered normal? He wouldn't know, and he knows for sure that those high school rom coms were too fake.

He finishes his food and throws away the trash, sitting on the couch relaxing. He probably put something on that he considered white noise and fall asleep. So, putting on the news, he closes his eyes, preparing himself to fall asleep until the door slams open. The blue haired teen jumps and looks over to the doorway. There stood a teen that looked his age, his hair upward like some sort of quills with red dye here and there, somehow he had ruby red eyes, darker skin compared to Sonic (though that's because he was Latino and Sonic wasn't), a G.U.N jacket, ripped jeans, and his iconic roller blades that could become rockets??? Sonic didn't know and didn't care, it was just his edgy counterpart Shadow who he adored.

" Hey Shadz! "

He waved at him. Usually, if someone had a hot guy slam their front door open and stood there looking badass but scary, they would be scared to shit. But for Sonic... this happens too often. He and Knuckles are the only ones to slam his door open. Tails peaks out, waving before going back to the garage. Shadow walks over, glaring at Sonic as he changes the channel so it's on the Xbox one mode. Green eyes meet red ones.

" Wanna play Cuphead with me? I can't get past Cagney Carnation. "

Shadow continues to glare down before making a tch sound. The offer sounded too good, damn Sonic and his manipulative ways. Shadow hesitantly sits down on the other side of the couch as Sonic hands him a controller.

" So, what brings you here, my dude. "

Shadow looks away, staying silent for a bit but he knew that when Sonic was inside his own home, he was patient. Extremely patient to the point where edgy teen thinks he's a completely different person.

" Tails said you were exhausted lately. "

" Ah shit, really? I try not to make it obvious. "

He replies as he enters into the game and pressing A to continue where he left off in the game last. The counterpart was shocked, he wasn't going to lie?

" You're being very honest with someone who tends to keep a lot of secrets. "

He could see a smile tug on Sonic's face as he moved Cuphead over to where Cagney was on Isle 1.

" Yeah, that's just because I worry about this too. I'm not going to lie, Eggman has been working me to the point of exhaustion. If I keep this up, I know for sure the future me will hate the present myself right now. But, I mean, who else is going to do the job, ya know? Certainly it isn't Tails, nor Amy. Silver already has to deal with his time so I don't think he needs to deal with the past, Knuckles guards a huge ass rock, and you and Rouge work at G.U.N. I could go out and find teens my age and ask them but I doubt they can do anything to stop Eggman. So, I continue to endlessly work because I have too, even if it's ruining my health. "

He says, dodging the fake in game flower's attacks as he yet again revives Shadow, who at the moment was utterly speechless. After getting the memo, Sonic pauses his game and gives a cheeky smile.

" Sorry, should've let you take that all in first before starting the level. "

Shadow shakes his head before putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

" You know I can take days off, right? All I have to do is explain to the commander the situation at hand. "

Sonic shakes his head.

" Nah, you got a job, I have mine. I don't want to burden you with my problems. "

Then, it all clicked for Shadow. Why he found Sonic so annoying was that no matter what, he doesn't talk about his feelings and let's people help him because he views it as burdening then person. Shadow swears in Spanish under his breath as picks up Sonic, completely surprising the teen and takes him upstairs.

" I think you sometimes forgot I'm the última forma de vida- "

He looks at Sonic, who was drawing a blank on his face. This made the teen give an exasperated sigh and roll his eyes.

" ultimate life form, you faker. "

Sonic makes an oh before looking at him confusingly.

" Just rest, will you? I'll take over the rest of this week and next week for you. "

" That sounds good- "

Finally, Sonic agreed.

" but you should give me Spanish lessons. I've been meaning to learn a second language. "


	50. 𝐻𝒾𝓉𝑜𝓇𝒾𝓃𝒷𝑜 𝐸𝓃𝓋𝓎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on Feb 16, 2020  
> Edited on Feb 18, 2020

_ ~Easily playing, never bat an eye _   
_ Weeping and posing, another perfect alibi~ _

_They were at it. Sonic stands there awkwardly as his parents were arguing again. His father was gruff hedgehog, with scars covering his green fur, quills, face and peachy parts. He was a G.U.N agents, and one of the god damn best he should add. He was arguing with a purple hedgehog, with beautifully long dark violet hair. They loved his siblings very much, Sonia and Manic, but they never played with him._

_ ~Every day lonely, I'd rather _ __ _ play _ __ _ a game _  
_ Like a _ __ _ slow running stream of honey I _ __ _ crave~ _

_Sonic walks off as his siblings ignore him. He was unwanted, because apparently he came from another dad, a dad that didn't want him either. He was bullied at school, and so no one liked him. He gone to his room and laid there as sniffs, what a lonely child he was. He goes asleep._

_ ~Looking at you now, yes, and even you _   
_ Was I unneeded? Was I just in the way too?~ _

Waking up, he never knows why he has such dreams about his past. He looks around, his bedroom almost as barren as a desert itself. His eyes look down sadly, so his parents still didn't love him, huh? Looking over at a clock, he sees it's only 4:30 am, as he decides to pack his stuff and call Tails. The fox boy was usually up at this time, and him and his family treated Sonic way better than his real family ever did. He goes over and packs his gym clothes, his school supplies, and his notebook...

His notebook... it held all the dirty, dark secrets Sonic hides within himself. With wandering eyes, he looks at the somewhat fresh cuts he made yesterday. His arms begging no more but his brain made the sensation of cutting on his arms. He needed to do this, quietly. Opening his drawer softly and gently, he takes out the pocket watch he stole from his father. He stares at it, wanting to so badly just to take it and stab it into his arm. But... he had a gut feeling, that maybe today wasn't the appropriate day. The hedgehog grabs it, just in case. The blue hedgehog goes to change into a more appropriate attire for school. God, the emerald eyed kid hated his life.

_ ~Call me a phantom, never meant to be _   
_ Couldn't be more fun to party and scream~ _

He grabs his flip phone, his job didn't make enough money to get him a new phone. Besides, the blue hedgehog's ungrateful siblings always stole his money. Dialing the number, he holds it up to his ear and listens to the sound of the phone waiting for the other side to pick up. Smiling, he could hear the fox pick up and was scrambling, he must've put him on speaker.

" _Hello? Sonic, you good? Do you want to come over?_ "

Of course the kid would know exactly what the hedgehog needed.

" Yeah... I just need to come over... "

Sonic didn't really speak much, usually everyone saw him as a selective mute while at school or on the job. The only person he spoke to was Tails, and even then, it was over phone calls.

" _Alright, I'll make sure my mom knows. See you in a second_. "

The fox kit chuckled, making the emerald eyed hedgehog smile softly. He always knew that he could trust Tails. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he quietly closes the bedroom door behind him before carefully making his way downstairs. Knowing by this time his ' father ' would be at work and his mother would still be sleeping, he makes no rush to the front door. Looking behind to see the mansion, he doesn't understand why he's still here if unwanted so much. He didn't know so, but the tears were already making themselves known. Once feeling the wet substances on his muzzle, he wipes them away and leaves, closing the door behind him as he runs. Sonic has an ability to run at the speed of sound, which makes him unique in a sense.

_ ~Now my oh, my oh, walk your way to me _   
_ Clap your hands, we're traveling to the beat~ _

Taking a breath in, he knocks on the door slowly before taking a look at the time. It was 5:10 am, Tails' parents would be starting to wake up, and Tails would start making breakfast. With ears flickering, Sonic could hear the scurrying of feet as his nose twitches, smiling after smelling the scent. Chili Dogs. Sonic's favorite food, and it made the hedgehog smile widely. The kit was really too nice. The life in his eyes started to come back a little, as his eyes looked dead and lifeless.

The door opens to reveal a young little fox, who seems to be around the age of 8. Though, his age may be young, his intelligence however was that can rival someone who had done science and technology for over 30 years.

" Hey Sonic! Come in, I just made breakfast. Mom and Dad should be up soon, so they'll give us a ride to school soon. "

Coming in, Sonic was always grateful for his fox friend. He always felt at home at Prowlers' house, as they always treated him like he was a Prowler too. It was nice to feel loved for once, to feel like he was apart of a family. His stomach growled loudly, he forgot that he rarely ate the past few days, and the smell of Chili Dogs was just getting to him. Tails sets the plate down on the table as he goes to cook pancakes. He felt his head being patted and his cheek being kissed.

" Hello, Sonic, my boy! "

" Good morning Sonic! "

Sonic smiles softly as Mr. and Mrs. Prowlers go over to Tails to say their good mornings to him. They really did treat him like a son, especially when Tails explained to them his situation.

_ ~Why oh, why oh, hurry up and leave _   
_ And again I come to see~ _

Once breakfast was over, both boys go and grab their bags as Mr. and Mrs. Prowlers get ready for work and get the car started. Tails talks about his weekend once they piled into the car, as Sonic listens to him contently. He only wished his family did this with him, but because he wasn't blood related to his father, he was outcasted by everyone even by his mother. Snapping out of his thoughts as Tails taps his shoulder, he gets out of the car and says goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Prowler with a wave. Dread filled the hedgehog as he looked at the school, his siblings he could deal with since they ignored him, but school was a whole another monster to deal with. Tails headed over to his group of friends that made up of a red echidna, a silver hedgehog, an albino bat, a cream rabbit, a purple cat, and a pink hedgehog. Sonic didn't have a whole lot of friends, just Tails, and even then Tails had to live his life. So he never disturb the friend group.

The bell rings as Sonic looks at his shoes, they were dirtied, worn, and looked like they were going to fall apart anytime soon. But he couldn't do anything about it until he made enough money to buy some cheap ones. Making his way to class, he could see someone out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped and turned his head to get a better look at the situation. It was of an ebony hedgehog, he was defending a blonde hedgehog behind him. He seemed beaten, and then there was them. Scourge and his goons. He watched, the bloodied ebony only growled at Scourge. The rough green hedgehog looked like he had been to hell and back three times, he was definitely in a lot worse condition than the ebony.

" Is that all you got?! For being the big baddie of the school, it seems that you have given up on me. "

Scourge growled, before turning around and spotting him. Sonic could feel the blood in his face drain before freezing. He started to hyperventilating as the rough green hedgehog growls.

" You were watching, huh, you fucking faggot! "

Sonic started to quiver as the green hog made his way over, as Sonic backs up in fear.

_ ~I've been a very bad girl~ _

As soon as Scourge held Sonic up by the collar of his shirt, something fell out of his jacket. The blue hedgehog could feel his soul leave his body. The knife. He had almost forgotten he had brought it with him. The fox lady, Fiona, picks it up as the green hedgehog examines before smirking into his emerald eyes.

" So, you were planning to take revenge, were you? "

Chuckling, he takes the knife and reveals the blade.

" What a sad, sad, little piece of shit you are, blue. "

Sonic should've been crying, he should've been struggling, but he wasn't. He had wanted this. He had wanted this as long as he remembers. The sweet release of death to free from this wretched world he had been brought into. But before Scourge could make his move, he was suddenly dropped to the floor. Scared, the green hedgehog and his goons made a run for it, leaving the knife behind. Sonic picks up the knife before he saw a bloodied gloved hand in front of him. Looking up, he could see it was the ebony as the blonde hedgehog rushes over.

" Omg! Are you okay?! Does he usually do this to you? "

The girl goes down on one knee as the ebony hedgehog retracts his hand.

" I'm sure he's fine now, Maria, I made sure he didn't get hurt. "

Looking at Maria, he then looks at the ebony who then makes eye contact with him.

" But seriously, are you okay? "

He didn't even know these two, yet they were being nice to him. He could hear someone yell his name out as he looked behind him. It was a worried Tails.

" I heard that Scourge was prowling again! And I know how much he picks on you! Are you okay?! Did he... "

Tails didn't finish his sentence before noticing the two hedgehogs, especially the beaten and bruised one.

" Oh? You two must be the new students! I'm so sorry you had to encounter him. "

Maria introduces herself as Sonic feels a presence sitting down next to him.

" So, he's done much worse, huh? "

Sonic stares at the ebony before nodding. He could feel his heart beat fast, what was this feeling he had deep within him? It was like nothing he had felt before.

" Mmm, My name is Shadow, yours? "

His piercing ruby eyes almost saw Sonic's soul, but the blue hedgehog made sure it would be hard to see within him. With a lot of strength, he tried using his weak voice.

" ...Sonic... "

The ebony nodded. Shadow then proceeded to show Sonic his schedule, as Sonic points out which classes they had together. Maria and Tails had left for their respective classes. It seemed that Shadow and Sonic almost had the same schedule. So, when the bell rang, they went to class together.

_ ~Dreaming in color, burned it in my mind _   
_ But then I wake up, with black as raven hands alive~ _

Some time had passed, and it was lunch time. Shadow and Sonic took a seat at a table in the corner, as they held a mild conversation. Maria came over and joined them, apparently, Maria and Shadow are siblings, with Maria being two years older than Shadow. As Shadow was Sonic's age, 15. Sonic liked Shadow, he was nice under that ' mister tough guy ' exterior he tended to show. The ebony and Tails made his life at least bearable.

Though, more time passes, and it's the end of the day. Sonic and Shadow don't share the last period of the day, so Sonic ended walking home. The blue hedgehog felt like he was being watched, and it made him feel uncomfortable. Paranoid, he made sure to look behind himself multiple times but each time, he saw no one. He was so close to home... if it wasn't for Scourge and his goons.

" Well, well, well, it seems we meet again, blue~ "

Oh no... not the flirtatious voice. Shaking, the poor hedgehog steps back, he was going to be used like that again. The goons surround him, as Scourge told them to go away, as he smirked.

" Shall we pick up from last time, blue~? I never did get to hear you call me ' daddy ' "

It happened all so fast for Sonic, he was in his flight, fight, or freeze state. But instead of picking the usual two flight or freeze, he had done something he had never thought of doing.

Fight.

Then, Scourge was on the ground, holding his side and shouting curses. Sonic took this moment to run off, holding his bloodied blade. Usually it held his own blood, but this time it didn't. He never knew it, that he had such a fighter within him. Opening the door, he shuts it behind him and rushes upstairs and into the room. He didn't care that it seemed that his siblings had raided his room once more, he shut the door, threw his backpack on the ground and sat on his bed. He stared at the blade before him, he really had stabbed Scourge, and knew the green bastard...

He wasn't going to call the police...

He was going to call G.U.N...

Specifically his dad.

_ ~Well I was chosen, to burn inside _   
_ Couldn't be more fun to whistle and sing~ _

Fear had consumed the hedgehog, as he shakes and sobs into his hands. What had he done? That was a horrible thing to do... He sat there and sobbed until an idea came into his head.

What if... he ran away?

It would be easy...

They wouldn't find him

Emerald eyes looked over to the backpack that he threw to the side. All he had to do was pack his bag...

_A week later_

Shadow sat at the table with Maria. Although he only met Sonic once, and on the same day they met, he couldn't help to worry where he was. Earlier, the fox known as Tails had come over and asked him if he had seen the blue hedgehog at all during the week. It worried the ebony to no end that there seemed to be no trace to where the blue hedgehog could be.

_ ~Now crawling, crawling, out tonight and see _   
_ Everyone up scrambling to the beat~ _

Shadow and Maria haven't had the best life either. As Maria has a deadly disease that could kill her any time now and they had to move in with their crazed Uncle.

Shadow gets up, startling a worried and confused Maria.

" Shadow...? "

" Maria, he's been missing for a week. I'm afraid that something bad has happened to him. I asked the fox but he won't tell me anything. I feel like this is Scourge's fault somehow. I'm going to beat the answers out of that fucking cunt! "

The blonde hedgehog, holding his hand with a worried look in her baby blue eyes.

" Shadow, I'm worried about him too but violence won't solve anything. "

" I'm sorry, Maria, but you can't get through to a guy like him. "

Walking off, the rage starting to boil and bubble within the ebony. He was going to find Sonic, no matter what.

_ ~Easy, easy, envy all you need _   
_ Dancing on without a clue~ _

Currently, he was beating the shit out of the green hedgehog, rage filled in his ruby red eyes.

" Where is he, WHERE IS HE!? "

Scourge looked terrified.

"What the hell are you talking about! "

Shadow growled and wrapped his left hand around the gang leader's neck. He pulls his right fist, and was ready to punch the fuck out of this green fool.

" Sonic. Where the hell is he, bitch!? "

Blue eyes that once held fear soon held a cockiness to them. A smirk started to appear as he chuckles, his sharp teeth shining.

" So, the blue fag had- "

Scourge didn't have a second to finish his sentence, because he was punched so hard, a few teeth were knocked out. Shadow only held rage in his eyes, no one was going to disrespect Sonic just like that.

" Shit! What the hell dude! "

Just noticing the bandage around Scourge's side, making Shadow questioned it.

" The hell happened to you? "

" Tch, why should I tell you?? You punched me repeatedly! "

Shadow rolls his eyes and just demanded that the green hedgehog just tell him already or else he'll actually hurt him. Scourge gulp and soon was compliant with the darker hedgehog.

" Sonic! Sonic stabbed me! "

Shadow eased a bit on his grip as the shock took over him. Sonic stabbing people? That sweet blue, cute hedgehog harming anyone? That made no sense to him, but that also made him ponder.

Where the hell did he get a knife?

And then it hit him where he could get an answer from. Dropping the gang leader, he takes out his phone and dials the new phone number, making his way to the address. He has good memory, so of course he would remember where Tails lived.

_ ~She's been a very blind girl~  _

_" Hello, Tails Prowler here, who's this? "_

" Yes Tails. This is Shadow, I am coming your way I need to ask you something "

_" Ok? I will be waiting at the door, knock on it when your here "_

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

Shadow had tons of questions running through his mind ' Why would he have a knife on him?, Why would he stab anyone ? '

His thoughts had overrun him but before he knew it he was at Tails' house, Shadow rang the doorbell and Tails opened it. Tails' face showed clear signs of sleep deprivation. Clearly, this poor boy had been worried sick about the friend he has considered as a brother for a very long time. The kit gave a weak smile and welcomed the ebony inside his house, in which he complied.

" So... Did you find him...? "

Shadow shook his head, in which he could instantly see the hope in the fox's baby blue eyes drain of any life.

" But... he was carrying a knife on him... in which he stabbed Scourge with before going missing. Do you know anything that will help me find him? Anything important I should know about him. "

Tails stared at those ruby red eyes before sighing tiredly. He had made himself a cup of tea before Shadow had arrived. Setting the cup down, he had begun explaining Sonic's family situation. Ruby eyes fill with sorrow as he listens to the fox's explanation of Sonic's life, he felt bad for him. It seemed the both weren't much different. Shadow was different because he was made for Maria, with the DNA of the Robotnik family and the DNA of the Doom family. He had a very hard time fitting in because of this. He understood Sonic, and that's what made it so hard when he heard Tails mentioned that Sonic had cut himself in the past. It reminded the darker hedgehog of himself when he was caught cutting himself by Maria. Remembering those tears and cries, Shadow had promised he wouldn't do it anymore. This made the ebony much, much more worried about the blue one now.

" Thanks Tails, I promise to bring him back. Safe and sound. "

Tails and Shadow had said their goodbyes, as Shadow stepped out the door he could feel sadness filling up in him. Knowing why Sonic carried a knife around made him feel miserable.

Shadow sat down on the sidewalk near Tails house, He covered his eyes and could feel tears coming down his cheeks. He just sat there a bit, letting out silent sobs before getting up again, determination and fire burning in his eyes. He was going to find Sonic and nothing was going to stop him.

_ ~Counting one two three and four, you better go and hide _   
_ Hiro-kun, Haru-chan, two that I find~ _

Sonic was tired and hungry. Lying on the cold dirtied ground, he had been on the streets for awhile now, making his way to the ocean. He was done with life, he wanted to fucking end it. Shaking, he got up as the blue hedgehog could smell the salt of the ocean. He was so close to the ocean, the very thing that would free him from his pain and misery. Through his chapped lips, a weak smile made itself very prominent. Death. It was a gift that he would soon receive, to the blue hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog soon made his way to the sand. Taking off his shoes, socks and gloves, he sets them to the side and stares into the ocean. He never learned how to swim in the first place, so to be captured by the waves as he pulled further and further away from the shore. It was something at least, a death by drowning. Sonic walked his way towards the waves, in such a hypnotized manner.

_ ~Three and just don't be it, barely breathing out a sigh _   
_ You caught me before I could try~ _

One moment, he was on the sand, the next he was in the water. The hedgehog realized he didn't want to die anymore, he wanted to get rid of the pain but death wasn't the way. He started to panic, trying to call for anyone to catch him, to save him from death's type grip. He didn't want to die, he just needed help.

_ ~Now my oh, my oh, walk your way to me _   
_ Clap your hands, we're traveling to the beat~ _

Darkness consumed the blue hedgehog's vision as he felt himself drift away from the surface. All he saw before passing out was a dark figure jumping into the water before he closed his eyes.

...

Sonic felt so cold, he wasn't going to make it, but he could hear something. A beeping noise, as the blue hedgehog tried to open his eyes but he realized it was too bright.

_ ~I'm shivering slowly, raise a foot to leave _   
_ All alone sing bye bye~ _

He could hear murmuring, and worried voices. One of them he could tell was his little buddy Tails talking.

" Please be okay. Please be okay "

Sonic had slowly opened his eyes, Being very weak he wasn't able to move his legs and arms that much. He finished opening his eyes and saw his best buddy's eyes go from sad to happy

" He's okay HE'S OK! "

The things Tails said had echoed around the room.

" Oh I'm so glad you're okay! "

Sonic was looking around the room he was in and saw a very familiar face.

It was Shadow, of course, but what was he doing here? Shouldn't he have... Then it hit him like if someone threw a rock towards his head. Shadow was the dark figure he had seen before passing out. Tails hugs the blue hedgehog softly, who only smiled back and tried his best to hug back. Tails told him that he was going to fetch his parents, who were going to court soon to get rights for Sonic. It made the emerald eyed kid smile, so he was going to be Prowler hopefully, that made his heart jump in happiness.

_ ~Hey find me, find me love, I'm on my knees _   
_ Reach a hand but pricks me 'til I bleed~ _

Speaking of which, the clanks of metal hitting tile floor made itself clear to Sonic as he looked up. The poor ebony looked like he had stayed up for weeks on end. Ruby eyes made contact with emerald ones, in which they looked away in shame.

" I didn't mean too, I just wanted... "

Shadow quickly shushed him with a hug. It was one of those hugs, in which you could feel all the feelings the giver of the hug was feeling. The blue hedgehog's eyes filled with tears as he hugs the ebony back.

" I know Sonic, I tried to do that before. All you need is someone here who can understand you, and to talk to you. "

Sonic continued to keep the hug as he nuzzles into the shoulder, one that was covered in a leather jacket.

_ ~Fine oh, fine, sewn eyes I broke to see _   
_ We'll again come play the game~ _

It had been a long while that the blue hedgehog kept the hug, but Shadow didn't mind. As long as he needed it, Shadow was willing to give it to him.

" ...Hey Shadow... ? "

Red eyes stared at the nuzzled face, as he responded with a quiet yes that only Sonic could hear.

" ... You're a really great person, handsome too, I just wanted to say... Thank you for being there for me. "

The ebony smiled, and out of habit, he kissed the blue hedgehog on the forehead. Sonic blushes, and soon Shadow too as he realizes his mistake, but they don't say a word. Instead, they kept the loving silence between them.

_ ~Tomorrow, no one has to know~ _


End file.
